GreyishPink
by paleDemon
Summary: Kim Seokjin menyukai warna pink, sangat. Namun Ia tak nyaman dengan ejekan sexist orang yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki tak sepatutnya menyukai warna femenim itu/ "Ya, aku gila karenamu."/ "Publikasi saja hubungan kita."/ "Tunggu, kuubah sedikit captionmu."/ Dan di sinilah aku, berselimut di kasur bersama orang yang kucintai memperhatikan komentar jahat kalian Namjin. BTS Fic. BxB
1. Chapter 1

**GreyishPink**

Main cast : RM a.k.a Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin

Other cast : other BTS member

Genre : T

 **Youtuber!Seokjin. BTS with 6 members! (except Seokjin)**

.

.

.

 **GreyishPink**

"Kau masih tak ada jadwal kosong hingga bulan depan?"

Seokjin sudah menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini sejak bulan lalu. Teman baiknya, Min Yoongi–yang lebih dikenal dengan nama panggung Suga BTS, sungguh sibuk keterlaluan. Jadwalnya beruntun dan berjajar rapih. Waktunya untuk istirahat paling _banter_ hanya sehari, mungkin dua hari namun digunakannya untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Kalau kau segitu sibuknya, kenapa aku tak boleh berangkat, eh?" Seokjin merajuk. Alkohol yang diminumnya mulai menghilangkan kesadarannya. "Aku tak boleh liburan bersama yang lain tanpamu, tapi jadwalmu sungguh padat, Yoongi- _ah_ ,"

Yoongi yang duduk di depannya, terkekeh sinis. " _Hyung_ , lihat dirimu saat mabuk seperti ini. Siapa yang menjagamu kalau kau mabuk dan berbuat hal nekat?"

Seokjin mendengus keras. Kepalanya disandarkan di kursi.

"Kau yakin temanmu ini baik-baik saja?" Namjoon yang duduk di samping Seokjin terkejut ketika lelaki di sampingnya itu mendengungkan lagu Patbingsu dengan nada berantakan.

Yoongi mengangguk sambil terkekeh. Ia menegak _tequila_ nya lagi, namun dengan cepat dicegah kekasih–sialan–nya.

"Kau juga minum terlalu banyak. Besok kita ada jadwal, _hyung_."

Yoongi jelas-jelas kesal, menyikut rusuk kekasihnya dengan pelan. Namun kekasihnya yang superberlebihan itu mengaduh sakit seolah Yoongi mematahkan rusuknya.

"Berhenti akting, Jim."

Jimin menghentikan aktingnya seketika, tersenyum lebar menatap Yoongi lalu melingkarkan tangannya di bahu kecil kekasihnya. "Ya ampun, lucunya kekasihku ini."

Namjoon memutar bola mata. Jika bukan karena rasa sakit di kepalanya yang disebabkan dirinya terlalu lama mendekam di studio, Ia tak akan mau ikut Yoongi malam ini. Ia butuh udara segar dan minuman selain kopi.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar. Aku lupa mengunggah foto kita berempat." Seokjin menggumam, mengerjapkan mata menyesuaikan cahaya ponsel yang memasuki matanya, lalu memilih foto yang baru saja mereka ambil–ketika mereka semua masih segar.

Seokjin melakukannya dengan cepat karena kepalanya terasa berputar. Ia memilih foto dimana Ia terlihat tampan–tak peduli bagaimana wajah temannya yang lain–lalu mengunggahnya tanpa mempedulikan _caption_.

"Tunggu, _hyung._ Kau tidak–"

Terlambat. Seokjin sudah menaruh kembali ponselnya lalu mengurut pelipisnya. "Namjoon- _ah_ , aku pusing sekali, ya ampun. Aku ingin muntah." Gumamnya tak sadar.

"Tunggu, apa dia baru saja mengunggah foto kita?" Yoongi berseru kebingungan.

Ketiganya buru-buru mengecek ponsel mereka dan membuka akun instagram masing-masing untuk melihat akun Seokjin–GreyishPink.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kim Seokjin menyukai warna pink, sangat. Lelaki itu sudah menyukai warna ini sejak kecil, mungkin karena Ia memiliki dua kakak wanita yang menyayanginya dengan berlebihan dan membuatnya ikut menyukai warna itu. Tapi sungguh, Ia bukan banci!

Namun lelaki itu selalu tak nyaman dengan ejekan _sexist_ orang yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki tak sepatutnya menyukai warna femenim itu. Itu sangat _sexist_ dan Seokjin tak nyaman dengannya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga akhirnya saat SMA Ia mengganti warna kesukaannya. Nama itu pula yang membawanya dikenal seluruh negeri, bahkan mungkin sebagian orang di luar Korea.

Ia youtuber, dengan penghasilan memuaskan dan pekerjaan yang Ia senangi. Dengan hobi memasaknya, dan kecintaannya pada makanan, Seokjin yang dikenal dengan GreyishPink selalu ditunggu live video _mukbang_ nya, atau video tutorial memasak yang Ia unggah di YouTubenya. Dengan _subscriber_ YouTube yang hampir setengah juta orang dan pengikut instagram lebih dari 2 juta, Seokjin sukses memperoleh ketenaran dari hobinya.

"Kau mau siaran?"

Seokjin mengangguk sekalipun orang yang sedang menelponnya tak akan bisa melihatnya. "Ya, sudah hampir dua minggu aku tak melakukan siaran. Aku rindu dengan teman-teman _online_ ku." Seokjin tertawa setelah mendengar omongannya sendiri tentang teman _online_.

"Aku akan melihatmu,"

"Wow, terimakasih. Aku merasa terhormat,"

Lelaki yang sedang tersambung dengannya melalui panggilan telepon itu terkekeh, suaranya berat dan halus. "Haruskah kau berlebihan seperti itu, Jinseok?"

Seokjin merasa tersipu dengan panggilan itu, panggilan yang hanya Ia ucapkan ketika hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Ya Tuhan, Seokjin merasa kembali menjadi remaja!

" _Well_ , _leader_ BTS menonton siaranku yang tak berguna itu di tengah jadwalnya yang sibuk dan kegiatannya yang banyak dan melelahkan, bukankah itu sungguh prestasi luar biasa?"

Seokjin mengatakannya dengan senyuman lebar–seolah ada hanger pakaian di bibirnya. Ia menelpon dengan menempelkan ponselnya diantara bahu dan kepalanya, lalu tangannya sibuk menata _set_ dan makanan. Ia mendesis saat jarinya kepanasan.

Namjoon yang jelas mendengar desisan Seokjin bertanya cepat. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Sudah kubilang sedang bersiap siaran. Daripada kau bertanya terus, akan lebih baik jika kau membantu." Suara Seokjin terdengar kesal.

"Bolehkah aku membantu? Aku juga mau jika ikut siaranmu," goda Namjoon.

 _Tentu saja boleh_ , Seokjin bersemu membayangkan Namjoon dan dirinya bersama di depan kamera dan melakukan siaran bersama. Yang jelas tak akan pernah bisa!

"Jelas tidak boleh!" Seokjin memekik dengan nada marah dibuat-buat. "Kau, dengan segala ketenaran BTS di seluruh bagian dunia, tidak akan bisa melakukan hal semaumu di depan kamera, huh? Tidak juga bisa tiba-tiba melakukan siaran di _channel_ ku dan membuat kehebohan di dunia."

Namjoon terkekeh. Entah hanya perasaan Seokjin saja, tapi suara Namjoon jika sedang di telepon sangat... errr, seksi? Suaranya begitu berat dan dalam, namun halus sekaligus. Benar-benar menangkan namun penuh ketegasan. Sekali lagi, sepertinya ini hanya perasaan Seokjin saja, _lho_.

Namjoon terdengar mendengung. Seokjin mengenal baik masing-masing anggota BTS, keenamnya, karena Yoongi yang merupakan teman dekatnya. Dan beberapa kali Seokjin pergi bersama mereka, mencuri waktu istirahat mereka. Dan _somehow_ Ia bisa begitu akrab dengan Namjoon, entah mungkin karena pribadi Namjoon yang lebih tenang dan bisa menyesuaikan dengan pribadi Seokjin yang penuh kejutan dan semangat.

Dan juga bukan pertama kali Seokjin membahas hal ini–tentang hubungan ketenaran yang berbanding lurus dengan menjaga sikap di depan publik dan kamera.

Dan juga, lagi, bukan pertama kalinya Namjoon terdengar tak suka tentang ini. "Kapan-kapan aku akan bicara pada manajer _hyung_ , tentang hubungan personal kami yang selamanya tak bisa kami sembunyikan."

"Ya, sebaiknya." Seokjin menata _ring light_ sebagai tahapan terakhirnya dalam menata _set_ yang sangat menyusahkan kali ini, karena Ia harus menata set dengan kepala miring dan menjaga agar ponselnya tak jatuh. "Jika kau berhasil bicara pada perusahaanmu, pasti menyenangkan jika Yoongi dan Jimin bisa mengatakannya ke publik. Aku tak tahan melihat mereka, seperti _lovebirds_!"

Ada jeda hening setelahnya. "Aku juga ingin lebih terbuka tentang perasaanku pada publik."

Seokjin mematut. " _Well_ , kau bahkan tak punya kekasih dengan sikap dinginmu itu, Namjoon- _ah_."

Namjoon terkekeh. "Kau tak segera siaran?"

Seokjin memutar bola mata. "Aku akan melakukannya jika kau tak menelpon, Joon!"

"Oh, baiklah." Jawab Namjoon cepat. "Aku akan melihat siaranmu."

Seokjin, sekali lagi, merasa berubah menjadi remaja sekali lagi. Dadanya bergemuruh, bukan karena Ia terlalu semangat karena akan siaran, namun karena siarannya kali ini akan ditonton oleh sahabatnya.

"Jangan jijik melihatku makan, ya!"

Namjoon terkekeh, "Kurasa itu menggemaskan melihatmu makan, serius!"

Lalu pipi Seokjin bersemu, dadanya makin bergemuruh, dan perutnya kegelian.

Seokjin benar-benar memutus sambungan teleponnya, Ia harus siaran! Ditambah lagi Ia harus memberi jeda lima menit untuk menetralkan tubuhnya agar bisa fokus melakukan siarannya, _mukbang_!

Lelaki itu berhasil mengatur kinerja tubuhnya menjadi normal kembali, melakukan siaran dan menyapa beberapa _id_ yang dikenalnya karena sering meninggalkan komentar di setiap siarannya, dan melanjutkan makan sambil bercerita. Uh, Ia mencintai hidup dan pekerjaannya.

Hingga di menit kelimabelas, ketika _king crab_ yang Ia makan terlihat menggiurkan, ponselnya menyala menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia menyempatkan melirik ponselnya.

kimRM: _king crab itu terlihat enak, apa karena kau yang memakan?_

Seokjin menahan tawa dan ledakan rasa senangnya saat membaca pesan teks Namjoon. Ia melanjutkan siarannya, melahap daging kepiting yang begitu manis itu sambil bercerita dan membalas komentar beberapa orang dengan ceria, ketika ponselnya menyala lagi–pesan teks lagi.

kimRM: _beri tahu aku dimana kau membelinya?_

Seokjin terkekeh. Ia melanjutkan makannnya.

kimRM: _Kau mengabaikanku?_

Seokjin membalik ponselnya sambil tertawa. "Aku bicara seperti ini untuk temanku. Temanku yang baik, aku sedang siaran dan sangat tak baik mengirimiku pesan terus. Untuk kalian yang bertanya di mana aku membelinya, aku mendapatnya di swalayan lalu kumasak sendiri tanpa bumbu, jadi kalian bisa merasakan rasa asli daging ini."

"Oh, kalian ingin tahu caraku memasak ini? Tenang saja, sudah kurekam. Akan kuunggah di _channel_ YouTubeku seminggu lagi. Tunggu saja, ya!"

Seokjin mengatakannya dengan semangat dan ceria, seperti biasa. Ia melanjutkan makan dan membaca beberapa komentar sekaligus membalasnya secara langsung.

 _Haengbokhae197: 'kamu benar dekat dengan member BTS?'_

 _koreaMANSE: 'kau dan suga terlihat sangat akrab, aku iri T.T'_

 _hansollljung_6767: 'kau mengunggah fotomu dengan BTS hanya untuk mendapat ketenaran? Haha, aku kasian denganmu.'_

 _op-5959: uh, aku benci hasol itu, dia selalu memberi komentar buruk padamu. Dia pasti iri denganmu.'_

 _Tae97: 'tenang saja, hansol tak ada apa-apanya denganmu, kau sangat tampan dan menyenangkan saat makan!'_

 _cookies_andcream: 'pergi saja hansol!'_

 _honeyEXIT: 'Aku suka melihat interaksimu dengan member BTS. Kalian sangat imut bersama'_

 _yeriiiiim: 'benarkah greyishpink satu SMA dengan suga?'_

Seokjin memutar bola matanya tanpa sadar. " _Guys,_ kenapa kalian membicarakan hal lain saat aku siaran?" Ia mengatakannya sambil merengek.

 _hansollljung_6767: 'ew, jangan sok merengek!'_

 _honeyEXIT: 'ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal, greyishpink-nim!'_

 _Haengbokhae197: 'benarkah kau satu SMA dengan suga?'_

 _op-5959: 'aku suka melihatmu dengan RM. Kalian serasiiii T.T'_

 _yeriiiiim: 'wow, kebetulan RM suka dengan orang yang pintar memasak!'_

Sekali lagi Seokjin mendesah kesal. Ia menaruh makanan di tangannya, lalu mengelap mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak suka melakukan ini, ini bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya kulakukan dan ini adalah waktuku berbagi _review_ makanan pada kalian. Tapi kalian sudah melakukan ini beberapa bulan terakhir; di siaranku, akun instagramku, bahkan kolom komentar YouTubeku, dan kurasa kalian akan terus menanyaiku jika aku tak menjawabnya.

Ya, benar. Aku dan Yoongi, yang lebih kalian kenal dengan Suga, member BTS, kami satu almamater saat SMA. Kami dekat dan sangat dekat hingga sekarang. Kami dekat tidak hanya setelah Ia terkenal dan seperti tuduhan kalian bahwa aku hanya memanfaatkannya untuk mendapat ketenaran, _blah_." Seokjin memutar bola matanya di akhir kalimat.

"Dan kuharap ini yang terakhir kalinya kalian bertanya hal yang menyimpang dari pekerjaanku. Dan jika ini bisa membuat kalian puas, sekali lagi, aku dan Yoongi berteman baik dan sangat baik, dan kami sering pergi bersama. Sudah lama sekali kami dan beberapa teman kami ingin pergi berlibur bersama, tapi jadwal Yoongi sangat penuh dan aku tak bisa pergi meninggalkannya jika aku tak ingin mati dicekik olehnya," Seokjin bercanda di akhir kalimatnya dan tertawa sendiri membayangkan Yoongi yang kebakaran jenggot–sekalipun Ia tak punya jenggot setebal itu hingga akan kebakaran–karena Seokjin berlibur sendiri.

"Eh, kurasa bukan ide yang buruk membuat Yoongi kesal dengan berlibur sendiri ke luar negeri."

 _cookies_andcream: 'kemana kau akan pergi?'_

Seokjin menyipitkan mata dan membaca komentar yang baru saja muncul, "Aku tahu suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari Korea, sebuah negara tropis, dan temanku banyak yang merekomendasikannya. Bali? Eh, apakah aku mengucapkannya dengan benar?" Seokjin menggumam. "Ya, benar, kok! Bali, ada di Indonesia. Aku melihat di sana sangat menyenangkan, dengan pantai yang banyak dan kelapa, uh, aku membayangkannya saja sudah sangat senang."

 _Tae97: 'pergi saja, lalu lihat bagaimana Suga marah padamu,'_

 _cookies_andcream: 'aku pernah kesanaaaa'_

 _op-5959: 'jangan lupa review makanan disana, greyishpink-nim!'_

 _kimRM: ayo pergi bersama!_

Komentar terakhir itu, membuat Seokjin melotot terkejut. Beberapa orang tak paham, mengira Seokjin tersedak atau tak sengaja memakan cabai. Seokjin benar-benar berhenti mengunyah untuk beberapa detik, melihat komentar itu perlahan menghilang karena komentar lain yang muncul, lalu melotot menatap kamera. Ia ingin tersenyum senang, namun terlalu terkejut dan tak percaya membacanya.

 **-TBC-**

 **How guys? Oh pls, tell me it's good :")**

 **RnR please, ILY!**

 **A.N:**

 **Hei, kalian paham kan maksud beberapa kalimat yang dicetak miring itu? Itu komentar yang muncul ketika live siaran mukbang gt, kalian pernah liat mukbang-mukbang gt kan? Mirip live instagram, makan sambil jawabin komentar yang muncul gitu, heheh. Aku harap kalian paham, muah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**GreyishPink**

Main cast : RM a.k.a Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin

Other cast : other BTS member

Genre : T

 **Youtuber!Seokjin. BTS with 6 members! (except Seokjin)**

.

.

.

 **GreyishPink**

Siapa yang tak mengenal BTS?

Grup K-POP terpopuler saat ini, bisa dibilang begitu, yang beranggotakan 6 orang ini memiliki jutaan penggemar di seluruh dunia, yang mengidolakan mereka dan memuja mereka bagai dewa. Meskipun mereka memang seperti dewa, _sih_ , karena ketampanan dan bagaimana-bisa-ada-orang-sesempurna itu.

Jadwal mereka sangat padat, rekaman, latihan, promosi di tv, promosi di radio, pergi ke luar negeri, promosi di sana-sini, kembali ke Korea lagi, latihan lagi, rekaman lagi, promosi lagi, tur ke luar negeri. Begitu seterusnya hampir setahun penuh. Bahkan Seokjin berani bertaruh jika BTS telah memiliki jadwal hingga tahun depan.

Mereka, para artis dan figur publik–apalagi BTS, benar-benar harus menjaga imej mereka pada publik. Lelaki tinggi dengan badan apik, wajah tampan, suara indah, semuanya harus sempurna. Sekali saja mereka melakukan kesalahan, publik mengecamnya, menurunkan popularitas mereka, menghancurkan nama mereka.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau!"

Seokjin dan Jimin berpandangan. "Kau mau menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Jimin, selamanya?" Seokjin hampir berteriak.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, lalu beringsut ke arah Jimin, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin. "Aku lelah, jangan bicara ini dulu ya."

Jimin mengangguk paham, melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Yoongi dan membelainya dengan lembut. Ia menatap Seokjin dan memberi tahu teman-dari-kekasihnya-yang-juga-temannya itu untuk berhenti. "Kau jadi liburan _hyung_?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat kedua sahabat–Yoongi dan Seokjin–itu duduk dengan tegap. Yang satu terkejut bagaimana bisa Jimin tahu rencananya, yang satu terkejut bagaimana bisa sahabatnya benar-benar pergi liburan meninggalkannya.

"Kau tau–?"

"Kau akan pergi–?"

Seokjin menggigit bibir. Mereka berada di asrama Bangtan, Yoongi tahu betul dimana letak pisau atau tongkat–jika ada–yang bisa melumpuhkan Seokjin dengan cepat. "Dengar, Min Yoongi, ini masih rencana. Aku bahkan tak tahu akan pergi ke mana."

"Katamu ke Bali?"

Seokjin melotot, hampir membuat matanya keluar dari tempatnya. Jimin dan mulutnya...

"Kata Namjoon _hyung_ –"

"Namjoon?" Yoongi berteriak dan menoleh ke Jimin, dengan suara keras.

"Namjoon yang bilang?" Dan sahabatnya, Kim Seokjin, secara bersamaan terkejut menyebutkan nama yang Ia dengar dari Jimin. "Aku tak bilang–"

"Kau bercerita pada Namjoon dan tidak padaku?" Yoongi melotot, sekalipun matanya tetap sipit, ke arah Seokjin. Lelaki itu benar-benar bisa membunuh Seokjin sekarang.

"Tidak, Yoongi- _ya_ , aku tidak cerita padanya."

Pintu di ujung koridor terbuka. Namjoon keluar dengan _hoodie_ hitam dan celana kaus panjang. "Aku kenapa? Kalian memanggilku?"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke asal suara, dimana seorang lelaki tinggi yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur berdiri dengan kebingungan. Mereka berempat sama-sama bingung sebenarnya.

"Tidak, Namjoon- _ah_ , kami tidak membicarakanmu."

"Seokjin cerita padamu jika Ia akan liburan?" Yoongi, dengan suara dinginnya yang mirip pembunuh, bertanya mendesis pada Namjoon.

Namjoon berjalan ke ruang santai menyusul ketiganya, duduk di samping Yoongi di sofa panjang dan melipat kakinya. "Kau bilang kau ingin liburan, ke Bali? Benarkan Bali namanya?"

"Aku tidak– Ya Tuhan, kau tahu dari siaranku?" Seokjin benar-benar menahan bola matanya untuk tidak berputar kesal, menahan dengusannya dan juga mulutnya untuk menyumpah.

"Ya, yang terakhir."

Jimin tertawa kecil, "juga yang sebelumnya, yang sebelum-sebelumnya, yang-sebelum-sebelum-sebelumnya, yang–"

"Kau menonton siaran Seokjin?" Yoongi, yang entah dari mana, saat ini lebih sering berteriak dengan terkejut. Ia mengabaikan kekasihnya yang mencoba menarik bahunya agar bersantai dan memilih untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya menginterogasi Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya. "Kita tak ada kerjaan saat itu, _hyung_ , dan aku sedang lapar dan tak bisa makan enak karena diet. Jadi aku menonton siaran _mukbang_ teman kita."

Jimin mendengus mengejek. _Leader_ Bangtan itu meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali menatap Seokjin. "Memang apa yang salah jika Seokjin pergi liburan?"

Yoongi melempar tubuhnya menyandar di sandaran sofa, benar juga, tidak ada salahnya jika Seokjin ingin berlibur meskipun meninggalkan dirinya. "Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" Yoongi bertanya dengan malas sambil melirik Seokjin, mengabaikan Jimin yang sejak tadi menariknya agar bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yoongi- _ya_ , rencana ini masih kasar dan asal."

Yoongi menghela nafas kesal, "Jika kau memang sedang suntuk dan membutuhkan liburan, pergi saja tidak masalah. Masalah _sih_ sebenarnya, kau meninggalkanku bersenang-senang dan aku _stuck_ dengan jadwal padatku. Tapi aku tak ingin membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama dan terlalu mengaturmu."

"Aku masih bisa menunggumu," Seokjin berbisik lirih merasa tak enak.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya kesal. "Sudahlah, kalau mau liburan, liburan saja sana! Tak perlu menunggu restuku. Kau pikir aku ibumu atau bagaimana," lelaki itu mengucapkannya–dengan sedikit membentak–lalu berjalan ke kamarnya dengan menghentak.

"Aku ikut," Jimin, kekasih tampan Yoongi yang lebih mirip anak kecil itu, mengekor Yoongi dan berlari menyusulnya.

Menyisakan Seokjin dan Namjoon di ruang santai apartemen Bangtan.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar lagi, jadi aku harus kembali." Seokjin, dengan kaku dan terburu, membereskan tasnya dan berpamitan tanpa menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

"Oke, aku bisa mengantarmu." Ucap Namjoon mengikuti Seokjin berdiri. Mereka bertatapan kemudian, dengan tatapan terkejut Seokjin yang bukan main imutnya. Namjoon tertawa, "Kenapa?"

Seokjin menggeleng cepat, mirip robot yang secara otomatis menjawab pertanyaan retorik. "Tidak, tidak apa. Kau juga tidak perlu mengantarku."

"Aku ada mobil dan bisa mengantarmu, daripada kau harus naik taksi atau bus."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, menimbang. Ia tahu dan sadar bahwa Ia memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman pada Namjoon, kebaikan dan kelembutan lelaki itu membuat hatinya luluh juga, _huh_. Dan Ia–sebagai lelaki dewasa yang sudah paham–tahu jelas bahwa semobil dengan Namjoon, dengan jarak yang dekat sedemikian rupa, pasti akan membuat kinerja tubuhnya berantakan.

Namun sayang, selama Seokjin berpikir tadi, Namjoon sudah berjalan ke kamarnya, keluar dengan topi rendah berwarna hitam dan kunci mobil di tangan, lalu mengetuk kamar Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , aku keluar sebentar, ya? Jangan lupa nanti malam kita ada jadwal, jadi sejak sore kita sudah harus bersiap."

Yang di dalam kamar tidak menjawab.

"Apapun yang kalian lakukan, _for god's sake_ , jangan sampai kelelahan dan jaga tubuh kalian masing-masing!"

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun, _hyung_!" Jimin berteriak dari dalam, namun dengan suara bergetar.

Namjoon menggeleng ngeri, menatap Seokjin lalu tertawa. "Mereka itu sudah dewasa dan sedang sibuk dengan jadwal, namun selalu mencuri kesempatan. Ayo cepat, aku tidak mau mendengar hal aneh dari kamar mereka."

Seokjin, yang entah kenapa lebih menjadi penurut di depan Namjoon, mengekor di belakangnya, dan berusaha mati-matian untuk menjaga kinerja tubuhnya agar tak mempermalukan diri sendiri.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin? Bukankah penggemarmu yang banyak itu mengenal mobilmu?" Seokjin berbisik sambil memasang sabuk pengaman. Mereka sudah berada di mobil, dan Seokjin masih saja bertanya tak yakin sekalipun tubuhnya–secara tak sadar–menikmati waktu ini dan memasang sabuk pengaman dengan tenang.

Namjoon, yang jelas mengetahuinya, terkekeh gemas. "Ya biar saja, memang kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Namjoon itu membuat Seokjin menoleh menatap Namjoon tak . percaya. Lelaki pecinta makanan itu makin tak percaya mendengar suara santai Namjoon saat mengucapkannya. " _Memang kenapa_ kepalamu itu? Penggemarmu bisa membunuhku!"

"Membunuhmu karena?"

Seokjin terkejut, tak yakin. "Karena... melihatmu bersamaku?"

Namjoon tertawa keras mendengarnya, menyalakan mesin lalu menjalankan mobilnya. Ia sedikit tak peduli dengan gerutuan Seokjin yang masih tak mau diantar tapi tetap naik ke mobilnya. "Penggemarku tak akan membunuhmu hanya karena kita semobil, Jinseok. Lagi pula kau sudah pernah mengunggah foto kita bersama Yoongi dan Jimin beberapa hari yang lalu, kan? Kau mengunggahnya di instagram, _lho_ , dengan pengikutmu yang 2 juta orang."

"Eh?" Seokjin menoleh terkejut. Fakta bahwa Namjoon mengetahui jumlah pengikutnya di instagram membuatnya senang. "Iya, _sih_."

"Tapi mereka mengerikan, sungguh mengerikan. Hanya karena foto itu saja mereka mengatakan hal buruk tentangku. Uh, aku benci _spotlight_!"

Namjoon tertawa kecil. "Kau benci _spotlight_ tapi kau menjadi _youtuber_ dengan pengikut yang banyak."

"Tapi kan berbeda denganmu," lirih Seokjin mirip anak anjing.

Namjoon mengangguk paham, mengerti. Ia meraih tangan Seokjin yang ada di pangkuan paha lelaki itu, menariknya ke tubuhnya dan meremasnya dalam genggaman ringan. "Aku tahu, mereka memberikan komentar buruk padamu, Jinseok. Tapi jangan biarkan itu menjauhkanmu dengan Yoongi, juga aku."

Seokjin menoleh dengan cepat, melihat tangannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah Namjoon genggam dan sedang berada di depan dada lelaki itu. Sekali lagi, suara Namjoon, kelembutannya sekaligus ketegasannya, meluluhkan Seokjin. Entah bagaimana airmata lelaki itu hampir jatuh.

"Maafkan kami, tapi memang seperti itu yang akan terjadi jika menjadi teman ataupun _innercircle_ figur publik, _kan_?"

Seokjin, seperti mendengar titah Namjoon, mengangguk menurut. Genggaman tangan Namjoon terasa hangat dan pas di tangannya, atau mungkin hanya dirinya saja yang merasa hangat dan pas karena perasaannya pada Namjoon.

"Kau mau kuantar kemana, ngomong-ngomong?"

Namjoon menoleh menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan bersinar sekilas, membuat Seokjin tersadar dan menarik tangannya dengan cepat. "Oh, aku harus ke daerah Myeong-dong."

Namjoon mengangguk. Sisa perjalanan mereka diisi dengan sepi, sesekali Namjoon bercerita tentang susahnya mengurus anggotanya dan dua pasangan _lovebird_ di kelompoknya–Yoongi dan Jimin serta Jungkook dan Taehyung. Hanya Hoseok yang cukup sadar dan bisa diandalkan untuk membantu Namjoon menendangi bokong mereka satu per satu agar fokus bekerja. Atau Seokjin yang bercerita bagaimana Ia menyukai kuliner, memasak, dan memakan makanan baru.

"Eh, tunggu." Namjoon menahan Seokjin yang hampir turun dari mobilnya. "Kau serius tentang liburanmu?"

Seokjin kembali merasa tak enak memikirkan tentang liburan. Ia menggigit bibirnya berpikir. "Aku tak tahu, aku masih tak enak dengan Yoongi karena kami pernah berjanji untuk liburan bersama."

Namjoon mengangguk. "Menurutku pergi saja jika memang kau butuh liburan, bersantai dua-tiga hari bukan sebuah masalah."

Seokjin mengangguk, masih tak yakin. "Aku akan memikirkannya."

Namjoon mengangguk lalu tersenyum senang, melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Seokjin yang tadi berhasil menahan Seokjin.

"Terimakasih tumpangannya, Namjoon- _ah_. Kau hati-hati pulangnya,"

"Ya, Jinseok."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin biasa meng _update_ kegiatannya di fitur 'Story' di instagram. Sekalipun Ia tak memberi tahu nama asli data dirinya yang lain, Ia cukup bangga karena pengikutnya tetap aktif mengikuti kegiatannya sehari-hari lewat fitur 'Story' di instagram ini. Ya, nama akunnya sama seperti id yang digunakannya untuk live _mukbang_ , sama pula dengan _channel_ YouTubenya. GreyishPink. Eh, kita sudah membicarakan ini bukan?

Dan hari ini, sejak dini hari, Seokjin meng _update_ kegiatannya lewat fitur di instagram itu. Sejak pukul 2 Ia sudah bangun dan bersiap, pukul 3 _packing_ baju dan keperluan yang akan dibawanya, pukul 4 dia bercerita tentang semangatnya dirinya untuk berpergian sendiri sekaligus rasa khawatirnya.

"Pasti kalian banyak yang sedang tertidur sekarang, tapi biar saja karena selama 7 jam sejak jam 6 nanti kalian tak bisa mengetahui kegiatanku karena aku di pesawat," lalu Seokjin tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Seokjin membuat 'Story' baru karena yang sebelumnya sudah lima belas detik. "Aku bear-benar merasa semangat, _so excited_ , karena ini pertama kalinya aku ke luar negeri sendirian, aku benar-benar sendirian. Aku sama sekali tak memiliki kenalan di Indonesia. Eh, hampir lima belas detik?!"

 _New story:_ "Sebenarnya ini juga yang membuatku khawatir, sangat khawatir, karena aku bukan tipikal orang yang bisa cepat beradaptasi di lingkungan baru. Sayangnya aku sangat suka berada di lingkungan baru, jadi lupakan saja kekhawatiranku. Uh, sudah lima belas detik!"

 _New story:_ "Jadi aku berharap kalian mendoakanku agar bisa nyaman di sana, kudengar di sana benar-benar tropis dan sedang bagus musimnya karena tidak banyak hujan. Uh, bisakah kalian melihat senangnya aku?"

Akhirnya Seokjin menyudahi curhatannya. "Sudahlah, aku terlalu banyak bicara. Tunggu aku, teman-temanku. Aku pasti meng _update_ kegiatanku di sana dan membuat kalian semua iri," Seokjin terkikik. "Aku akan dengan senang hati berbagi _review_ makanan di sana. Selamat tinggal!"

Seokjin melempar ponselnya di kasur, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang berguling-guling. Ia masih mengantuk sebenarnya, sangat. Ia baru tidur dua jam sebelum alarmnya berbunyi. Ia ingat ucapan Yoongi yang cerewet bukan main, tentang sebaiknya Seokjin mengambil penerbangan malam hari, jadi Ia bisa tidur dengan cukup nyenyak di pesawat. Uh, tapi sudahlah sama saja. Kebetulan tiket pesawat malam hari sudah habis dan tersisa kursi belakang di dekat toilet–Seokjin tak mau. Dan jika ingin naik pesawat itu, Ia harus merogoh kocek esktra karena tersisa kursi kelas satu.

Setelah lima belas menit, Seokjin yang dengan bodohnya menghambur-hamburkan waktu, terkesiap dan harus segera bersiap. Ia tak ingin terlambat, dan Jaehwan–sahabatnya–pun telah menunggunya di lobi apartemennya–untuk mengantar tentu saja.

Doakan perjalanan Seokjin kali ini menyenangkan!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin yang superceroboh dan pelupa itu melupakan hal esensial yang seharusnya dilakukan di bandara! Ketika sampai hotel sore hari, Ia baru sadar jika belum membeli nomor khusus Indonesia sehingga Ia bisa berkomunikasi, dan dia merasa sangat bodoh.

Jadi Ia dengan tak tahu malu, berjalan dari hotel setelah bertanya pada resepsionis yang tak terlalu lancar bahasa inggris, pergi ke pusat layanan informasi turis. Uh, sungguh kesal bukan main.

Malamnya, Seokjin yang berencana mencari tempat makan enak dengan interior bagus, tergeletak benar-benar tak berdaya. Ya, sebenarnya tak seberlebihan itu, _sih_. Namun akumulasi _jetlag_ , perjalanan 7 jam, belum-istirahat-langsung-jalan, membuat kakinya pegal. Ia hanya memesan _room service_ untuk makan malamnya, memasang kartu prabayar Indonesia lalu memberi tahu Yoongi dan keluarganya tentang nomor barunya selama di Indonesia untuk 5 hari ke depan, lalu kembali berguling-guling di dalam kamar menunggu _room service_.

MinSuga: _Kau sudah sampai? Kenapa tidak langsung menghubungiku?!_

Seokjin terkekeh, ingin menelpon temannya tapi makanannya sudah datang, jadi Ia dengan semangat dan melupakan soal kakinya, berjingkat dan tak sabar merasakan Ayam Betutu. Ia sudah memiliki daftar panjang makanan apa saja yang ingin Ia makan dan _review_ selama liburannya ini. Dan hasil risetnya menemukan bahwa Ayam Betutu sangat terkenal di sini.

Seperti biasa, Ia mengambil gambar makanan itu dengan usaha maksimal agar terlihat menggiurkan. Mengunggahnya ke akun Instagramnya dengan _caption_ panjang.

Lelaki itu sudah menggumamkan nyanyian karena menahan liurnya, serius bau ayam betutu sangatlah enak!

0822-27XX-XXXX is _calling_...

Seokjin menoleh dan kebingungan melihat layar ponselnya. Nomor teleponnya baru dibelinya, dan siapapun yang Seokjin kabari tentang nomor ponselnya adalah orang Korea, yang jelas-jelas akan menghubungi Seokjin dengan nomor Korea mereka!

Lelaki itu bergidik. Mungkinkah seseorang menyebarkan nomor ponselnya, atau orang jahat yang menelponnya atau–

Seokjin mengangkat panggilan itu tak yakin, dengan suara bergetar Ia menjawab. "Ya?"

Tentunya dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Jinseok, kau dimana?"

ITU NAMJOON!

Ya Tuhan, itu Namjoon! _Fucking_ Namjoon menelponnya! Seokjin merasakan ada konfenti bayangan di perutnya, meledak dan meletup membuatnya kegelian. Senyumnya merekah, lebih lebar dibanding saat ayam betutunya sampai.

Tapi tunggu. Bagaimana Namjoon menelponnya dengan nomor aneh ini? Nomor yang memiliki struktur mirip dengan nomor Indonesia Seokjin.

"Namjoon?"

" _Yes, it is me!_ Kau dimana?"

Seokjin tak yakin harus menjawab apa. Di mana apanya? Di Indonesia? Di Bali? Atau di hotel? "Errrr, di mana apanya?"

"Ya kau sedang di mana?"

"Di Bali,"

Namjoon terkekeh. "Ya aku tahu, Yoongi _hyung_ mengatakannya padaku. Kau di mana? Kau menginap di The Trans Resort bukan?"

Seokjin tak yakin dengan pelafalan nama hotelnya, _duh_. Ia mengumam "Sebentar" lalu berputar di sekeliling kamar siapa tahu ada nama hotel tempatnya menginap itu tertulis. "Aku tak yakin, tapi kedengarannya mirip dengan nama hotelku. Kenapa?"

Namjoon mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu kalau sedang liburan, apalagi kau liburan ke luar negeri sendirian."

"Wow, kau lebih cerewet dari Ibuku."

Namjoon tertawa. "Kau ada di kamar nomor berapa?"

Seokjin bingung, jikapun Namjoon perhatian padanya karena Ia khawatir akan perjalanan solo Seokjin di Bali, detail tentang nomor kamar sepertinya berlebihan untuk ditanyakan.

"Kau mau apa dengan nomor kamarku? Memastikan agar aku tak lupa nomor kamarku dan bingung mencari kamarku?"

Namjoon, entah kenapa, tertawa lagi. "Aku di Bali, Jinseok. Ayo bertemu!"

Seokjin, sekali lagi-sekali lagi, merasakan getaran semangat meletup dalam dirinya. Pipinya bersemu merah tanpa dipaksa dan diperintah, dadanya bergemuruh, geli di bagian perut hingga dada, dan senyuman yang lebar–sangat lebar. "Kau bohong,"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja sampai, kurasa satu jam yang lalu. Aku selesai menata barangku dan aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan malamku di Bali sendirian."

Seokjin menimbang, senyumnya sedikit pudar meskipun tak menghilang. "Kurasa kau menelponku di waktu yang tidak tepat. Aku sangat lelah dan kakiku benar-benar sakit sekarang."

"Huh? Ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi padamu?!"

Suara Namjoon, dengan jelas, terdengar khawatir. Lelaki itu meninggikan suaranya, bertanya dengan cepat dan menuntut.

"Bukan, duh ceritanya panjang. Aku hanya memesan _room service_ dan akan tidur saja malam ini." Seokjin baru ingat ayam betutunya! "Ya ampun aku punya ayam betutu!"

Namjoon terkekeh, "katakan kau di kamar nomor berapa?"

"Hmmm, 197."

"Baiklah."

"Kau tak harus–" teleponnya terputus. Seokjin mendesah percuma. "–datang."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sekali lagi, Seokjin seharusnya menahan perasaannya dan mengaturnya dengan baik. Seokjin tak mendidik perasaannya dengan baik, dan Ia menyesali perihal ini.

Namjoon datang, dengan sekonyong-konyong membawa koyok kaki dan krim untuk otot tegang, dengan membawa sate kelapa dan sebuah senyuman lebar.

Ini masalah heboh, Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM BTS, artis terkenal seantero jagad, sedang bersama Seokjin di kamar hotel tak terlalu mewah ini, dengan senyuman lebar dan santai, juga nyanyian yang Ia gumamkan seperti tak ada hal yang perlu dihebohkan.

"Kau benar-benar datang?" desis Seokjin saat membuka pintu dan menemukan Namjoon tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat dua bungkusan di tangannya. Ya, senyuman lebar yang terpahat sempurna dan menunjukkan ketampanannya, ditambah lesung di pipinya yang membuat lutut Seokjin lemas.

"Aku tak punya teman dan tak ada kegiatan, jadi tak ada salahnya datang ke kamar temanku, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk melihat Namjoon mengeluarkan barang-barang dari bungkusan yang Ia bawa dan ditatanya di meja. Ya benar, mereka hanya teman. Dan Seokjin seharusnya memahami hal ini, dan mengatur perasaannya dengan baik!

"Kau bawa apa?"

Namjoon duduk di sofa dengan melipat kaki. "Koyok pereda pegal, krim pereda pegal, dan sate kelapa yang kubeli asal."

"Apa itu sate kelapa?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahu, tak punya ide tentang hal itu. "Bukankah kau seharusnya yang lebih paham tentang makanan di sini?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Benar juga,"

Lalu ponsel Seokjin bergetar sekali lagi, nomor Yoongi muncul di layar. Seokjin melompat senang ke kasur, menyingkirkan sebentar ayam betutu yang rasanya luar biasa itu, lalu mengangkat sambungan panggilan Yoongi dengan fitur _speakear_ agar Namjoon yang duduk di sofa tak jauh dengannya bisa ikut mendengar.

"Halo, temanku!" Sapa Seokjin ceria.

"Ya halo. Kau bertemu Namjoon di sana?"

Suara Yoongi tak bersahabat. Seokjin mengangkat alis lalu menatap Namjoon, lelaki di seberang ruangan itu menggigit bibir sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya, kami bertemu." Jawab Seokjin enteng.

"Kim Namjoon sialan itu! Beri tahu dia akan kubunuh sepulangnya dia ke Korea!" Yoongi mengatakannya dengan teriak dan ledakan, kedua pria di ruangan itu melotot dan saling memandang bersamaan.

"Memang kenapa?"

Yoongi menggeram, terdengar menghentak-hentak. "Hyung _, sudah kubilang jangan marah-marah._ " Terdengar suara Jimin di belakang Yoongi.

"Kim _fucking_ Namjoon itu, si sialan keparat itu, pergi tanpa pamit kepada kami–"

" _Dia pamit padaku,_ hyung. _Sudah jangan marah padanya_."

"Diam Jim–!" suara Yoongi membentak. "Dia pergi, mentang-mentang tak ada jadwal untuk seminggu ke depan, meninggalkanku dan lagu kami yang belum selesai, Jin! Sialan, jika kau bertemu dengannya, sampaikan salamku padanya, katakan aku akan membunuhnya."

Seokjin melirik Namjoon, menggumam tak yakin. Namjoon mengendikkan bahu sambil memejamkan matanya, "Aku di sini, _hyung_."

"Wah, kalian berdua sedang bersama rupanya! Sialan kau, sungguh aku membenci kalian berdua! Bagaimana bisa kalian liburan bersama meninggalkanku dengan pekerjaan menumpuk dan proyek album kita, Kim Namjoon?!"

" _Hyung_ –aku sudah menyelesaikan bagianku, aku sudah meminta izin manajer tentang rencanaku. Bahkan aku menginap di studio selama seminggu penuh, _hyung_."

Yoongi mendengus keras, "kau melupakan teman-temanmu, huh?"

"Aku sudah meminta ijin!"

"Siapa yang kau mintai ijin, _sialan_!"

"Jimin–"

"Jimin _sialan_! Mati saja kalian bertiga."

Seokjin menjawab cepat. "Siapa satunya dari kalian bertiga?"

"Satunya kau, Kim Seokjin!"

Seokjin melotot tak percaya. "Serius, aku masih lebih tua darimu."

Yoongi mendengus keras sekali lagi. " _Huh, like i care_!"

Seokjin mendecakkan lidah. "Sebenarnya apa maumu menelpon?"

Yoongi berdeham kencang, "Namjoon sialan _mu_ itu membuat kehebohan, semua berita _online_ memuat _headline_ yang sama; dia pergi ke Bali."

Wow, Yoongi menyebut Namjoon milik Seokjin?! Seokjin hampir tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, mendengar title kepemilikan yang diberikan Yoongi barusan. Untungnya Ia bisa menjaga kelakuannya dan tak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Namjoon.

"Oh benarkah?"

"Ya siapa yang tak kaget jika tiba-tiba _leader_ BTS terlihat di bandara dengan koper besar, sendirian, dan tersenyum mirip orang gila?"

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang terdiam di sofa.

"Kau mendengarnya, Namjoon?" suara Yoongi meninggi.

Namjoon kelabakan di tembak demikian. "Uh, ya _hyung_ , aku paham."

"Paham apanya?! Kalau kau paham itu kau tidak akan mengambil jadwal penerbangan di siang bolong dimana wajah tampanmu yang aneh itu terlihat dengan jelas! Setidaknya pakai masker atau penutup kepala, atau bungkus wajahmu dengan tas!"

Seokjin mendengus.

"Sebagai orang yang peduli dengan kalian, dan _hyung_ di BTS, aku sangat peduli dengan kalian berdua, kalian yang sangat bodoh ini."

"Hei aku tak bodoh!" Seokjin mencela cepat.

"Diam, _sialan_!" Yoongi mencela lebih cepat. "Semua orang tahu Namjoon di Bali, semua orang tahu. Aku sedang bicara dengan perusahaan agar mereka mewanti penggemarmu di Bali dan Indonesia untuk tidak mengganggu privasimu."

"–Wow, terimakasih, _hyung_."

"Jangan bicara dulu, aku muak mendengar suaramu!"

Namjoon beringsut.

"Bagaimanapun, setiap orang pasti akan membicarakan ini, dan aku tak akan kaget jika ada penggemarmu yang mengambil gambarmu diam-diam, mengingat penggemarmu kadang sedikit gila. Jadi, Kim _fucking_ Namjoon, sebaiknya kau jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan jaga Seokjinku!"

Namjoon mengangguk, Ia sudah memikirkan tentang ini sebenarnya. Tapi tak sedetail Yoongi, Ia bahkan melupakan tentang faktor berita dan media. Pikirannya hanya satu saat itu.

Suara Yoongi akhrinya melunak. "Kau tak apa, Jin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin menahan tawa senangnya mendengar suara Yoongi yang kembali melembut. "Ya, ada beberapa hal tapi tak perlu khawatir. Aku baik."

"Syukurlah." Seokjin bisa membayangkan Yoongi sedang menjilat bibirnya sambil mengangguk saat mengatakan syukur barusan. "Aku bisa percaya padamu dan Namjoon, kan? Aku khawatir pada sahabat lemahku."

"Hei aku tak lemah!"

"Ya, kau lemah." Potong Yoongi cepat. "Kau berhutang liburan denganku, Jin!"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Aku tahu, kau mau kubawakan oleh-oleh?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Tidak, jaga dirimu saja dan buatku berhenti khawatir."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar mirip anak kecil, mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman cerahnya. Mereka berbincang layaknya karib beberapa menit, dan Namjoon merekam pemandangan itu dengan kedua matanya. Melihat bagaimana Seokjin, yang paling tua, berguling-guling dan bercerita dengan semangat pada Yoongi–seolah Ia yang paling muda diantara mereka bertiga. Pemandangan yang jarang ditemui Namjoon.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

[Pann: Food blogger dengan id GreyishPink, yang juga teman Suga BTS, berlibur ke Bali. Dan kalian tahu? RM BTS juga disana! Ingatkah kalian bahwa beberapa waktu lalu mereka sempat dikabarkan dekat, lalu kabar itu sempat membuat ARMY terpecah jadi dua kubu; yang mendukung keduanya dan tidak. Wow, aku bertaruh jika mereka memang sedang berkencan. Bagaimana tanggapan kalian, ARMY- _nim_?]

 _Ditanggapi oleh 2870 orang, disukai oleh 1891 orang, tidak disukai oleh 983 orang._

 **-TBC-**

 **Wow, i did it!**

 **RnR pls, i am waiting your review guys. Gimana? Oke gak sih? duh, bingung aku mikirin 'apa ceritaku bagus atau nggak ya? Gimana ya?'**

 **RnR sayangku.**

 **ILY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**GreyishPink**

Main cast : RM a.k.a Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin

Other cast : other BTS member

Length : parts ( 2871words)

Genre : T

 **Youtuber!Seokjin. BTS with 6 members! (except Seokjin)**

.

.

.

 **GreyishPink**

Perasaan.

Duh, hal itu yang paling susah ditebak manusia. Susah sekali menebak perasaan manusia, kita hanya bisa menerka dan mengira-ngira. Perasaan juga yang sering membuat kita salah memilih keputusan, mengakuisisi otak dan memenangkan perasaan mengatur hidup kita.

Dan Seokjin sangat membencinya. Ia lemah dengan urusan perasaan, Ia bodoh dalam hal itu. Mungkin itu sebabnya Ia betah berteman dengan Yoongi, yang dengan dingin dan cueknya, sering mengungkapkan apa yang Ia rasakan. Membuat Seokjin nyaman berteman dengannya karena tak perlu susah-susah menebak apa yang Ia mau.

Seokjin juga tak punya banyak teman. Ia malas dan terlalu sibuk jika harus memikirkan hubungan pertemanan atau sekedar pacaran untuk main-main. Bagaimanapun Ia sudah dewasa, lelaki matang yang dewasa, Ia cukup malas untuk bermain dengan perasaan dan menjaga perasaan orang lain yang belum tentu sebanding dengan pemikirannya.

Dan segala kebaikan Namjoon, juga kelembutan dan segala sifatnya, membuat Seokjin sedikit mual. Bukan mual karena muak. Tak lebih karena Ia bingung menentukan sikap menghadapi teman segrup Yoongi itu.

Hubungan mereka dimulai karena memiliki teman yang sama, sering keluar bersama dan tak sengaja bertemu, lalu mereka sering makan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan selama ini mereka tak pernah pergi bersama hanya berdua, selalu bersama orang lain, setidaknya Yoongi.

Namun sekali lagi, Seokjin membenci perasaannya. Yang dengan seenaknya sendiri berpikir bahwa _leader_ BTS itu memiliki sesuatu yang lebih pada Seokjin mengingat setiap Ia pergi dengan Yoongi, lelaki itu selalu ada. Atau segala kebaikan dan kelembutan yang ditawarkan Namjoon padanya.

Seokjin mendecih menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin lebar di kamar mandi kamarnya. Ia memang tak tahu bagaimana sikap Namjoon pada orang lain, siapa tahu lelaki itu memang tipikal penyayang atau bagaimana.

Seokjin menggeram, kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jinseok, kau tak apa?"

Suara Namjoon di luar mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, membuat Seokjin melotot terkejut.

Namjoon tidur di kamarnya semalam!

Mereka tidur berbagi kasur _king size_ dan berada di bawah selimut yang sama!

Ya tuhan!

Kiamat sudah, Seokjin yakin perasaannya akan membuatnya gila dengan membuat teori-teori gila tentang alasan Namjoon menginap di sini semalam.

"Namjoon?" Seokjin tak yakin. "Uh, katakan padaku kenapa kau bisa tidur di sini semalam?" Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya dan membuka pintu, mengeluarkan kepalanya saja dan menatap Namjoon tak yakin.

Lelaki yang sedang bergulingan di kasur sambil memainkan ponselnya itu melirik acuh pada Seokjin. "Kau sudah tidur semalam, setelah menelpon Yoongi _hyung_. Kau melupakan makananmu dan meninggalkan aku sendirian di kamarmu. Kau lupa?"

Seokjin merasa bodoh. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Dan ketika aku mau pulang kau meracau kakimu sakit, jadi aku memasang koyok dan membalurkan krim pereda nyeri itu di kakimu, kau bahkan memintaku memijat kakimu, Jinseok. Kau lupa?"

Seokjin memejamkan mata menggigit bibirnya. Dia bodoh, dan benar-benar bodoh.

"Aku jadi tak tega meninggalkanmu, jadi aku menginap saja. Toh tempat tidurmu luas."

Seokjin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan membanting pintu. Ia tak tahan membayangkan bagaimana bodohnya dirinya semalam ketika mengigau di depan Namjoon. Uh, sialan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka sarapan bersama di restoran hotel, dengan menu sarapan yang lumayan menurut Seokjin. Ia mencoba nasi goreng Indonesia dan jus dan buah. Sedangkan Namjoon memesan _American breakfast_ semaunya sendiri.

"Kau memesan _american breakfast_ karena kau pernah tinggal di sana?" Seokjin bercanda, yang dirinya tahu sebenarnya jika candaannya sering tak lucu.

Namun Namjoon mengangguk. "Aku pernah tinggal di sana."

Seokjin melotot terkejut, hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri. Ia baru tahu tentang itu. " _You don't_."

" _Yes, I am._ "

Seokjin menggigit lidahnya, guyonannya benar-benar gagal kali ini. Ia menyantap buah-buahan tropisnya ketika sarapan Namjoon datang. "Kau sangat menyukai itu?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Aku bisa membuatnya, yang kujamin lebih enak dari buatan koki di sini,"

" _You bet_."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "serius. Lain kali kubuatkan, ya, biar kau tahu rasa masakanku."

Namjoon tertawa kecil, menyantap daging _bacon_ goreng di piringnya. "Jangan,"

Seokjin tak sengaja mendengar ucapan lirih itu. "Eh, kenapa?"

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Seokjin lurus ke dalam mata, dan mengucapkan kalimat lirih yang penuh penekanan. "Nanti aku bingung jika terlanjur suka masakanmu."

Seokjin tak paham, mengerutkan dahi meminta penjelasan.

Sekali lagi, Namjoon terkekeh. "Kau ingat, beberapa waktu lamanya lalu, kau pernah memasakkanku _fettucini_?"

Seokjin tak ingat.

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "bukan memasakkan **ku** , _sih_ , memasakkan anak bangtan _fettucini_ , mungkin akhir tahun lalu."

Seokjin terdiam berpikir beberapa saat. Ia tak yakin sebenarnya, tapi menurut saja mendengarkan cerita Namjoon.

"Sejak saat itu aku merasa selalu ada yang kurang dari _fettucini_ yang kumakan."

Seokjin tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Wow, benarkah begitu hebatnya masakanku?"

Namjoon menaruh garpunya, mengangguk yakin menatap Seokjin. "Ya, aku serius. Lidahku, entah bagaimana, jika sudah merasakan masakan enak, terenak, tidak akan merasa 'enak' lagi memakan makanan yang sama jika bukan masakan terenak itu. Bagaimana ya aku menjelaskannya?"

Seokjin tersenyum lebar. "Ya, ya, aku paham jika masakanku memang sangat enak."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, memperhatikan gerakan mengunyah Seokjin yang memasukkan semua makanan ke mulutnya dan membuat pipinya menggembung penuh. Ia melanjutkan makan dan mereka berdua diam.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tentang tipe idealmu yang pandai memasak itu?" Seokjin bertanya lirih, tidak mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangguk mantap. "Kubilang lidahku sangat sensitif pada rasa masakan enak, sejauh ini aku sudah cocok dengan masakan ibuku dan kimchinya yang nomor satu, restoran Hanwoo yang sering kita datangi, restoran tiongkok di _china town_ , hmmm mana lagi ya?"

"Intinya, jika kau mengenalku, aku akan menandai tempat atau orang yang memiliki _signature dish_ masing-masing, dan selalu datang padanya jika aku menginginkan makanan itu."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, mulai berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Dan aku cukup kesusahan jika ingin makan _fettucini_ lagi."

Seokjin tertawa mendengar Namjoon mengucapkannya. Kalimatnya terdengar picisan dan sedikit menggelikan. "Ya ampun, kita berada di negara yang sama, di kota yang sama, dan kau memiliki nomorku. Kau bisa menelponku kapanpun untuk makan _fettucini_ , kapanpun, Namjoon- _ah_."

Namjoon ikut tertawa geli dan mengangguk. "Ya, akan kulakukan."

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya santai. "Bukan masalah besar, toh aku tak memiliki _deadline_ dan dikejar jadwal seperti kalian."

"Kapanpun?"

"Ya, kapanpun, Namjoon- _ah_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka seperti turis. Benar-benar menikmati waktu liburan mereka yang sebentar dan berkeliling pulau ini–ya, hiperbola _sih_ karena jelas tidak akan cukup waktu dan tenaga mereka untuk benar-benar berkeliling Bali.

Beruntung Seokjin ditemani Namjoon, lelaki itu sangat profesional saat menjadi turis. Ia menyewa mobil, yang Seokjin sendiri tak yakin karena sistem transportasi Indonesia yang jauh berbeda dengan Korea; posisi pengemudi yang berbeda.

"Kau yakin bisa menyetir? Kau bisa mengemudikan dari kiri dan sekarang kau mengemudikan di kanan, Namjoon- _ah_. Kita naik taksi saja."

Namjoon menggeleng, memakai kacamata hitamnya–yang _daaaaamnnnn_ membuat ketampanan lelaki itu naik dua kali lipat.

"Tidak, jika kita naik taksi pasti membatasi perjalanan kita dan mobilitas kita. Aku tak masalah dengan sistem transportasi pengemudi di kanan, semalam saja aku berhasil dan selamat mengemudi dari hotelku ke hotelmu."

Oh ya, Seokjin lupa jika mereka sudah bersama sejak semalam dan Namjoon mengingatkannya–membuat Seokjin mengingat kembali bagaimana lelaki itu hanya memakai celana pendek saat keluar dari kamar mandi!

"Naik, Jinseok." Titah Namjoon halus, membuka pintu mobil yang terlihat gagah ini, dan.. bolehkan Seokjin membual sekali lagi jika mobil sewaan pilihan Namjoon ini membuat ketampanannya naik tiga kali lipat?

"Jadi, kau mau kemana saja hari ini?"

Seokjin menggumam. Ia membuka ponselnya lalu melihat catatannya. "Aku ingin liburanku ini berarti, jadi _holiday list_ ku berisi tempat makan yang ingin kucoba. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, menjalankan mobilnya dengan membuka jendela di sampingnya, membuat angin-segar-pukul-sembilan menyapa hidung mereka. "Aku bukan orang yang teratur dan mendaftar keinginanku, _sih._ Jadi aku ikut denganmu saja."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, terlanjur senang. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon menjaga ucapannya, dan serius dengan kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar menuruti Seokjin yang bertingkah kekanakan dan menunjuk tempat sesuka hatinya tanpa merencanakan dengan matang jalur mereka–mereka berputar-putar dan bolak-balik melewati jalanan yang sama karena buruknya perencanaan Seokjin.

Lelaki itu mendaftar secara acak restoran atau tempat makan yang Ia ingin kunjungi. Ia hanya mendaftar tempat yang ingin Ia kunjungi tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan lokasi satu dengan yang lainnya. Alhasil, Seokjin dan Namjoon melewati dua tempat yang sama saat perjalanan menunju tempat makan keempat.

"Eh, bukannya kita sudah kemari tadi?" Seokjin mendengung kebingungan.

"Ya, kita tadi sudah kemari, lalu kita keselatan, sekarang kita ke utara. Kita memutar, Jinseok."

Seokjin terkejut mendengarnya. Menyadari kebodohannya sekaligus menyadari kejeniusan Namjoon yang sudah paham arah mata angin di tempat baru.

Hari sudah cukup sore, Seokjin melepas kacamatanya dan membiarkan sinar oranye Bali mengenai wajahnya. Namjoon dan Seokjin tetap membuka jendela mobilnya, kecuali tadi siang saat Bali sangat panas, mereka menutupnya karena keringat mengucur deras.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?"

Seokjin mengeluh, menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Kau masih menawariku pergi ke tempat makan dengan perut begah seperti ini?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil. "Perutmu saja, perutku tidak."

Seokjin mengeluh lebih keras, membuat Namjoon tertawa keras juga. Ia baru ingat, dari enam tempat makan yang Ia datangi, Namjoon tidak banyak makan. Hanya Seokjin yang dengan semangat memesan menu dan me _review_ makanan yang Ia pesan, mengunggahnya ke instagram dan _story_ di instagram, juga merekam perjalanan mereka untuk vlog di Youtubenya. Ya, untuk vlog, sekalipun Seokjin tak merekam Namjoon dan tak membiarkan Namjoon masuk ke vlognya.

"Lalu kemana kita? Sudah begini saja daftar liburanmu?"

Seokjin merengut. "Tentu saja tidak! Besok masih ada waktu," ucapnya lalu tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat sekarang, mengistirahatkan perutku dan tubuhku."

"Di?"

Seokjin menggumam berpikir. "Hotel?"

Namjoon merengut, "Jangan, Jinseok. Turis macam apa yang bersantai di hotel pukul lima sore setelah menempuh 7 jam perjalanan pesawat?"

Seokjin mencebik. "Ya santai saja, _dong_. Lalu saranmu kemana kita?"

Namjoon terkekeh. "Aku sempat membaca ada _beach club_ terkenal di sini, di sana kita bisa menyewa meja dan memandangi _sunset_ sambil mendengar musik enak."

Seokjin mengagguk menurut. "Terserah kau saja, turis profesional."

Lelaki yang menyetir terkekeh dengan sebutan Seokjin, "Tapi tak masalah jika kita kembali sebentar ke hotelku? Aku ingin ganti baju."

Seokjin mengangguk sedikit tak peduli. "Terserah kau saja, yang menyetir kan bukan aku."

Seokjin mendesis tak percaya dengan hotel mewah yang di sewa Namjoon. _Well,_ kelas mereka berbeda; yang satu seorang YouTuber sekaligus guru memasak _freelance_ , yang satu lagi adalah artis top dunia. Hotel Namjoon begitu bagus, dengan kolam renang _fancy_ yang luas, pohon kelapa yang menyegarkan, dan _wow_ lihat kamar Namjoon yang pasti mengurasi uang Seokjin untuk menyewanya.

"Kau meninggalkan kemewahan ini dan memilih tidur di hotel seperti milikku?"

Namjoon memencet angka di lift sambil tertawa mengejek. "Memangnya apa bedanya?"

Seokjin melotot, memukul lengan Namjoon main-main. "Dengan kemewahan dan kenyamanan ini kau bertanya apa bedanya dengan hotelku?"

Namjoon masih tak setuju. "Kasur keduanya sama-sama empuk, airnya sama-sama menyegarkan, udaranya juga sama enaknya. Apa bedanya?"

"Kau–buat apa memesan hotel semahal ini jika akhirnya tak kau tempati? Kenapa juga kau menuruti orang yang tidurnya melantur semalam, _duh_ , aku merasa tak enak."

Namjoon menggeleng sambil tertawa, mengacak rambutnya yang berantakan. "Semalam aku tidur nyenyak, kok." Denting lift terdengar dan pintu terbuka. Namjoon berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu dari Seokjin. "Dan aku bersyukur tidur semalam." Ucapnya lirih.

Namjoon memasukkan _pass card_ ke kamarnya, masuk dengan santai, lalu membuka lemari besar di kamarnya. Seokjin, berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak menggerutu karena kemewahan _suite room_ hotel Namjoon, duduk melipat kaki di sofa mewah di kamar Namjoon.

Seokjin masih menggumam memuja kemewahan kamar ini ketika Namjoon berdiri di depannya dengan celana pendek berwarna _khaki_ , kemeja biru tipis, dan sandal.

"Wow, kau memang turis profesional!" Dibandingkan Seokjin yang memakai celana jins selutut dan kaos oblong, Namjoon terlihat jauh lebih tampan dibanding dirinya.

Mereka langsung turun, tak mau melewatkan _sunset_ dan merasa percuma jika melewatkannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu dengan kamarku?"

"Kau gila? Kamarku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kamarmu!"

Namjoon terkekeh, menatap Seokjin. "Kalau begitu, _check out_ dari hotelmu, dan menginap di kamarku."

Seokjin mencelos hatinya, mulutnya hampir menganga lebar jika Ia tak menahannya. Ia hampir berteriak "Kau gila?" dalam bahasa Indonesia jika Namjoon tidak masuk lebih dulu ke mobil.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pilihan Namjoon, _uh_ , sangat keren. Seokjin sekilas membaca nama tempat ini 'Sundays Beach Club'. Dan–sekali lagi–memang kelas Namjoon sangat jauh berbeda dengannya. Ia memilih tempat yang amat indah, seindah surga menurut Seokjin–meski lelaki itu belum pernah ke surga tentu saja!

Ini benar-benar di pantai, _bean bag_ di pasir pantai berwarna putih, menghadap laut dan matahari yang hampir terbenam berwarna jingga di langit, tebing yang berada di kanan mereka menjulang tinggi menyembunyikan surga tersembunyi ini.

"Kau gila..." desis Seokjin setelah Namjoon memesan tempat. Namjoon bersikeras membayar tagihan mereka karena ini idenya untuk datang ke tempat ini–Seokjin tidak semurahan itu, Ia berkali-kali memaksa Namjoon memisahkan _bill_ tapi lelaki itu mendesis menyuruh Seokjin diam.

"Apa?" Namjoon menoleh menyesap Gimlet andalan di sini.

"Kau gila,"

"Aku?" Namjoon, jelas kebingungan.

"Kau membawaku ke surga! Oh, Namjoon, ini benar-benar surga! Terimakasih membawaku kemari!"

Seokjin memekik begitu senang, dengan senyuman lebar dan pekikan senangnya, membuat Namjoon tak menyesal mengajak lelaki ini kemari. Ia lega.

Lalu telepon Seokjin berdering. Ia memutar bola matanya, menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menyala ke Namjoon. "Lihat, orang yang lebih cerewet dari Ibuku menelpon."

Namjoon terkekeh. Mengendikkan bahu, bagaimanapun Ia tahu seberapa cerewetnya Yoongi.

"Ya, Ma?" Seokjin menjawab dengan malas.

"Ma? Kau mabuk apa bagaimana? Ini aku, Yoongi."

Seokjin mendengus. "Kau lebih cerewet dari Ibuku, pantas 'kan kupanggil begitu."

Yoongi mendecakkan lidah ingin menyumpah. "Kau sudah lihat apa yang _trending_ di Korea?"

"Apa?"

"Kalian berdua!" suara Yoongi memekik, Seokjin meringis. "Semalam, entah siapa jenius bajingan yang membuat artikel di situs Pann, menjelaskan bahwa Namjoon berlibur ke Bali dan bersamaan dengan dirimu yang juga disana."

"Lalu?"

Yoongi mendengus keras. "Kau tak tahu tentang rumormu dengan Namjoon yang berpacaran?"

Seokjin tertawa jenaka. "Wah, aku harap itu bukan hanya rumor."

"Kau gila?!" Suara Yoongi naik tiga oktaf. "Kau mabuk?"

Seokjin merengut sambil tertawa. "Tidak, _duh_ , aku hanya bercanda."

"Bercandamu tidak lucu."

"Kau PMS, huh?"

Yoongi menyumpah keras. "Aku ingin bicara dengan Namjoonmu."

Seokjin tersenyum geli mendengar titel yang diberikan Yoongi pada Namjoon untuknya, namun menjaga bibirnya untuk tak memekik girang. "Ibu kita ingin bicara padamu." Seokjin sengaja berbicara dengan nada keras agar Yoongi mendengarnya, sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada Namjoon.

" _You mother**cker,_ Kim Seokjin!"

Namjoon terkekeh, menerima ponsel Seokjin lalu menyapa Yoongi. "Ya, Ibuku?"

"Kalian berdua pasangan sialan!"

Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang sedang memakan tempura pesanan mereka. "Wow, aku senang mendengar titel kami yang kau berikan, _hyung_."

"Uh, aku benar-benar membenci kalian berdua!"

Namjoon tertawa. "Kenapa, _sih_?"

"Aku bisa tahu kalian pergi kemana saja hari ini,"

"Kau memata-matai kami?"

"Tidak, penggemarmu yang sangat banyak itu mengambil gambar kalian."

Namjoon sedikit tak suka mendengarnya, melirik Seokjin yang tak tahu apapun tentang ini dan masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Lalu bagaimana, _hyung_?"

"Aku sudah meminta perusahaan menuliskan permintaan untuk menghargai privasimu, aku juga sempat membaca di internet tentang banyaknya ARMY yang mewanti-wanti agar semua penggemar yang bertemu denganmu menjaga privasimu dan tidak mengambil gambarmu."

"Wow, itu bagus, _hyung_."

"Tapi tidak semua mendengar dan melakukannya."

Namjoon mengangguk paham. "Lalu bagaimana?"

Yoongi menggumam berpikir. "Kau meng _update_ twitter dan meminta mereka untuk tak mengambil dan menjaga privasimu? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau sudah tanya Bang PD?"

"Kurasa Ia akan setuju,"

Namjoon berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah."

"Kuharap kalian menikmati liburan kalian, uh, aku benci cemas pada kalian."

Namjoon tertawa mendengarnya, bagaimanapun kekasih _tsundere_ Jimin ini begitu perhatian pada temannya dan adiknya. "Terimaksih, _hyung_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau memiliki banyak waktu dengan membaca internet dan forum diskusi, _hyung_?"

Yoongi terdengar memekik. "Tidak! Aku tidak fokus bekerja dan menunda pekerjaanku yang banyak karena khawatir dengan kalian! Sialan!"

Namjoon menutup sambungan teleponnya, tidak mau mendengar sumpah serapah Yoongi. Mengembalikan ponsel Seokjin lalu menjelaskan keadaannya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencoba meng _update_ Twitter kami, meminta langsung pada penggemar untuk menjaga privasiku."

"Apakah akan berhasil?" Seokjin meringis merasa tak enak.

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu, juga tak tahu jawabannya. "Kita coba saja. Bisa kau foto aku dengan latar belakang _sunset_ ini?"

Seokjin mengangguk, menerima ponsel Namjoon dan melakukan perintah lelaki itu.

Namjoon terdiam setelah Seokjin mengambil fotonya, dan memikirkan _tweet_ yang tepat tanpa membuat siapapun khawatir dan membuat kehebohan.

"Bolehkan aku tetap meng _update_ kegiatanku?" Seokjin bertanya menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan tak yakin. Nadanya terdengar sungkan dan takut. Namjoon memalingkan wajahnya dari layar ponsel yang sejak tadi ditatapnya, dan berganti menatap lurus ke mata Seokjin. "Kalau tidak juga tidak apa!" Seokjin melanjutkan ucapannya dengan cepat, masih dengan nada sungkan.

Membuat Namjoon tertawa geli melihat lelaki itu. "Tidak apa, lakukan saja pekerjaanmu, Jinseok."

Ada ketenangan dalam dada Seokjin setelah mendengarnya. Membuat perasaannya benar-benar damai melihat bagaimana Namjoon bertingkah, seolah menghapuskan keraguan dan kecemasan Seokjin sejak lelaki itu mendengar penjelasan Namjoon.

Ia tersenyum senang, lalu mulai memfoto lokasi indah pantai ini, dan memfoto matahari yang hampir terbenam di ufuk. Ia memfoto makanan dan minuman yang sisa setengah–tentu saja tidak melihatkan Namjoon di seluruh fotonya.

Kemudian Ia merekam untuk _story_ di instagramnya, memperlihatkan suasana dan makanan di meja mereka, sekali lagi melewatkan bagian Namjoon untuk tidak direkam dan merekam belakangnya.

"Jinseok, kau mau pesan makanan lagi?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

[Intiz: RM BTS berteman baik dengan Food blogger ber-id GreyishPink? Beberapa penggemar mengunggah foto RM yang berada di Bali dan bersama dengan food blogger itu seharian.]

 _Ditanggapi oleh 3328 orang, disukai oleh 2751 orang, tidak disukai oleh 1197 orang._

[Pann: ARMY kumohon berikan teori kalian tentang idolamu, RM, yang sepertinya benar-benar gay! Hahahaha aku ingin tak percaya dengan berita ini tapi melihat bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian saat liburan membuatku sedikit mual.]

 _Ditanggapi oleh 15621 orang, disukai oleh 7152 orang, tidak disukai oleh 16983 orang._

[Naver: Aku memiliki video dari _instastories_ GreyishPink- _nim_ dimana Ia sedang merekam tempatnya bersantai dan seseorang (yang menurutku mirip suara RM BTS) memanggilnya Jinseok dan suara itu terekam video! _Melampirkan video._ ]

 _Ditanggapi oleh 28120 orang, disukai oleh 10261 orang, tidak disukai oleh 1783 orang._

 **-TBC-**

 **RnR sayangku?**

 **ILY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GreyishPink**

Main cast : RM a.k.a Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin

Other cast : other BTS member

Genre : **M!**

 **Youtuber!Seokjin. BTS with 6 members! (except Seokjin)**

 **Warning! My dear readers, Bab ini RATE M! Kalian yang di bawah umur, skip aja bagian di Lombok!**

.

.

.

 **GreyishPink**

Belum sampai mereka sampai di kamar hotel Namjoon, ponsel keduanya berbunyi nyaring bersautan.

 _MinSuga_ menelpon Seokjin.

 _JungHoseok_ menelpon Namjoon.

Keduanya saling melirik. Mereka sedang menunggu lift dan tak yakin akan ada sinyal di dalam lift.

Seokjin memilih mengangkat telepon Yoongi dibanding mati karena tak mengkatnya.

"Mati saja kalian berdua!" Yoongi berseru, tanpa kalimat pembuka ataupun sapaan seorang sahabat.

.

.

.

"Mati aku Namjoon! Harus kuapakan hidupku sekarang, mati aku!" Seokjin menggulung kepalanya di dalam selimut tebal di tempat tidur Namjoon.

Keduanya cemas bukan main, terlebih Seokjin.

Di _story_ instagramnya yang terakhir, saat Seokjin merekam _beach club_ yang mereka datangi, suara Namjoon terekam tanpa sengaja–sungguh. Keduanya baru tahu dari Yoongi satu jam kemudian, setelah disumpahi mati oleh Yoongi dan janji Hoseok untuk menendang bokong Namjoon, Seokjin segera menghapus _story_ terakhirnya.

Dia benci berurusan dengan penggemar gila Namjoon.

"Kau tidak akan mati, Jinseok." Suara Namjoon masih terdengar tenang, sekalipun lelaki itu sama sekali tidak. Hoseok dan manajernya menelpon berurutan, kemudian dilanjutkan Bang PD. Semuanya bertanya apakah mereka baik-baik saja, dan menenangkan Namjoon bahwa masalah ini pasti bisa diselesaikan dengan baik. Bahwa ini bukan masalah besar.

Berbeda dengan Seokjin yang disumpahi mati oleh Yoongi.

"Tapi kau sudah menghapusnya, kan?"

Seokjin mengeluarkan kepalanya dari gulungan selimut tebal, mengangguk dengan mata memerah dan rambut acak-acakan. Namjoon tak tahan, Ia terkekeh geli dan duduk di dekat kepala Seokjin. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan rambut lelaki di yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Maaf, ya. Sungguh, aku bersumpah aku tak tahu jika suaramu terekam dan mereka mengetahuinya."

Namjoon mengangguk sambil tertawa. "Tenang saja, bukan masalah besar."

Seokjin melotot, matanya hampir menangis. "Bukan masalah besar apanya? Ya Tuhan, aku tak sanggup kembali ke Korea."

Namjoon meringis. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Air mata Seokjin benar-benar hampir menetes. "Kau ini pintar darimananya sih? Tidak bisakah kau menghubungkan antara suaramu yang terekam di instagramku dengan berita aneh yang ramai di bahas tentang kita yang bersamaan seharian?"

Namjoon mengangguk paham. "Tapi memang seperti itu kejadiannya."

Seokjin melotot ingin menoyor kepala lelaki di depannya itu. Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, meredam suaranya. "Semua orang menelponku dan banyak sekali notifikasi dari SNSku. Aku tak sanggup dengan hal besar seperti ini."

"Hei, Jinseok." Namjoon berucap dengan lembut, menarik tangan Seokjin yang menutupi wajahnya. "Kau tidak sengaja melakukannya, Yoongi _hyung_ juga tak akan sampai hati membunuhmu. Dan aku beruntung karena manajerku dan PD- _nim_ membantuku dengan baik, mereka melakukan yang terbaik. Sudah tak perlu khawatir."

Seokjin masih tak tenang. "Duh, bagaimana jika mereka mencari tahu identitasku, atau apartemenku, atau–Ya Tuhan aku butuh alkohol!"

Namjoon tertawa, melihat ponselnya bergetar sekali lagi. Bang PD menelponnya.

"Tunggu ya. Jangan menangis." Namjoon menepuk pipi Seokjin lalu berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Seokjin. "Ya, _hyung_?"

.

.

.

Seokjin benar-benar mencari alkohol ke bar hotel, membawa sebotol Smirnoff ke kamar Namjoon. Lelaki itu sudah cukup membawa masalah bagi Namjoon, jadi Ia ingin menjadi pribadi lebih baik dan tidak membuat masalah saat mabuk di bar hotel. Oke.

Namjoon terkejut setelahnya, melihat wajah cemberut Seokjin yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan sebotol Smirnoff di tangannya. Lelaki itu menurunkan tangannya dari kepala dan terkejut dengan pemandangan di depan pintu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mabuk, Jinseok?"

Seokjin mengangguk lemah, mengambil cangkir di dapur kamar hotel Namjoon, duduk melipat kaki dan meminum vodka seperti meminum susu.

"Kau yakin ingin mabuk hanya dengan vodka?"

Seokjin mendelik. "Kali ini aku bersyukur karena hanya dengan vodka aku sudah bisa tidur semalaman."

Namjoon tertawa, melempar ponselnya ke kasur, lalu mengambil cangkir dari dapur. Ikut duduk bersama Seokjin. "Kutemani mabuk."

Seokjin mencibir tapi tetap mengisi gelas Namjoon. "Rasanya aku tak ingin kembali ke Korea besok, aku tak siap dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa."

"Kau masih memikirkan masalah tadi?"

Seokjin melotot, hampir memukul kepala Namjoon dengan botol. "Kau pikir?!"

Namjoon terkekeh, menyesap cairan bening di cangkirnya dengan khidmat. "Kau tidak sengaja melakukannya, itu pertama. Kedua, jelas-jelas itu hanya tulisan seseorang yang mungkin membencimu atau membenciku yang hanya berdasar asumsi suara yang terekam adalah suaraku. Yang ketiga, jelas-jelas perusahaanku akan membantumu karena Yoongi _hyung_ pasti meminta mereka melakukan yang terbaik. Terakhir, mengingat bagaimana sayangnya Yoongi _hyung_ padamu, aku yakin dengan pasti masalah ini akan selesai dalam hitungan hari, paling lama seminggu."

Seokjin malas menatap wajah sok pintar Namjoon. Seokjin sudah setengah kehilangan kesadarannya ketika menggumam, "tetap saja aku masih tak ingin pulang besok."

"Ya sudah, tinggal saja."

"Kau gila?"

"Tidak," Namjoon tertawa santai. "Kutemani, yuk!"

"Kau gila?!" Seokjin, lelaki dewasa yang menganggap dirinya sudah matang, berteriak memekik dan mabuk.

"Ya, gila karenamu?"

Setengah sadar Seokjin menaruh kepalanya di meja, mencoba mengulang kembali percakapannya dengan Namjoon yang terjadi cepat. Mencoba memahaminya selangkah demi selangkah. Itu tadi pertanyaan atau pernyataan?

"Kau masih sadar atau tidak? Aku tahu tentang Pulau Lombok, dekat dari sini. Seingatku sekitar satu setengah jam dari sini lewat laut, karena jika naik pesawat pasti sangat ketahuan. Aku pernah membaca, di sana banyak pulau dan pantai yang bagus dan lebih tenang dibanding Bali, juga _private beach_ atau villa dengan pantai privat. Kau mau?"

Sayangnya Seokjin terlalu mengantuk untuk berpikir. Lelaki itu akhirnya hanya bergumam, "kau ini gila atau gimana."

Namjon terkekeh lalu menyesap cairan bening itu. "Tidak, dan ya."

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas panas dari mulutnya, pipinya terasa panas karena alkohol. "Huuuhh, aku mengantuk. Terimakasih vodca- _nim_."

.

.

.

Seokjin menggulung tubuhnya di selimut tebal yang halus dan wangi. Ia bersyukur karena tubuhnya tak tahan dengan alkohol, membuatnya mudah sekali mabuk dan tertidur dengan tenang. Tidurnya nyaman, benar-benar nyenyak dengan kasur dan selimut selembut dan seempuk ini. Sempurna–

–sebelum Ia ingat jika Ia berada di kamar Namjoon.

Ia bangun dengan cepat, duduk dan mencari Namjoon di ruangan. Lelaki itu tertidur dengan sebuah bantal di sofa panjang di ujung ruangan, berselimut tipis. Uh, untung sekali kamar Namjoon ada selimut tambahan, Seokjin bersyukur.

Tapi tetap saja Ia tak tahu diri!

"Kenapa dia tak menyuruhku tidur di sofa dan malah menyusahkan dirinya sendiri, sih?" gerutu Seokjin kesal di pagi hari, memukul-mukul kepalanya karena merasa pusing, berjalan ke arah Namjoon dan memegang pipi lelaki itu.

Untungnya pipi Namjoon tidak dingin–artinya Ia tidur dengan hangat, kan.

"Kim, kau tidak mau pindah ke kasurmu?"

Ia menggeliat kecil, membuka matanya sebentar lalu kembali menutup mata dengan senyuman hangat. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya, jadi kau sebaiknya pindah tidur ke kasurmu dan tidur dengan nyaman."

"Begini saja sudah nyaman, kok."

"Nyaman kepalamu!" Seokjin kesal, menarik tubuh Namjoon ke kasur agar lelaki itu tidur dan beristirahat dengan baik. "Kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku berutang sih?" gerutunya menarik Namjoon.

Namjoon berjalan menuruti Seokjin yang menariknya, dengan mata tetap terpejam, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Samar-samar Ia mengetahui Seokjin menggerutu sesuatu sambil menyelimutinya, dan membelai pipinya. Tapi Ia terlalu mengantuk untuk mengetahui semuanya dengan jelas.

.

.

.

Namjoon terbangun karena aroma masakan, tipikal Namjoon dengan perut kosongnya. Ia memaksakan tubuhnya duduk dan mengumpulkan nyawa, mencoba mengingat aroma masakan ini.

"Kau cepat sekali bangunnya jika urusan perut."

Namjoon cengengesan dengan mata tertutup. "Kau masak?"

"Ya, kubuatkan _american breakfast_ sebagai permohonan maaf, jadi bangunlah."

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya lalu membuka mata, berjalan ke kamar mandi hanya untuk mengusap wajah, lalu duduk di depan Seokjin. "Kau yang memasak?"

"Kau pikir makanan ini bisa memasak sendiri?"

Namjoon mengangguk menurut, tenaganya belum terisi penuh karena baru bangun tidur. "Apa rencanamu hari ini?"

Seokjin menggeleng, belum yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. "Aku ingin kembali pergi mencoba beberapa tempat makanan tapi karena kebodohanku aku takut keluar."

Namjoon mendecakkan lidah, "Sudah kubilang kenapa harus takut. Ini bukan salahmu,"

"Tetap saja aku merasa bersalah, Joon." Ucap Seokjin yang setelahnya, lelaki itu baru menyadari panggilan yang diberikannya pada Namjoon.

"Kau sudah mempertimbangkan ucapanku?"

"Yang mana? Kau lupa jika kau berbicara pada orang mabuk?"

Namjoon mengangguk sambil terkekeh membenarkan. "Tentang Lombok, Pulau di dekat sini. Aku sudah memesan villa di sana,"

"Apanya? Bagaimana? Eh, apa?"

Namjoon terkekeh sekali lagi, memperhatikan wajah kebingungan lelaki di depannya. "Kita perpanjang saja liburan kita, liburan seharusnya menyegarkan pikiran bukannya menambah pikiran, Jinseok."

Seokjin melotot. "Kau ini, ada yang salah dengan otakmu, ya?"

Namjoon sekali lagi tertawa. "Ya, kau yang penyebabnya."

Seokjin melotot. Memikirkan bersama Namjoon seharian kemarin saja sudah membuat dirinya tak karuan, berusaha mati-matian agar tetap tenang dan tak memekik kegirangan. Dan bayangan liburannya di Lombok bersama Namjoon membuatnya mual, dan geli membayangkannya. Tapi sayangnya ingatan tentang kebodohannya kemarin membuatnya tak nafsu.

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas, mencoba mengatur pikirannya untuk tetap tenang dan tak menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian ini sesuai ucapan Namjoon.

"Selesai sarapan, bisa aku meminjam ponselmu? Aku harus menelpon Yoongi untuk mengabarinya."

Namjoon mengangkat satu alisnya. "Ada apa dengan ponselmu?"

Sekjin menggeleng, "Tidak apa, hanya kumatikan karena aku tak siap dengan notifikasi dan telepon yang bisa saja masuk."

Namjon mengangguk paham, "Ambil dan pakai kapanpun kau mau."

Setidaknya Ia tidak sendiri di sini. Setidaknya liburannya sedikit menyenangkan karena Namjoon menemaninya kemanapun sehari penuh. Setidaknya Namjoon masih menemaninya setelah masalah yang Ia ciptakan karena bodohnya dirinya. Setidaknya lelaki di depannya ini tidak marah sedikitpun padanya, malah tersenyum cengengesan dan menemaninya mabuk semalam.

"Bukankah aku seharusnya bersyukur?"

Namjoon terkejut, "Eh?" menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan bertanya. "Aku tak paham,"

Seokjin menggeleng. "Aku saja yang kurang bersyukur, semuanya ada untukku tapi aku malah mengurung diri."

Namjoon masih tak yakin, tapi lelaki itu mengangguk saja menuruti ucapan Seokjin.

"Kapan kita ke Lombok, Joon?"

Namjoon mengangkat alisnya dengan senyuman lebar. "Kapanpun kau siap."

.

.

.

Seokjin tak menyangka, sulit baginya untuk percaya jika mereka berdua sudah berada di pulau Lombok meninggalkan Bali. Seingatnya baru tadi pagi Seokjin bertanya kapan mereka ke Lombok asal-asalan, sore hari mereka sudah menyeberang pulau naik kapal dan menerjang ombak. Seokjin ingat sepotong-potong, saat Namjoon dengan santainya menelpon seseorang dan berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris, membicarakan villa? Lalu Namjoon kembali menelpon seseorang dalam bahasa Korea, sepertinya orang di perusahaannya, mengabarkan jika Ia meminta tambahan waktu liburan dan sebagainya.

Jantung Seokjin berdegup kencang, Ia memilih mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi hotel Namjoon sekitar 20 menit hanya untuk menormalkan kinerja otak dan jantungnya. Namjoon mirip Heroin, atau zat penunjang adrenal lainnya, membuat kinerja tubuh Seokjin tak karuan dan perasaan senang berlebihan.

"Jinseok, kau tak apa? Kau terlalu lama di dalam sana,"

Seokjin benar-benar keluar dan memaksa tubuhnya bersikap normal setelah Namjoon mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya, sekalipun pintu kamar mandi hotel sialan ini tidak bisa dikunci!

Yoongi masih menerornya, menelpon Seokjin maupun Namjoon bergantian dengan sumpah serapah dan janji akan membunuh mereka jika sesuatu hal buruk terjadi. Ponsel Seokjin masih bergetar terus, menandakan notifikasi yang terus masuk.

"Ganti ke mode diam saja," usul Namjoon yang cerdas.

Memang benar, ponsel Seokjin tak bergetar sama sekali. Tapi ponsel itu menyala semenit sekali atau kurang. Akhirnya Seokjin, yang tak ingin liburannya di ganggu siapapun, memilih _log out_ akun SNSnya dan memberikan ponselnya pada Namjoon.

Masa bodoh jika ponselnya akan _hang_ ketika Ia _log in_ SNS!

Namjoon benar-benar turis profesional. Begitu mereka sampai di pelabuhan kecil dengan pantai yang jernih, mereka disambut warga lokal, menyapa mereka dengan bahasa Inggris dan bahasa lokal, lalu memberi Namjoon kunci mobil. Ia menunjuk ke arah jam 2, dan disana sudah terparkir mobil hitam mengkilat.

Jika Namjoon adalah turis profesional, maka Seokjin seperti anak kecil yang diajak ke DisneyLand. Ia berkali-kali memekik senang dan mengucapkan "Whoaah" berkali-kali, mungkin puluhan kali. Apalagi saat Namjoon sampai di rumah besar yang dibilang villa teman mereka tinggal.

"Kau gila?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali bertanya seperti itu, _sih_?" Namjoon memanjangkan leher dari bagasi mobil, menurunkan koper mereka di susul Seokjin.

"Kita tak terlalu lama di sini, kenapa menyewa villa sebagus ini?"

"Kau tak suka?"

Seokjin diam setelah menerima kopernya. "Suka."

"Ya sudah, aku suka kalau kau suka."

Namjoon berjalan terlebih dahulu dan menyapa penjaga villa yang tadi membukakan gerbang untuk mereka, menerima kunci rumah dan berbicara singkat karena lelaki itu tak terlalu fasih bahasa Inggris.

Villa ini luas, dengan tanaman hijau di halaman depan dan gazebo di tengah kolam renang di samping rumah. Ketika mereka memasuki villa, pemandangan superindah tersaji di depan mata; bagian belakang rumah ini berdinding kaca dari ujung ke ujung dan menyuguhkan _sea-view_.

"Itu yang ku bilang _private beach_ kita."

Seokjin menahan ucapan "Kau gila?" yang akan keluar dari bibirnya, malah tersenyum memekik dan berbalik ke hadapan Namjoon.

"Ya ampun, aku sangat suka, Joon!" Seokjin memekik, benar-benar senang dan berhasil melupakan beban pikirannya sesaat. Lelaki itu masih melonjak kegirangan, dan tanpa sadar memeluk Namjoon, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Namjoon.

Keduanya terkejut.

Namun Namjoon dengan gesit melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Seokjin dan menahan lelaki itu kala Ia ingin mundur dan tidak jadi memeluknya. Jarak mereka sangat intens, ini jarak terdekat mereka selama ini.

"Kau senang?"

Suara Namjoon terdengar seperti oase, menyejukkan, menenangkan, dan membuat Seokjin bergetar. Mata mereka berpandangan lurus ke dalam, menatap bayangan masing-masing di hazel lawan.

"Joon, kita terlalu dekat."

Namjoon mengernyit menyatukan alis, "Kau tak menangkap semua maksudku?"

Seokjin dengan tangan menggantung di leher Namjoon, dan dada yang menempel dengan dada lelaki itu, menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Maksud yang mana?"

Namjoon tak tahan, dengan segala sikap kekanakan Seokjin yang kadang berubah menjadi sikap rapuh yang ingin dilindungi, lelaki itu memajukan wajahnya membiarkan bibir mereka menempel. Merasakan bagaimana kelembutan bibir masing-masing dan kenyalnya daging itu.

Namjoon membiarkannya beberapa saat, hingga Ia memagutnya dengan pelan dan tenang, tak ingin Seokjin terkejut dan tak nyaman. Seokjin jelas merasakannya, sensasi luar biasa saat bibir Namjoon mulai menyesap bibirnya, dan bagaimana lidah lelaki itu menjilati bibirnya dan meminta izin untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Semua dilakukan dengan halus, lembut, dan tenang. Hingga tanpa sadar Seokjin memejamkan matanya merasakan perasaan bercampur luar biasa di dalam dirinya, membiarkan Namjoon memimpin untuk melakukan semuanya. Tanpa sadar tangan lelaki yang lebih tua menekan tengkuk yang muda, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tapi dengan bodohnya Seokjin kehabisan nafas.

Wajahnya memerah, Namjoon memandangi wajah lucu Seokjin cukup lama, hingga lelaki itu mendorong dadanya. Meminta spasi. Namjoon memberikannya, seperti yang selama ini terjadi; Seokjin meminta, Namjoon memberi.

.

.

.

Hubungan mereka berubah 180 derajat, benar-benar berbeda dari keadaan saat di Seoul. Sebenarnya perasaan Seokjin pada Namjoon sama saja, _sih_. Hanya lawannya yang sekarang benar-benar berani melangkah maju.

Mereka berpegangan tangan saat mencari makan malam, berciuman sekali lagi di pantai ketika malam hari, bergelung dalam satu selimut saat menonton film dengan kaki terpaut, dan tidur bersama dalam posisi berpelukan.

Seokjin tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya berubah sedemikian rupa, kenapa Namjoon berubah seperti ini, sekaligus membuatnya takut.

Tapi tetap saja, Seokjin memasakkan _american breakfast_ untuk Namjoon setelah malam sebelumnya mereka memutuskan belanja–dengan tangan terpaut selama memilih belanjaan!

"Kau mau kubuatkan kopi?"

Namjoon menguap dan berjalan dengan mata setengah terbuka. Ia mengangguk dan duduk di _bar stool_ lalu menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Wajah Seokjin memerah, 'tidur' yang diucapkan Namjoon mengingatkan Seokjin bagaimana posisi mereka saat Ia terbangun, sedekat apa wajah mereka. "Ya, kau nyenyak?"

Suara Seokjin terdengar bergetar, Namjoon tertawa. "Sangat nyenyak." Ia tertawa lagi. "Tidur paling nyenyak yang pernah kurasakan."

Seokjin berjalan dan duduk di hadapan Namjoon setelah menyerahkan cangkir kopi untuk Namjoon, ikut makan _toast_ yang baru dibuatnya. Ia bingung harus membuka percakapan darimana.

"Kau memasak semua ini?"

Seokjin mengangguk, menyesap air putih hangatnya.

"Jam berapa kau bangun?"

Seokjin berpikir sejenak, menaikkan bola matanya dan terlihat lucu. "Pukul tujuh. Aku sempat jalan-jalan di pantai, melakukan peregangan sebentar, memasak, dan kau masih tidur."

Namjoon mengangguk paham, "pantas saja aku kedinginan sejak pukul tujuh."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, lelaki di depannya ini sangat _gombal_. "Kau segombal ini, huh?" Seokjin tertawa setelahnya, niatnya hanya bercanda.

Namun Namjoon tidak, Ia menatap lurus mata Seokjin. "Tidak, aku tak suka gombal."

"Kau ya,"

Namjoon menggeleng yakin. "Hanya padamu aku seperti ini."

Nafsu makan Seokjin hilang. Ia menyesap air putih hangatnya dalam diam, takut menatap mata Namjoon. Karena sekalinya Ia menatap mata itu lagi, Ia bisa benar-benar hanyut ke lautan.

"Jinseok, kau masih tak paham semua ini? Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun masuk ke kehidupanku sebagaimana kau masuk ke dalamnya. Aku bukan orang baik yang mau basa-basi pada banyak orang baru, aku bukan orang yang mau repot-repot mengantar teman-dari-temanku di waktu istirahatku yang berharga, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun mengusik konsentrasiku saat menggubah lagu."

Suara Namjoon benar-benar halus, dan yakin di setiap kalimatnya. Ia mengucapkan semuanya seolah benar-benar serius, dengan menatap lurus ke dalam mata Seokjin tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tak akan mau seseorang mengusik hidupku dan membuatku tidur di sofa, atau aku yang repot menenangkannya saat Ia kebingungan. Apalagi meminta pada perusahaanku agar aku bisa memperpanjang liburan hanya demi berduaan dengannya. Tidak, Jinseok, aku bukan orang seperti itu."

Seokjin ingin lari dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari Namjoon sekarang!

"Kau masih tak menangkap maksudku?"

Seokjin baru sadar jika sejak tadi Ia menahan nafas mendengarkan seluruh ucapan Namjoon, tak membiarkan nafasnya menghalangi pendengarannya untuk menangkap kalimat Namjoon.

"Aku hanya tak tahu cara bersikap."

Namjoon mengangguk paham, menarik tangan kanan Seokjin dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ibu jari Namjoon membuat gerakan mengusap di tangan Seokjin. "Tidak apa, aku mau bersabar untukmu."

.

.

.

Persetan dengan kesabaran yang dijanjikan Namjoon pagi harinya!

Siangnya, sekali lagi, Namjoon mencium Seokjin. Kali ini benar-benar menuntut dan memaksa. Bibir Seokjin benar-benar dilahap lelaki itu, hingga liurnya menetes ke bajunya. Namjoon benar-benar menghentikan ciuman mereka ketika Seokjin memukul bahunya dengan keras beberapa kali karena paru-parunya sudah panas kehabisan nafas.

Lalu sorenya, ketika Seokjin menikmati matahari terbenam sambil tiduran di kursi pantai, Namjoon dengan santainya memaksa Seokjin bergeser dan tidur di pelukan Seokjin, berdempetan di kursi pantai yang tak terlalu lebar.

Dan malam harinya, ketika Seokjin menelpon Yoongi untuk bercerita, lelaki itu merengut di depan pintu kamar mereka lalu berjalan dengan menghentak dan membanting tubuhnya di belakang Seokjin. Ia memeluk perut Seokjin dengan obsesif dan menggerutu di punggung lelaki itu. Menggerutu tentang beruntungnya Yoongi diajak bicara Seokjin selama lebih dari dua jam.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Seokjin melempar ponsel Namjoon sembarangan setelah Yoongi tak sengaja mendengar gerutuan Namjoon lalu memutuskan untuk memutus panggilan mereka.

"Kau yang kenapa?"

Ini pertama kalinya Seokjin melihat sisi Namjoon yang satu ini; begitu _needy, clingy,_ dan kekanakan. Nafas Namjoon tercium aroma alkohol. "Kau mabuk?"

Namjoon menggeleng sambil cemberut. Jelas Ia mabuk.

"Ya Tuhan, seberapa banyak yang kau minum?"

Namjoon terkekeh, "Sebotol Jack Daniels."

Seokjin menggaruk kepalanya. Memang salahnya membiarkan Namjoon menambahkan botol JD ke keranjang belanjaan mereka. "Uh, kau mabuk. Tidur yang baik, Joon."

Namjoon menggeleng, malah menarik Seokjin hingga jatuh di atas perutnya. "Jinseok, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, kau tahu tidak, _sih_?"

Seokjin mendengus. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga, _kok_."

"Kalau begitu kita pacaran?"

Seokjin tak yakin, membuat kesepakatan dengan pria mabuk. "Kau mabuk, Joon."

Seokjin baru saja akan berdiri dan berniat menata tubuh Namjoon agar tidur dengan nyaman, ketika lelaki itu membanting tubuh Seokjin ke kasur dan menindihnya. Mencium Seokjin tanpa ampun, menggigiti bibir Seokjin agar lelaki itu membuka mulutnya.

Tidak, Namjoon belum berhenti sekalipun Seokjin menolak ciumannya. Ia beralih ke rahang Seokjin, menelusuri cetakan wajah Seokjin hingga ke leher, menyesapnya dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

Tangannya? Sangat aktif. Dengan cepat kedua tangan jahanam itu membuka kaus Seokjin, bermain di dada Seokjin–membuat Seokjin tanpa sengaja mendesah keenakan.

"Ya Tuhan suaramu indah sekali, Jinseok!"

Namjoon menghisap beberapa bagian leher Seokjin, dada lelaki itu. Dan tangan Namjoon kali ini lebih nakal, turun ke bawah dan meremas penis Seokjin dari luar celana kausnya. Membuat Seokjin sekali lagi mendesah, kali ini lebih keras dan _needy_.

Seokjin terus meracau ketika Namjoon masih meremas penisnya, membuat miliknya tegang. Laki-laki yang lebih muda itu lalu naik di atasnya, menindih tubunya dan menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman. Kali ini Ia menggesekkan bagian bawah mereka dengan sensual, dan menjilati telinga Seokjin.

"Kau tidak mau memanggil namaku?"

Seokjin mendesis merasakan udara hangat yang keluar dari bibir Namjoon mengenai telinganya.

"Panggil namaku, Jinseok!" Namjoon meremas miliknya dengan sensual, keras, dan yakin.

"Uhh, Joon! _Do me_."

 **-TBC-**

 **Huh, ternyata i'm not that good enough to writes those smut parts! Im so sorry gys.**

 **Udah deh gue lagi mabok Namjin yaAllah.**

 **RnR please, and ILY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**GreyishPink**

Main cast : RM a.k.a Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin

Other cast : other BTS member

Length : parts ( 2871words)

Genre : **M!**

 **Youtuber!Seokjin. BTS with 6 members! (except Seokjin)**

.

.

.

 **GreyishPink**

Mereka berdua menggeliat. Ponsel Namjoon berdering keras di pagi hari–Seokjin baru sadar jika ini hampir tengah hari setelahnya. Dengan mengantuk, Seokjin menendang Namjoon untuk mencari ponselnya, namun lelaki itu seperti mayat.

Akhirnya Seokjin yang bangun dari tidurnya, meraih celana kaus di dekatnya–ternyata milik Namjoon–dan mengangkat panggilan di ponsel Namjoon.

Yoongi.

"Uh, Yoong, maaf aku tak bisa mengangkat teleponmu. Bisa kau telepon setengah jam lagi?"

Yoongi ingin memarahi Seokjin karena menolak teleponnya, namun Seokjin lebih dulu memutus panggilannya. Dengan rasa panas dan sakit di daerah bawah, Seokjin memaksa dirinya ke kamar mandi. Mencuci wajahnya dengan air segar, lalu mematut dirinya di cermin besar.

Dirinya terlihat berantakan, dengan banyak tanda kemerahan di leher dan dadanya. Tubuhnya terasa remuk, apalagi kakinya juga bagian bawahnya. Seokjin sekali lagi membasuh mukanya dengan air segar. Mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam dan berakhir dengan wajah memerah padam.

Namjoon melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk. Bisakah itu dihitung seks mereka yang pertama? Sekali lagi, Seokjin merasa takut akan beberapa hal.

Ia memilih mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket. Hingga suara Namjoon terdengar menginterupsi, mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Jinseok, kau mandi? Boleh aku ikut?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Yoongi akhirnya menelpon Namjoon 25 menit kemudian, mengabarkan pada Namjoon jika penggemarnya memang gila dan mengetahui jika Namjoon tak terlihat di bandara untuk kembali ke Korea.

"Mereka tahu darimana, _sih_?"

Yoongi menggumam, "sebaiknya kau mengu _update_ twitter kita lagi?"

Namjoon mengeluh. "Semoga berhasil." Ia melirik kamar mandi, Seokjinnya masih mandi. "Artikel tentang Seokjin, semuanya baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Kalian berhutang padaku."

Namjoon terkekeh. "Terimakasih _hyung_ , temanmu hampir gila di sini."

Lalu Seokjin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambutnya yang basah. Mulutnya bergerak bertanya 'siapa' lalu dijawab Namjoon dengan gerakan mulut juga, 'Yoongi _hyung_ '.

"Seokjinku dimana?"

Namjoon memutar bola mata. "Kuberikan padanya." Lalu lelaki itu berjalan menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Seokjin dan mencuri ciuman singkat di bibir lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Hei, _lovebirds_! Bagaimana bulan madu kalian? Namjoon sudah melakukannya?"

Seokjin memerah seperti tomat!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon memilih foto terbaiknya ketika di Seoul–setelah Yoongi selesai berbicara pada Seokjin setelah hampir dua jam. Mengunggahnya ke akun twitter milik Bangtan, lalu menulis keterangan bahwa Ia sudah di Seoul dan kembali beraktivitas.

Seokjin menggeleng menahan tawa melihat bagaiamana Namjoon bangga atas kecerdasaannya mengunggah fotonya seolah dirinya memang di Seoul.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini Namjoon tak se- _needy_ kemarin. Ia hanya menggenggam tangan Seokjin saat berjalan keluar bersama, mengecupi tengkuk Seokjin saat ada kesempatan, atau kembali seperti sebelumnya dimana Ia menjadi lebih tenang.

Seokjin... menginginkannya?

Bagaimanapun Seokjin masih ketakutan. Dan cara Namjoon memperlakukannya hari ini, yang seolah kembali seperti sebelumnya, membuatnya memunculkan rasa takut dan khawatir itu.

Bagaimana jika Namjoon hanya melakukannya karena mereka tak berada di Seoul? Seokjin pernah melihatnya atau membacanya, dua orang yang sebenarnya biasa saja tiba-tiba menjadi pasangan kekasih saat liburan, lalu kembali menjadi biasa ketika kembali.

Dan Seokjin, tidak ingin hal itu?

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Kita besok akan pulang, aku sedang menata barangku."

Namjoon mengangguk, menggigit apelnya dan duduk di sofa di dekat Seokjin. "Kau benar-benar ingin pisah penerbangan denganku?"

Seokjin melotot. "Kau gila?–"

"–Whoa, kau mengucapkannya lagi." Sela Namjoon tak suka.

"Aku tidak mungkin sepenerbangan denganmu, bagaimanapun aku masih takut dengan penggemarmu."

Namjoon merasa tak suka, "Kau bilang pada Yoongi dan Jimin, bahwa publik tak seharusnya mengatur hidup mereka."

Seokjin menggigit lidahnya, "entah, Joon, aku benar-benar belum siap kembali dan memikirkan semuanya."

Lelaki yang lebih muda meraih tangan yang lebih tua, menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Apa yang membuatmu tak yakin?"

Seokjin menurunkan pandangannya, menatap Namjoon yang memandangnya dengan cara yang menyenangkan. "Semuanya. Publik, penggemarmu, semuanya. Bahkan aku memikirkan tentang undang-undang pernikahan untuk kita."

Namjoon tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Terimakasih kau sudah memikirkan tentang menikah denganku."

Seokjin merengut. "Bukan itu yang kumaksud."

Namjoon menghentikan tawanya, merasa tak enak pada Seokjin. Ia membelai belakang kepala Seokjin, merasakan kelembutan rambut lelaki itu lalu memijat tengkuknya. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menjalani semuanya sendirian. Ini urusan kita berdua, bukan hanya urusanmu. Jadi jangan takut sendirian menghadapi semuanya, aku kan bersamamu. Itu janjiku."

Lalu Namjoon menarik dagu Seokjin untuk ciuman panjang dan lembut lainnya, seolah ingin mengatakan kebenaran dari ucapannya.

Haruskah Seokjin merasa beruntung?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka berdua sudah kembali ke Seoul, dengan segala pekerjaan yang menanti mereka dan tanggung jawab yang harus diselesaikan. Namjoon kembali ke perusahaannya, bekerja di studio merampungkan lagu mereka, dari pagi hingga pagi lagi.

Seokjin pula, menjalani hidupnya dan menyelesaikan tugasnya yang sempat Ia tunda, merampungkan _editting_ video liburannya di Bali dalam dua hari, melakukan siaran _mukbang_ di hari ketiga, dan mengunggah video liburannya di YouTube di hari keempat. Lelaki ini berhasil memenangkan gejolak di hatinya, tentang apakah sebaiknya Ia _live mukbang_ lagi atau tidak, mengingat pemberitaan miring padanya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dan ketakutan Seokjin seolah menjadi nyata, ketika hingga hari kelima Namjoon sama sekali tak menghubunginya, bahkan satu pesanpun.

Yoongi mengatakan bahwa Namjoon sedang bekerja keras karena menunda pekerjaannya selama tiga hari, merampungkan segala sesuatu yang menjadi kewajibannya, dan bekerja seperti orang gila.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan kekasihmu?"

Seokjin melotot mendengar suara Yoongi, seperti biasa, menebak tepat sasaran.

"Kau bisa menemuinya di apartemen kami, kau tahu kan?"

Seokjin menggeleng, tanpa peduli apakah Yoongi melihatnya atau tidak. Dirinya masih takut, tak yakin dengan pilihannya, tak yakin dengan keadaan hubungannya. "Bisakah kau menyebut ini sebuah hubungan?" Seokjin menggumam, mengaduk-aduk makanannya di apartemennya.

Yoongi mendecakkan lidah, terdengar keras dan dibuat-buat. "Namjoon tersenyum selama dua hari beruntun setelah pulang, tak marah saat aku memilih tidur dibanding bekerja, tak marah ketika Taehyung dan Jongkook membuat keributan."

"Aku tak melihat hubungannya dengan ucapanku."

Yoongi mendengus. "Sungguh, otakmu terbuat dari apa, _sih_? Jelas Namjoon menyukaimu, tidak, dia gila karenamu. Tidakkah kau paham tentang hal ini sejak Ia sering ikut jalan denganku?"

Seokjin terdiam.

"Serius, Jin. Kau perlu mengasah otakmu agar lebih tajam, agar tidak hanya makanan saja yang kau pahami."

"Sialan."

"Datanglah ke apartemen jika kau merindukan Namjoon, kau punya kontaknya untuk dihubungi, kau punya akses untuk datang kepadanya kapanpun kau mau."

Seokjin menghela nafas, "Sepertinya tidak perlu."

"Ya sudah, terus saja begitu hingga otakmu berubah menjadi _sundae_ atau _ttobokki_."

"Dobel sialan,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hidupnya berjalan, masih merekam resep masakan dan mengunggahnya di YouTube, melakukan siaran _mukbang_ , mereview tempat makan yang disarankan beberapa orang di instagramnya, dan bekerja sebagai koki _freelance_. Hidupnya berputar seperti itu, antara apartemen, restoran tempatnya bekerja, dan restoran tempatnya me _review_ makanan. Kadang Yoongi menginterupsi dengan menelponnya untuk curhat jika Ia sedang ada masalah dengan Jimin, tapi lainnya tidak.

Ini sudah hari kesepuluh, Namjoon masih tidak menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Sekali lagi, Seokjin ketakutan bukan main. Pikiran bodohnya, benar-benar bodoh memang, berpikir memang Namjoon melakukan semua itu untuk keperluan liburan. Kembali ke Seoul? Kembali ke titik sebelumnya.

Di hari kesebelas, Seokjin menata hati. Mencoba tidak membiarkan perasaannya mengusik hidupnya dan mengacaukan pikiranya. Ia lelaki dewasa yang matang, yang seharusnya bisa berpikir tenang dan–

"Hai, Jinseok!"

Itu Namjoon. Berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan senyuman lebar dan wajah mendamba. Wajah yang hampir dua minggu ini selalu Seokjin tunggu kehadirannya, dirindukan matanya. Seokjin tersenyum lebar, mencelos hatinya dan menitikkan air mata.

Betapa tubuhnya merindukan lelaki ini, postur sempurnanya, dan wangi maskulinnya. Betapa tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong jika Ia merindukannya, sekalipun pikirannya berkali-kali menyangkal.

Sekali lagi, mereka berdua adalah lelaki dewasa yang matang, yang sudah sadar jika mereka membutuhkan kasih sayang. Dan keduanya setuju untuk saling bergantung dan mengharapkan kasih sayang itu dari masing-masing. Maka Seokjin, dengan kesadaran penuh, membiarkan Namjoon mengangkat tubuhnya dan menutup pintu apartemennya dengan kaki, memagut bibirnya dengan terburu, dan menggeram ketika mereka menjatuhkan diri di kasur apartemen Seokjin.

Malam ini benar-benar panas, intens, dan terburu.

Mereka sama-sama mengejar kepuasan. Namjoon bahkan tak peduli memakai kondom, sekalipun Seokjin juga tak peduli sejak awal masalah kondom.

"Joon," nafas Seokjin berderu, di bahu Namjoon yang menindihnya karena kelelahan. Namjoon, sama-sama dengan nafas berderu, mengecupi leher Seokjin. Ini yang kedua di malam yang sama. Mereka merindukan presensi diri masing-masing.

Namjoon mendengung sebagai balasan, masih sambil menciumi keringat Seokjin di leher lelaki itu.

"Aku.. suka kau panggil _hyung_." Seokjin berbisik lirih, meredam suaranya di bahu Namjoon, sangat pelan hingga Namjoon harus mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Seokjin dengan kebingungan, lalu tersenyum jenaka.

"Kau suka?"

Seokjin malu-malu mengangguk. Malu mengakui tentang obsesi aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul saat Namjoon memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_ ditengah pompaan tubuhnya. Wajah Seokjin memerah membayangkan suara Namjoon yang memanggilnya demikian.

Namjoon mengeram, menghujanji wajah Seokjin dengan ciuman ringan tapi menyeluruh. "Betapa aku merindukanmu, _hyungnim_."

Dada Seokjin mencelos, menggigit bibirnya menahan diri saat Namjoon memanggilnya menggodanya.

"Bisa gila aku jika lebih lama tak bertemu denganmu, _hyungnim_."

Ya Tuhan! Tolong beri pelajaran pada Namjoon dan segala kelakuan nakalnya.

"Joon, tidakkah kamu lelah?"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, menggeleng mantap lalu menghujani wajah Seokjin dengan ciuman sekali lagi. "Kita tak bertemu selama itu, tak menelpon, saling tak memberi kabar, aku gila karena rindu padamu, Jinseok. Kau tidak?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya lagi. Bisa mati juga Seokjin jika Namjoon tak muncul di depan apartemennya malam ini.

"Kenapa kau tak menelponku sama sekali, _hyung_?"

Seokjin tak bisa menahan bola matanya, Ia memutarnya sarkas lalu melotot sambil memukul bahu Namjoon. "Sungguh, jangan kau goda aku. Tubuhku sudah remuk."

Yang lebih muda cemberut. "Punyaku masih keras, _ah hyung_ kumohon."

Dan ucapan Namjoon selalu berefek sama bagi Seokjin, seperti titah yang mengharuskan Seokjin untuk menurutinya. Karena sekalipun tubuhnya benar-benar remuk, sudah sangat lelah, kakinya tak sanggup lagi untuk mengangkang lebih lebar, dan pantatnya memerah, Seokjin masih saja menuruti hormon Namjoon yang berlebihan dan masih saja keluar bersamaan dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon dan segala rincian tentangnya, tak ada pilihan bagi Seokjin untuk pergi dari dekapan lelaki itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin bangun, dengan tubuh remuk seremuk-remuknya, dengan tubuh sedikit lengket, dan tidak menemukan Namjoon di kamarnya. Baiklah, paginya buruk sekali mengetahui apa yang Ia lakukan dengan Namjoon semalam dan bagaimana lelaki itu meninggalkannya. Seperti pelacur, sialan!

Ia memilih untuk tidur lagi, membungkus tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut, mengabaikan sinar matahari yang masuk. Lagipula Ia tak ada kerjaan hari ini.

Hingga aroma _aftershave_ menguar di udara kamarnya, disertai langkah kaki. Seokjin masih mencoba kembali tidur ketika Ia merasakan seseorang naik ke kasurnya, lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Kau selelah itu? Maafkan aku ya, aku egois sekali semalam."

Bisikan lelaki itu membuat Seokjin tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Sepertinya lelaki lain di ruangan itu mengetahui jika Seokjinnya tidak tertidur, lalu dengan tubuh bersih setelah mandi dan rambut basahnya, Ia ikut tidur di belakang Seokjin dan memeluk kekasihnya.

"Hmm, jadi siapa yang masih tertidur jam segini, _huh_?" Ia menarik perut Seokjin dari luar selimut, menempelkan punggung Seokjin ke dadanya.

Namjoon sepertinya terobsesi dengan tengkuk Seokjin. Ia mengecupi tempat itu berkali-kali tanpa mengucapkan apapun, hingga Seokjin tidak tahan.

"Keringkan dulu rambutmu, kau membuat bantalku basah!"

Seokjin menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan Namjoon sedang tersenyum lebar menatapnya, menunjukkan lesung di pipinya yang terukir indah dan sempurna. "Kau lelah ya? Mau kubuatkan sarapan?"

"Tidak."

Namjoon cemberut. "Aku hanya ingin berbuat baik padamu, _breakfast in bed after nighty-sex_ , ya?"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali menata posisi nyamannya untuk tidur. "Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya membiarkanku tidur, Joon. Benar-benar lelah,"

Namjoon kembali mengecupi tengkuk Seokjin. Beberapa lama kemudian Ia berbisik, "Aku sebenarnya tak akan pernah mau meninggalkanmu yang masih tidur setelah malam seks kita, itu sangat tidak bertanggung jawab dan kurang ajar, Jinseok. Tapi aku harus _meeting_ di perusahaan, maafkan aku, ya?"

Lelaki itu berbisik lembut ketika nafas Seokjin sudah kembali teratur dan lelaki itu tak beraksi apapun pada kecupan Namjoon. Namjoon segera bangun dan memakai pakaiannya, mengambil pakaian Seokjin yang berantakan di lantai dan mengambil pakaian baru untuk Seokjin pakai–Namjoon tak mau Seokjin bangun dan telanjang sekalipun Ia sendirian di apartemennya.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan apartemen Seokjin, Ia menelpon restoran kesukaannya. "Ya, bisa aku pesan katsumu? Ya, dua porsi. Tapi bisa kau kirim sekitar 2 jam lagi?" Lalu Namjoon menyebutkan apartemen Seokjin dengan lancar sekaligus nomor kamar Seokjin dan atas nama siapa. "Ya, aku akan membayar dengan transfer, kutransfer sekarang saja, agar tak perlu bayar saat kalian mengirim makanannya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin masih ketakutan beberapa waktu. Baiklah, jangan salahkan otak aktif Seokjin yang memikirkan berbagai kekhawatiran tentang dirinya, dan saat ini otaknya sedang aktif memikirkan hubungannya dengan Namjoon.

Segalanya terasa begitu singkat, sangat singkat hingga Seokjin tak paham sejak kapan semuanya berubah sedemikian jauhnya. Memang sejak awal Seokjin menyukai Namjoon dengan kehangatan dan kelembutannya. Namjoon yang begitu tampan dan _superstar_ , pantas saja jika Seokjin bergabung menjadi penggemar Namjoon dan memujanya!

Seokjin tak pernah berharap perasaannya terbalas. Karena seperti pengalamannya beberapa kali jatuh cinta pada seseorang, Ia yang tipikal suka memuja dari kejauhan dan tidak mengambil langkah, cenderung tak berharap orang yang disukainya tak tahu perasaannya dan terlalu malu jika orang itu mengetahuinya.

Maka Seokjin tak pernah mengharapkan sejauh ini. Ditambah pasangannya bukanlah seseorang biasa yang mereka bisa kencan dan berjalan bersama di _dongdaemun_ atau sekedar duduk bersama di kafe di dekat apartemennya. Ini Kim Namjoon, _lho_ , RM, _leader_ BTS, yang terkenal seantero jagad!

Sekalipun Seokjin selalu mendamba pribadi Namjoon sejak Ia mengenalnya hari pertama, Ia tak pernah membayangkan dirinya dan Namjoon akan sering bertemu seintens ini. Namjoon membuktikan pada Seokjin, bahwa dirinya tidak bermain-main dalam sebuah hubungan dan lelaki itu seolah menyatakan pada Seokjin bahwa yang Ia butuhkan tidak hanya seks untuk menyalurkan kelebihan hormonnya.

Namjoon sering sekali datang ke apartemen Seokjin, sampai malasnya Seokjin akhirnya memberi tahu password apartemennya pada Namjoon. Seminggu yang lalu Namjoon bahkan datang dengan tas Balenciaga hitamnya, membawa setumpuk pakaian dan celana dalam.

"Untuk apa, ya ampun, Joon!"

Namjoon menata pakaiannya di dalam lemari Seokjin dengan kasual. "Ya biar aku bisa ganti pakaianku setiap menginap di apartemenmu." Ia menjawabnya juga dengan kasualitas yang sama, tanpa usaha menoleh menatap Seokjin atau menghentikan kegiatannya sementara.

Namjoon sering menghabiskan malamnya di apartemen Soekjin–yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dari segi manapun dengan apartemen Bangtan yang supermewah itu.

"Ada dong, apartemenmu punya nilai lebih."

"Apa?"

"Di apartemen Bangtan tak ada dirimu, jadi aku selalu kesepian."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya jijik. Kekasihnya, tak paham rasa mual Seokjin atas dirinya, malah dengan senang hati merangkul leher Seokjin lalu menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman panjang.

Tidak, Namjoon tidak semaniak itu untuk urusan seks. Maniak, _sih_ , tapi tidak juga.

Namjoon biasanya akan datang paling awal pukul 10, pernah Ia baru datang jam 3 ketika Seokjin sudah tertidur. Kebanyakan Ia datang ketika Seokjin sudah terlelap, _sih_. Jadi biasanya Ia akan mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana kain dan pakaian hangat, lalu masuk ke selimut Seokjin dan tidur memeluk kekasihnya.

Atau jika Seokjin masih bangun ketika Namjoon datang, mereka mungkin akan menonton Netflix sambil menyelimuti kedua kaki mereka. Kadang Namjoon meminta _quickie_ yang selalu dikabulkan Seokjin.

Dan itu seluruh kehidupan Seokjin dan Namjoon, yang sedang menggila satu sama lain, yang saling berotasi memutari kehidupan masing-masing. Seokjin butuh Namjoon, apalagi Namjoon membutuhkan Seokjin sangat. Maka tak ada alasan bagi Namjoon untuk mempertanyakan hubungan mereka karena ini terasa begitu nyata dan dekat. Sayangnya Seokjin tidak.

 **-TBC-**

 **RnR, my dearest reader, please?**

 **Hehe, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**GreyishPink**

Main cast : RM a.k.a Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin

Other cast : other BTS member

Genre : T

 **Youtuber!Seokjin. BTS with 6 members! (except Seokjin)**

.

.

.

 **GreyishPink**

Rumah, apartemen, hotel, studio perusahaan, awalnya semuanya memiliki arti sama bagi Namjoon. Tempatnya tidur, makan, melakukan aktivitas individunya, dan tempat di mana privasinya cukup terjaga. Namjoon menganggap semuanya sama saja, Ia akan pulang atau berangkat ke tempat tadi, melakukan aktivitasnya hingga lelah. Semuanya tempatnya mengistirahatkan badannya yang lelah.

Tapi sekarang tidak. Sudah ada Seokjin dan apartemennya yang menjadi tujuan istirahat Namjoon. Bukan seperti _rest area_ di mana Ia hanya mampir untuk singgah, melainkan rumah tempatnya melepas lelah. _Ew, this sounds cheesy_. Namjoon juga menertawai dirinya sendiri karena berpikiran demikian.

Namun pikiran _cheesy_ nya tidak salah. Memang begitu keadaannya. Semakin lama Ia dekat dengan Seokjin, semakin bergantung pula tubuh dan pikirannya pada sosok lelaki itu. Sudah cukup setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Namjoon gila memikirkan teman baik Yoongi itu dan bagaimana dirinya menonton semua video di kanal YouTube lelaki itu. Itu pertama kalinya Namjoon benar-benar tak bisa fokus bekerja dengan lagunya. Setelahnya Ia tak mau ambil risiko, Ia selalu ikut ketika Yoongi bertemu sahabatnya.

Dan sekarang, seperti menjadi sebuah kewajiban yang jika tidak dilakukan akan berdampak buruk pada metabolisme Namjoon, lelaki itu sebisa mungkin menginap di apartemen Seokjin. Semalam apapun Ia menyelesaikan jadwalnya, selelah apapun Ia harus mengemudi dari apartemen Bangtan ke apartemen kekasihnya, Ia merasa harus pergi.

Karena Seokjin dan segala rincian indah tentang dirinya membuat Namjoon lengkap, tersembuhkan, dan sempurna.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin anggotamu tak masalah denganmu yang terlalu sering datang ke sini?"

Namjoon memainkan TV Seokjin, mengubah saluran TV di apartemen itu dengan malas. "Mereka sudah tahu hubungan kita."

"Lalu?"

Namjoon menoleh ke belakang, melihat Seokjin dengan alis terangkat satu. "Mereka paham apa yang dibutuhkan dua lelaki dewasa yang berpacaran, Jinseokku."

Seokjin, dari dapur, yang mendengarnya hampir kelepasan melempar sendok sup yang dipegangnya. Kasihan juga Namjoon jika terkena lemparannya. Lelaki itu menyelesaikan rebusan kaldu salmonnya, melepas apron dan mencuci tangannya, lalu duduk di samping Namjoon.

"Bukan begitu, Tuan. Aku tak mau menjadi alasanmu menomorduakan pekerjaan."

Namjoon tertawa geli, merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu kekasihnya dan meremas lembut bahu lelaki itu. "Tidak ada yang dinomorduakan, Jinseok. Semuanya nomor satu, kau satu-a, bangtan satu-b, keluargaku satu-c, ARMY satu-d."

Seokjin mencibir. "Mana bisa semuanya menjadi prioritas."

Namjoon gemas, mencubit pipi Seokjin. "Kau cemburu karena kau bukan satu-satunya prioritasku?"

Seokjin menjilat bibirnya, bukan begitu. "Tapi sungguhan, kau yang terlalu sering datang ke apartemenku bukan ide bagus."

"Karena?"

Namjoon terdengar tak suka. Seokjin buru-buru menjawab, "kupikir kau harus mengurus dengan baik grupmu, sekalipun harus di apartemen kalian."

Namjoon menyatukan alis sekilas. "Mereka sudah cukup dewasa."

"Uh, terserah kau saja jika semua baik."

Seokjin melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap lurus ke TV di depan mereka.

"Kau butuh privasi dan tak mendapatkannya karena kau terus mengekorimu?"

Seokjin menggeleng, berusaha terlihat biasa.

"Aku merepotkanmu?"

" _Hell, no,_ Joon!"

"Lalu?"

Seokjin melirik samping kanannya, di mana Namjoon duduk menghadapnya dengan pandangan menunggu jawaban. "Tidak, kau bebas datang," lirihnya menghela nafas.

Namjoon tertawa kecil. Ia menelusupkan tangannya di antara dada dan tangan Seokjin, memeluk perut lelaki itu sehingga memaksa lipatan tangan Seokjin lepas. "Kau khawatir akan sesuatu?"

Seokjin meneguk ludah. Suara Namjoon yang sudah lama tak didengarnya dengan jelas, suara yang dalam dan berat juga menenangkan sekaligus tegas.

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu mendengarkan apapun kekhawatiranmu,"

Seokjin menghela nafasnya, berusaha berpikir jernih. Mempertimbangkan apakah yang sebaiknya Ia lakukan. Namjoon dengan segala instingnya, pasti tahu jika ada sesuatu. Dan Seokjin ingin memiliki pilihan lain saat ini.

"Berita tentang kita, penggemarmu, dan _dating scandal_ idol grup."

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi disandarkan di baju Seokjin. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap mata Seokjin yang tak mau membalas tatapannya. "Masalah tiga bulan lalu? Ketika di Indonesia?"

Lawan bicaranya menjilat bibir.

"Itu masih mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

 _Leader_ Bangtan itu terkekeh, namun buru-buru menahan tawanya. "Kau tahu semua sudah baik-baik saja."

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Pasti masih ada sesuatu tentang ini yang membuatmu khawatir."

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Katakan." Itu perintah, namun Namjoon mengatakannya dengan begitu lembut dan menuntun.

Seokjin akhirnya menatap mata Namjoon yang menenangkan. " _Dating scandal_ saja sudah buruk, Joon, ditambah kau memacariku yang seperti ini–"

"–Seperti ini apanya?" Namjoon mencela kalimat Seokjin dengan cepat, terdengar tak suka.

"Dengar aku dulu. Sekarang coba kau pikirkan, _dating scandal_ , kita yang gay, pandangan publik. Kau tak bisa menghubungkannya?"

Namjoon menggeleng cepat.

"Aku serius."

Mata Namjoon nyalang melihat Seokjin. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap menghadap Seokjin. "Karena memang semuanya tidak perlu diributkan, Jinseokku. Semuanya baik-baik saja,"

"Siapa yang ribut? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

Namjoon melebarkan matanya sarkastik. "Wow, terimakasih atas perhatianmu. Tapi bukankah ini sedikit berlebihan jika kau benar-benar terganggu pada hal yang belum tentu terjadi?"

Seokjin menyatukan alis. Ia tertawa sinis, tak percaya dengan omongan lelaki lain di ruangan ini. "Ya, maafkan aku karena terlalu berlebihan, Kim Namjoon." Ia mendecakkan lidah, merasa kesal bukan main setelah dicap berlebihan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. "Tapi perlu kau ingat, aku menganggap semuanya dengan serius. Kita benar-benar berpacaran, benar-benar menjalin hubungan. Kita berdua sadar dan paham jika kita tak selurus orang Korea lainnya, kita gay. Lalu apa lagi katamu yang belum tentu terjadi? Skandal? Uh, coba sini aku berteriak jika kita pacaran lalu lihat siapa yang dikerubuti wartawan."

Bukan percakapan seperti ini yang Namjoon inginkan. Ia menarik tangan Seokjin lalu menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan dan kehangatan. Begitu pula dirinya yang mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan melalui ucapannya. "Ya, aku salah jika bilang ini semua belum tentu terjadi, ini sudah terjadi dan kita menghadapinya."

Seokjin ingin menarik tangannya.

"Aku tahu aku salah mengatakannya, maafkan aku, jangan marah, Jinseok."

Seokjin masih ingin menarik tangannya.

"Bang PD dan semua orang yang mengenalku, juga mengenal kita, semuanya mendukung hubungan kita. Tidak ada yang salah sepersenpun tentang kita. Aku sudah bicara tentang keseriusanku tentang hubungan ini pada orang perusahaanku." Namjoon mengatakannya dengan lembut, menarik dagu Seokjin agar matanya menatap mata Namjoon. Ia ingin mengatakan betapa seriusnya Ia tentang hal ini. "Kami sudah membicarakannya dengan serius, mereka menerimamu dengan baik dan akan melakukan yang terbaik pula."

Seokjin hanya menatap lurus mata Namjoon. Melihat bagaimana lelaki itu berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Sudah kubilang juga, bahwa apapun yang membuatmu khawatir itu, merupakan masalah kita berdua, bukan hanya masalahmu. Aku tak akan sedetikpun membiarkanmu kesusahan karena itu. Kau percaya padaku?"

Ia mengangguk.

Namjoon tersenyum lega, benar-benar lega, sekalipun Ia masih tak mendapatkan balasan senyuman dari Seokjin. "Aku benar-benar gila karenamu, Jinseok. Kumohon jangan biarkan opini publik mengaturmu, mengganggumu."

Seokjin memejamkan matanya. Ucapan Namjoon benar. Ia mengangguk saat merasakan tangan hangat menangkup pipi kirinya.

Mereka berciuman, dengan hangat dan lembut. Seokjin bisa merasakan kehati-hatian dalam ciuman mereka. Sekali lagi Seokjin dibuat tersipu atas cara Namjoon memperlakukannya, bagaimana laki-laki itu menjaganya agar tak merasa tertuntut dalam segala hal. Bahkan ketika ciuman mereka selesai, Namjoon tak menjauhkan jarak mereka dengan menampelkan dahinya di dahi Seokjin, membiarkan nafas Seokjin mengenai wajahnya.

Karena memang ini yang Ia butuhkan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Bang PD memintaku menyusun makan malam bersamamu, ngomong-ngomong."

" _No fucking way!_ "

Namjoon tertawa kecil, memeluk Seokjin dan menariknya ke pelukannya. " _Yes fucking way_ , Jinseok."

"Duh, mati aku!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon dan segala kesibukannya, dan juga Seokjin dengan segala kemalasannya menghubungi kekasihnya, menjadikan mereka termasuk pasangan yang jarang menelpon untuk bertanya kabar atau mengirimi pesan bertubi. Salah satu alasannya memang karena kesibukan Namjoon. Namun alasan lain karena hampir dua hari sekali Namjoon menginap di apartemen Seokjin dan selama menjalin hubungan yang baru berjalan satu triwulan, Namjoon sering mengekori Seokjin di apartemen.

Jadi, sekalinya salah satu menelpon, pasti ada hal penting atau mendesak. Di awal hubungan mereka, Namjoon menelpon Seokjin untuk bertanya _password_ apartemennya, atau Seokjin yang bertanya parfum Namjoon–Seokjin yang aneh itu membeli parfum Namjoon yang mahal demi memuaskan keinginannya!

Dan hari ini, Namjoon menelpon Seokjin. Membuat lelaki yang lebih tua menaikkan alis. "Ya?"

"Kau kosong jumat malam?"

Seokjin berfikir. Ini adalah pertanyaan retorik, sebenarnya. Jadwal Seokjin sering kosong dan mudah sekali menyesuaikan jadwalnya yang tak padat ini. "Jelas kosong, tapi aku menolak jika kau memintaku mengosongkan kegiatan Jumat malamku agar bisa seks denganmu."

Namjoon terkekeh. "Ah, _hyungnim_ , jangan begitu."

Wajah Seokjin memerah. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Ingat saat aku bilang PD- _nim_ ingin mengajakmu makan malam?"

"–Jangan bilang,"

"Ya, Jumat malam. Bisa, ya?"

Tidak ada alasan konkrit bagi Seokjin untuk menolak. Pertama, Ia memang tak memiliki rencana kegiatan, siaran _mukbang_ atau pekerjaan enteng lainnya. Kedua, mengenal bos perusahaan Namjoon adalah ide brilian.

Tapi Seokjin tak yakin untuk menerimanya, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Baiklah, kujemput pukul 7."

Sudah. Begitu saja percakapan telepon mereka. Tak ada lima menit, tak ada sapaan sayang berlebihan dan sebagainya. Namun berhasil menjungkirbalikkan dunia Seokjin. Lelaki itu kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Oke, makan malam, dengan bos Namjoon, bertiga saja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika Jumat tiba, dan hingga pukul 6, Seokjin masih tak punya ide harus pakai apa. Semalam ketika Namjoon datang, Seokjin memaksa dirinya untuk terjaga hingga pukul 2–Namjoon sudah bilang akan datang tapi terlambat–hanya untuk bertanya pakaian apa yang akan dipakai Namjoon untuk makan malam bersama.

Seokjin tak punya koleksi tuksedo mahal.

"Kau mau makan malam dengan Bang PD, bukan presiden. Tenang saja, kau pakai sandal jepit pun Ia tak memandangmu rendah."

Itu bukan jawaban yang diharapkan Seokjin. Entah dirinya yang terlalu bodoh untuk otak Namjoon yang jenius, atau memang dirinya sangat bodoh, tapi Ia tak bisa menangkap arti ucapan Namjoon barusan.

Dan ketika Namjoon membuka pintu apartemennya pukul setengah tujuh, Seokjin mengangkat alis melihat lelaki tampan itu benar-benar hanya memakai _sweater_ abu-abu, _beanie hat_ , dan celana sobek di bagian lutut.

"Tunggu, aku ganti baju dulu."

Dan dari semua baju bagus dan bermerk di lemari Seokjin, lelaki itu merasa bodoh karena memakai _hoodie_ Namjoon. " _Hoodie never go wrong_." Gumam Seokjin yang dibalas cengiran lebar Namjoon.

Ya, memang benar _hoodie_ adalah pakaian netral dan tak akan salah dalam urusan kostum. Tapi adalah kesalahan besar karena Seokjin memakainya di depan anak Bangtan yang ternyata datang juga. Mereka beramai-ramai menggoda Seokjin hingga wajahnya memerah mirip kepiting rebus, mengatakan seolah Seokjin menegaskan bahwa Ia HANYA milik Namjoon.

Ia bisa saja memaksa Namjoon untuk menyuruh mereka berhenti lalu berlindung di balik punggung Namjoon. Tapi tidak dilakukannya ketika Ia melirik Namjoon malah nyengir lebar sekali dan menaikkan dagunya, tipikal menyombongkan kepunyaan.

"Bang PD terlambat?" Yoongi, yang dengan baik hati mengubah topik tiba-tiba, bertanya pada Namjoon. Makanan mereka sudah ada di depan mata di atas meja, namun tak ada satupun yang memakannya–menunggu yang paling tua datang.

Namjoon mengecek ponselnya. "Sudah dekat katanya, sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Yoongi menghela nafas, Ia kelaparan! Namun lelaki cantik itu menyikut Seokjin pelan dan berbisik, "kau gerogi?"

"Sedikit."

"Bang PD meminta Namjoon untuk mengatur makan malam kalian hanya bertiga; kau, kekasihmu, dan Bang PD."

Seokjin melotot.

"Tapi bersyukurlah kau kekasihmu Namjoon. Ia mengatur acara makan malam sekaligus pengenalan dirimu pada bos kami seolah sesuatu yang kasual, mengajak kami semua makan bersama, tak ada tekanan, tak ada paksaan."

Seokjin terdiam. Sekilas Ia melirik Namjoon yang ada di kirinya, kini di belakangnya karena Ia sedang menghadap Yoongi. "Haruskah aku bersyukur karena memiliki kekasih sepertinya?"

Yoongi tersenyum miring sarkastik. "Uh, bahkan doamu pada bapa saja tidak cukup!"

Yang ditunggu datang tak lama setelahnya. Mereka semua makan seolah tak ada yang spesial malam ini, bercanda bersama dan tertawa dengan keras. Apalagi mereka memesan alkohol beberapa botol, tawa mereka makin keras.

Seokjinpun, yang duduk di samping Namjoon, benar-benar menikmati makan malam ini. Tidak, bos Namjoon itu sama sekali tidak ofensif, malah menyapa Seokjin dengan hangat dan mengajaknya bicara sesekali ketika Ia dan Namjoon terlibat percakapan. Bahkan ketika bos Namjoon itu pamit pulang lebih awal, Ia memeluk Seokjin dengan hangat dan berbisik, "Terimakasih atas waktumu."

Bukankah itu sedikit aneh? Karena seharusnya Seokjin yang mengatakannya.

Dan acara makan malam mereka berakhir ketika Taehyung berteriak jika dirinya akan muntah. Jimin yang sejak tadi meracau dan 'nyosor' Yoongi adalah tanda kekasih Yoongi itu juga mabuk. Mereka berduyun-duyun berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Sayangnya, karena Taehyung dan Jimin yang mabuk berat, mobil mereka yang disupiri Hoseok hanya muat empat orang, karena Jimin dan Taehyung meracau ingin tidur. Mereka menguasai dua baris kursi penumpang.

"Yoongi _hyung_ bisa naik mobilku."

"Ya, hati-hati _hyung_." Jungkook melambai lalu menutup jendela hitam di sampingnya.

Mereka bertiga kekenyangan, berjalan pelan ke mobil Namjoon yang sedikit jauh jaraknya dari mereka berdiri sekarang. "Kau menginap saja di apartemen Bangtan, Jin."

Seokjin menoleh cepat lalu menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Namjoon akan mengantarku duluan lalu kalian bisa kembali ke apartemen dan beristirahat."

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, tak percaya mendengar ucapan Seokjin. Ia melirik Namjoon.

"Siapa bilang aku mau mengantarmu?"

"Lalu?"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, mengangkat alisnya main-main, "menginap saja."

Dan Seokjin berakhir menginap di apartemen Bangtan setelah perdebatan lumayan lama; Seokjin merasa bisa pulang sendiri agar tak menginap di apartemen Bangtan sedangkan Namjoon menolaknya, dan Yoongi hanya jadi provokator yang baik.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Apartemen Bangtan sungguh mewah. Seokjin bukan sekali dua kali main ke apartemen ini, Yoongi sering menyuruhnya datang atau mengajaknya mampir. Dan selalu, Seokjin selalu mengagumi apartemen ini.

Tidak seperti biasanya, apartemen ini sudah sepi. Hoseok, seperti kebiasaannya, langsung tidur sesampainya di apartemen–kata Yoongi. Jungkook mengurus Taehyung yang mabuk parah, juga Yoongi yang sama-sama mengurusi Jimin yang _clingy_ karena mabuk.

Dan Seokjin, entah bagaimana awalnya, sedang ditindih Namjoon di kamar lelaki itu. Namjoon pasti mabuk, sekalipun tak separah lainnya. Seokjin tadi tahu Namjoon menghabiskan cukup banyak alkohol.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Itu ucapan Namjoon saat mengakhiri sesi ciuman panasnya, mengecup hidung Seokjing sekilas, lalu benar-benar pergi. Beruntung lelaki itu tak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh–Seokjin tak ingin malam dimana Ia menginap di apartemen Bangtan menjadi malam seks bagi Namjoon.

Seokjin berjalan ke luar kamar Namjoon, mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi, menunggu hingga Yoongi keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Ya, Seokjin tahu batasan sekalipun mereka sahabat, Ia tak mau masuk seenaknya ke kamar Yoongi dan Jimin–belum siap melihat adegan porno yang dibintangi sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ada apa?"

"Temani aku makan, aku masih lapar."

Yoongi melotot, namun menuruti kemauan Seokjin. Mereka berdua duduk di meja makan di dapur, dengan Seokjin yang mengunyah sereal sarapan.

"Aku tak nyaman makan selama makan malam tadi."

"Kenapa?"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, seolah mengingatkan Yoongi tentang keberadaan bos mereka di makan malam tadi.

"Kau masih belum nyaman dengannya? Dengan segala kehangatan dan caranya mengakrabkan diri padamu?"

Seokjin meringis. "Tetap saja, perutku mual tadi."

Yoongi menggeleng, lalu terkekeh. "Kau ini, berapa kali sudah kukatakan tentang hubungan kalian yang sama sekali tak salah dan baik-baik saja."

Seokjin terdiam. Memang hubungannya dengan Namjoon tak salah, sangat benar, tak ada yang protes juga. Lalu ingatannya tentang kekhawatiran akan reaksi publik menginterupsi area pikirnya. "Apa rencanamu dengan Jimin?"

Yoongi yang ditembak pertanyaan seperti itu terdiam, menatap Seokjin untuk menilai perlukah Ia menjawab dengan serius atau hanya basa-basi. Tapi sorot Seokjin jelas-jelas menunggu jawaban seriusnya.

"Jimin bilang kita tak perlu terburu dengan hubungan ini."

Seokjin menyahut cepat. "Kau setuju?"

Sahabatnya membalas dengan mengangkat bahu sekilas. "Kenapa tidak? Jimin sungguh berbeda dengan kekasihmu. Aku belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Jimin setiap Ia bicara serius padaku." Yoongi mencibir dirinya sendiri sambil berucap, "Ia hanya serius padaku saat berada di atasku saat seks."

"EW!"

Yoongi terkekeh, berhasil menggoda sahabatnya untuk mencairkan suasana. "Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak, semuanya baik." Seokjin sengaja tak menatap Yoongi saat menjawab. Tapi sahabatnya itu mengetuk meja dengan jarinya dua kali, tanpa berucap apapun Yoongi membuat Seokjin menurut. "Ya, ada."

"Dan, apa itu?"

Seokjin mendorong kotak sereal yang tadi dipeluknya. Nafsu makannya hilang. "Aku dan Namjoon, aku berpikir jika hubungan kami tak akan bisa bertahan lama."

Yoongi mengangkat alis, terkejut dengan ucapan Seokjin.

"Dia figur publik, dicintai seluruh penggemarnya di seluruh bagian dunia. Semua menuntut kesempurnaan darinya dan hidupnya. Lalu aku? Kau tahu aku tidak–"

"–kau ini bicara apa, _sih_?" Yoongi tak suka.

Namun Seokjin yakin dengan ini. "Dia figur publik, Yoongi- _ya_ , _leader_ grup populer. Dispatch bisa saja mengikutinya tiap waktu, atau dengan kurang kerjaannya mengulik kehidupannya. Lalu di sana aku, seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa sedang bersama Namjoon. Aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana reaksi publik dengan hubungan kami."

Yoongi terdiam.

"Lupakan tentang urusanku yang tak suka _spotlight_ yang mengarah padaku. Tapi Namjoon, dia mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk pekerjaannya, hingga Ia bisa berada di titik setinggi ini. Bagaimana jika aku yang menghancurkan pekerjaannya?"

"Kami gay, dan Namjoon itu idol grup. Bagaimana jika hubungan ini terungkap. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan reaksi publik padanya."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau menikmati hubungan kalian?"

Seokjin mengangguk, jelas Ia menyukai hubungan ini.

"Ya sudah. Masalah selesai. Namjoon dan kau memiliki perasaan berbalas. Persetan dengan asumsimu tentang reaksi publik, jalani saja sekarang."

Seokjin mengusap wajahnya.

"Kau tahu kan dia serius padamu? Sangat serius dalam mencintaimu?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Dia mengatakannya berkali-kali."

"Dan setelah berkali-kali mendengarnya, kau masih tak percaya padanya?" Yoongi hampir berteriak saking tak percayanya dengan cara berpikir sahabatnya ini.

Seokjin menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, aku sangat percaya padanya dalam hal ini."

"Lalu apa lagi yang kurang, Jin? Namjoon benar-benar gila olehmu, sudah cukup masalah selesai."

Seokjin tertawa kecil. "Dia juga selalu mengatakan hal itu. Vokabulari kalian mirip."

"Kau tahu tidak, kenapa Namjoon mau mengatur makan malam hari ini? Bersama Bang PD?"

Seokjin menebak. "Karena... Ia ingin kenal denganku, kekasih Namjoon?"

"Karena PD- _nim_ sangat percaya pada Namjoon, atas pilihannya dan keputusannya. Ia orang yang akan mendukung Namjoon, berusaha semaksimal mungkin melindungi Namjoon. Dan setelah ini kau akan berada di dalam perlindungannya seperti Ia menjaga kami." Yoongi mengucapkannya dengan yakin. Matanya lurus menatap manik Seokjin.

"Kurasa itu bukan cara berbisnis."

Yoongi hampir memukul Seokjin. "Ini tidak seluruhnya bisnis, kau harus percaya jika PD- _nim_ dan kami saling percaya dan saling mendukung di luar urusan bisnis."

Seokjin terdiam.

Yoongi, sekali lagi mengucapkan kalimat penenang sekaligus meyakinkan sahabatnya. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya percaya pada Namjoon, kekasihmu. _Calm your ass down_ , Jin, jangan terlalu memikirkan publik dan kekhawatiranmu pada publik."

Seokjin tersenyum. Merasa bersyukur atas waktu yang dimilikinya bersama Yoongi.

"Oh, aku lupa satu hal."

"Apa?"

Yoongi tersenyum miring, memajukan tubuhnya sedikit dan mendekat pada Seokjin. "Dengarkan baik-baik."

Seokjin menurut.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjaga staminamu agar Namjoon terus gila padamu."

WHAT?

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya main-main. "Kau tahu, _sex life drives your relationship_ ,"

EW!

Seokjin bersumpah hampir memukul Yoongi sekuat yang Ia bisa saat kepala Namjoon muncul di pintu kamarnya. "Kalian tidak tidur?"

Mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan, masih dengan senyuman lebar.

" _Hyung_ , masuk ke kamarmu dan jangan ganggu Jinseokku. Dia harus menemaniku tidur!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, namun segera menatap Seokjin menggoda sambil tersenyum cengengesan. "Ingat saranku, ya!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

[Pann: Siapakah kekasih RM BTS hingga Ia sering pergi ke apartemen 5XX di sana?]

 _Ditanggapi oleh 12621 orang, disukai oleh 6152 orang, tidak disukai oleh 10983 orang._

 **-TBC-**

 **U R WELCOME! Haha**

 **RnR, please** **J**

 **ILY! ILY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**GreyishPink**

Main cast : RM a.k.a Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin

Other cast : other BTS member

Genre : T

 **Youtuber!Seokjin. BTS with 6 members! (except Seokjin)**

.

.

.

 **GreyishPink**

[Pann: Siapakah kekasih RM BTS hingga Ia sering pergi ke apartemen 5XX di sana?]

 _Foto dilihat oleh 13.028 orang. Ditanggapi oleh 12621 orang, disukai oleh 6152 orang, tidak disukai oleh 10983 orang._

[+871 , -194] Katakan jika foto ini hanya guyonan

[+624 , -341] Sejujurnya aku sedih membaca artikel ini, dan lelaki yang di foto itu memang sangat mirip dengan postur tubuh RM. Tapi Ia memiliki kehidupan, ia punya privasi, jadi mari kita dukung dirinya dan grupnya

[+271 , -1] Seseorang beritahu aku, siapa yang dikunjunginya tengah malam begitu

.

.

[Intiz: RM memiliki kekasih, aku yakin itu. Hampir setahun ini Ia selalu menjawab pertanyaan tentang tipe idealnya, dan Ia selalu menjawab dengan spesifik dan konsisten. Dan aku melihat ada forum diskusi yang mengatakan Namjoon mengunjungi apartemen tengah malam, kurasa Ia datang untuk kekasihnya. Tak ada orang bertamu tengah malam ke apartemen. Bagaimana menurut kalian?]

 _Ditanggapi oleh 9715 orang, disukai oleh 2186 orang, tidak disukai oleh 4429 orang._

[+1179 , -497] Mari kita tunggu kinerja dispatch

[+593 , -268] RM memiliki cincin yang sampai sekarang dipakainya terus. Kurasa itu cincin pasangan

[+253 , -17] Aku tak percaya dan tak mau percaya jika Ia memiliki kekasih. Siapapun kekasihnya, aku sangat membencinya, apalagi jika RM menerima kalimat kebencian karena hubungannya, aku benar-benar membencinya

.

.

[Pann: Ini mengerikan. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Namjoon dikabarkan liburan berdua dengan seoang _food blogger_ dengan id: GreyishPink. Lalu sekarang ada seseorang yang mengambil foto Namjoon datang ke apartemen seseorang tengah malam. Kuharap ini tak saling berhubungan]

* * *

.

.

* * *

Seokjin malas bangun, Namjoon yang biasanya tidur memeluknya hingga Ia dulu yang bangun, sekarang sudah tak ada, Ia pasti sudah bangun. Dengan mata yang membuka sedikit, Seokjin melirik jam digital di nakas di samping kasur Namjoon. Sudah pukul sembilan. Seharusnya Ia bangun dan menyapa anggota Bangtan.

Seharusnya!

Ya tuhan, Seokjin lupa jika Ia menginap di apartemen Bangtan. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya Seokjin masih tertidur–bahkan tadi Ia sempat ingin melanjutkan untuk tidur.

"Jinseok?"

Suara Namjoon terdengar diikuti suara pintu terbuka lalu ditutup. Seokjin berbalik namun masih dalam posisi tidur. Kekasihnya itu sudah rapi, memakai _sweat pants_ dan kaus. Ia tersenyum lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur, membelai lembut rambut Seokjin.

"Baru saja aku mau membangunkanmu."

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah?"

Namjoon tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku ada urusan di kantor, beberapa dari kami juga ada jadwal. Aku ingin membangunkanmu untuk pamit saja, kau bebas kalau masih ingin tidur."

Seokjin bangun, menguap sebentar, lalu mengusap wajahnya. "Apa mereka sudah sarapan?"

Namjoon memandang wajah Seokjin, memuja. "Sereal,"

Lelaki yang lebih tua mengernyit, "kubuatkan sarapan?"

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Namjoon cepat. "Kau datang bukan untuk menjadi juru masak di sini, Jinseokku."

Benar juga. Tapi Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin, kau juga hanya makan sereal?"

"Hanya apel,"

Seokjin makin merengut, bangun dengan cepat setelah mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Mencuci wajahnya sekilas lalu segera keluar. "Ini tidak adil. Kau punya seluruh kebutuhanmu di apartemenku, bahkan perawatan tubuhmu kau simpan di apartemenku. Dan di sini aku tersiksa tak puna apapun, Joon."

Seokjin menggerutu lalu berjalan keluar, diikuti Namjoon yang tertawa gemas.

"Kau belum terlambat, kan?"

Namjoon sebenarnya sudah terlambat. "Belum. Kau mau masak apa?"

Seokjin menggulung lengan _hoodie_ Namjoon yang sejak semalam dipakainya. "Enaknya apa?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin baru saja sampai di apartemennya dan menata belanjaannya di dalam lemari es dan kabinet di dapur. Ia melihat banyak seali notifikasi dari akun instagramnya, membuat ponselnya bergetar begitu lama dan membuatnya mengaktifkan mode hening. Ini aneh. Ia tidak mengunggah video di Youtube atau meng _update_ kegiatannya di instagram seharian ini, dan kenapa banyak sekali notifikasi di instagramnya?

Ia sedang bergulingan di kasur saat membuka aplikasi instagram di ponselnya, terkejut bukan main atas apa yang Ia baca.

- _kau berkencan dengan RM?_

- _Apa hubunganmu dengan RM_

- _EW aku tak mau biasku gay apalagi pacaran denganmu!_

- _Pergi sana, jangan ganggu BTS kami_

- _Ini mimpi buruk!_

- _Kau sangat cantik, aku mendukungmu jika kau pacar RM_

- _Melihatmu makan sangat menyenangkan, sekarang aku melihatmu bersama RM_

- _Aku tidak percaya ini, Kau bahkan tak menunjukkan identitasmu pada publik_

- _Jadi rumor kau liburan berdua dengan RM itu sungguhan? Hahaha, ini luar biasa_

- _Mati saja_

Apa ini? Seokjin tersinggung bukan main, sekaligus takut dan tak tenang. Apa yang terjadi, mungkinkah Ia membuat kesalahan?

Ia membuka DM di instagamnya, betapa banyak orang yang mengiriminya pesan, Seokjin tak kuat jika harus membacanya satu per satu. Tapi ada beberapa orang yang mengirminya link. Seokjin membukanya, dengan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran di ujung jari-jarinya.

Itu forum diskusi Pann.

[Gedung apartemen yang sering dikunjungi RM adalah gedung yang sama tempat _food blogger_ GreyishPink tinggal.]

 _Ditanggapi oleh 20621 orang, disukai oleh 2152 orang, tidak disukai oleh 8172 orang._

[Aku punya bukti foto jika memang benar GreyishPink tinggal disana.]

 _Ditanggapi oleh 19621 orang, disukai oleh 652 orang, tidak disukai oleh 10983 orang._

Seokjin ingin menangis. Tangannya bergetar membaca unggahan di forum diskusi itu dan bagaimana orang menulis komentar mereka di setiap artikel, yang mayoritas menyuruhnya mati dan pergi.

Seokjin jelas ketakutan, rasanya dadanya sesak bukan main. Dan bagaimana dunia terasa menghimpitnya serta mengejarnya, Ia melempar ponselnya. Ingin rasanya Seokjin menelpon Yoongi, satu-satunya orang terdekatnya di Seoul selain Namjoon. Namun Ia sadar jika mereka sibuk semua, dan Seokjin juga merupakan lelaki dewasa yang seharusnya lebih tegar, kan?

Tidak, tapi tidak. Seokjin bukan lelaki dewasa yang tegar dan suka menjadi bahan bicaraan publik. Ia selalu tak nyaman dilihat langsung oleh mata-mata diluaran sana. Dan akhirnya Ia menangis, membiarkan ketakutannya menyelimutinya, membungkusnya, meremas jantungnya hingga terasa sakit ke ulu hati.

Ia ketakutan, mematikan ponselnya karena komentar di instagramnya masih berdatangan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin tak tahu Ia sudah tertidur berapa jam. Yang jelas kepalanya terasa begitu berat saat bangun, tubuhnya juga berat karena Namjoon sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Ia melirik ke jendela, sudah gelap. Ruangan ini juga gelap, membuat Seokjin tak tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang.

Ia bergerak, melemaskan otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama tidur miring, bergerak masih dalam pelukan Namjoon.

Ya tuhan, Namjoon!

Perasaan campur aduk muncul kembali di diri Seokjin. Satu sisi Ia senang bukan main karena Namjoon datang ke apartemennya, satu sisi keberadaan Namjoon membuatnya mengingat dengan jelas seluruh komentar dan ucapan orang tadi.

"Kau bangun?"

Mereka berhadapan, masih berpelukan di bawah selimut. Seokjin tak tahu jika lelaki yang memeluknya itu masih terjaga, karena matanya terpejam sejak tadi.

"Kupikir kau tidur." Suara Seokjin serak, menarik kepalanya sedikit menjauh agar bisa melihat wajah Namjoon secara keseluruhan dengan jelas. Kamarnya gelap, namun wajah lelaki di hadapannya ini terlihat begitu sempurna dengan cahaya seminim ini. Ia tetap sempurna.

"Aku menunggumu bangun," mata Namjoon terbuka, melihat lurus ke mata Seokjin. Tangannya bergerak membelai pipi Seokjin, lalu turun ke bibir kekasihnya. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Seokjin meneguk ludah, dengan susah payah. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi, itu yang membuatnya tertidur sambil menangis hingga kepalanya pusing bukan main. Dan itu terasa ironi karena malam sebelumnya Seokjin merasa bahagia bukan main setelah bertemu bos Namjoon dan mendengar seluruh petuah Yoongi tentang keyakinan pada hubungannya.

Seokjin mengangguk saat Namjoon menarik pinggangnya mendekat.

Namjoon mengecup dahinya lama, membiarkan mereka berjarak sangat intim, lalu memejamkan wajahnya. Tangannya menarik kepala Seokjin agar mendekat ke dadanya, lalu Ia menggumamkan lantunan.

Seokjin tak jelas apa yang sedang Namjoon lantunkan dalam gumaman itu, tapi itu memliki efek yang luar biasa. Telinga Seokjin berada di dekat dada Namjoon, dan ketika lelaki itu menyanyikan lagu dengan tempo pelan dalam gumaman, dada lelaki itu mengirimkan getaran dengan frekuensi kecil, membuatnya tenang bukan main.

Namjoon mengelus belakang kepala Seokjin dengan pelan dan tenang. "Maaf aku sudah menarikmu ke masalah ini."

Seokjin tak terlalu suka ketika Namjoon berhenti menyanyi dan berbicara. Tapi ternyata mendengar lelaki itu bicara dalam suara rendah dan telinga Seokjin yang menempel di dadanya, bukan ide yang buruk.

"Kau marah padaku, Jinseok?"

Seokjin menggeleng di depan dada Namjoon. Mana mungkin Ia bisa marah pada kekasihnya yang satu ini.

Mereka terdiam beberapa lama. Dengan Namjoon yang masih memeluk Seokjin dan merasakan nafas hangat laki-laki itu di dadanya. Dan dengan Seokjin yang masih betah dalam kungkungan tangan Namjoon. Semuanya terasa pas, benar-benar nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Ini jam berapa, Joon?" kepala Seokjin menjauh dari dada Namjoon saat kepalanya kembali pusing.

Namjoon tak bergerak, tak membiarkan Seokjin menjauh darinya. "Aku datang pukul 8, kurasa ini sudah pukul 10."

"Joon, aku ingin minum, kepalaku pusing bukan main."

Barulah Namjoon melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Seokjin berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar serta menyalakan lampu di apartemennya. Namjoon masih terduduk di atas kasur, memperhatikan Seokjin di dapur melalui pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Ia terlihat buruk. Seokjin terduduk di meja makannya, menggenggam cangkir berisi air, dan memandangi air itu. Wajahnya kelihatan kuyu, matanya sembab, namun Ia berpura tegar. Namjoon tahu apa yang terjadi, dan Ia bisa menebak apa yang Seokjin alami setelah sekian banyak perdebatan mereka tentang hubungan ini dan segala hal tentang Seokjin yang tak yakin tentang hubungan mereka.

Ia berjalan lalu menyusul Seokjin di meja makan apartemennya. Menarik bangku yang berada di hadapan Seokjin agar Ia bisa duduk di samping kekasihnya.

"Jinseok," Namjoon menggenggam tangan lelaki itu, dan berusaha memanggilnya dengan suara sehalus dan setenang mungkin.

Kekasihnya masih duduk dan menatap cangkir airnya, tanpa berniat menjawab panggilan Namjoon ataupun sekedar mengangkat kepalanya menatap Namjoon.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

Seokjin menggeleng, mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Namjoon dengan nanar. "Tidak, kau tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan."

"Kau ingat, 'kan? Masalah tentang hubungan ini bukan hanya masalahmu, ini masalah kita berdua."

Seokjinnya diam. Masih menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan yang membuat hati Namjoon tak enak.

"Aku benar-benar serius padamu, Jinseok. Aku benar-benar gila karenamu, benar-benar menyukai seluruhnya tentangmu, dan benar-benar jatuh karenamu. Melihatmu seperti mayat menyulitkanku."

Seokjin menangis. Air mata itu turun begitu saja, diikuti bibirnya yang bergetar, namun tubuh Seokjin lainnya terdiam seperti tak ada masalah. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Dan jantung Namjoon mencelos melihatnya. Ia memajukan duduknya, menarik Seokjin dan mendekap lelaki dikasihinya itu kuat-kuat. Bukan ini yang Ia harapkan dari hubungannya dengan Seokjin, bukan air mata dan wajah kuyu penuh tekanan yang Ia harapkan untuk temui. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Seokjinnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jinseok." Namjoon merapalkan kalimat itu sambil mengelus kepala Seokjin dengan pelan. Ia merapalnya bagai mantra, mengucapnya berulang hingga Ia lelah.

Kepala Seokjin menggeleng di menit kelima Namjoon memeluknya, menggeleng lalu mendorong tubuh Namjoon untuk melepaskan pelukannya. "Tidak, bukan kau yang salah."

"Ya, publik yang salah."

Seokjin menggeleng sekali lagi, memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghapus air matanya yang masih tersisa di pipi. "Tidak. Jangan salahkan penggemarmu ataupun publik."

Namjoon menurut. Yang perlu Ia lakukan hanya menenangkan Seokjin saat ini.

"Ya kau benar, kemarilah." Ia menarik kepala Seokjin untuk kembali dipeluknya ketika Seokjin menepis tangannya, cukup kasar.

"Kau pulanglah, aku mau tidur lagi."

Namjoon menyatukan alis. Terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapan Seokjin, begitu dingin dan datar. "Kenapa? Aku ingin tidur di sini."

"Tidak, kau harus tidur di apartemen bersama anggotamu."

Namjoon menggeleng, kebingungan bukan main atas sikap kekasihnya. "Kau kenapa, Jinseok? Aku biasa tidur di sini dan tak ada alasannya untukku untuk harus tidur di apartemen Bangtan."

"Semuanya tidak tepat, Joon. Berita itu, seluruh kehebohan ini, dan kau yang ada di sini. Semuanya sama saja, membuatku sesak."

Dada Namjoon terasa diremas, mendengar Seokjin mengatakannya. "Ada yang salah dengan ini, Jinseok?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "tidak. Semuanya benar, tak ada yang salah."

Dan dengan kalimat itu Namjoon tahu bahwa sesuatu jelas-jelas salah. "Ada yang salah, Jinseok, aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku datang dan berusaha ada untukmu."

Seokjin menyatukan alis, mendengar suara frustasi dari ucapan Namjoon. Seokjin tahu, lelaki itu berusaha mati-matian menahan suaranya agar tetap tenang dan halus.

Dan suasana tegang diantara mereka, ditambah latar belakang hubungan mereka yang sedang bermasalah, membuat Seokjin lepas kendali atas nada sinis diucapannya. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kenapa kau suka sekali datang ke apartemenku? Bukannya aku sudah bilang lebih baik kau tidur di apartemenmu dan bertemu beberapa kali saja? Kenapa memaksa dan membuat masalah, Kim Namjoon?"

Kekasihnya jelas tak terima. Ia memiringkan kepala dengan mata tak suka. "Kau kenapa, Jinseok? Kenapa mempermasalahkan ini lagi?"

"Kau yang kenapa, Joon. Kenapa kau memaksa datang ke apartemenku? Kenapa juga kau selalu ikut ketika aku dan Yoongi pergi, apa yang salah denganmu?"

"Jinseok, kalau kau mencari pembelaan dengan menyalahkan yang lain, pilihanmu salah."

"Ya, memang aku yang salah. Salahku aku jatuh cinta padamu dan menuruti semua yang kau mau, membiarkanmu datang ke apartemenku dan segala hal menjadi serumit ini."

Namjoon benar-benar tak suka. "Jinseok, tenangkan pikiranmu. Kau lepas kontrol."

Seokjin mendengus, tertawa sinis. "Persetan lepas kontrol, kau saja tak bisa mengontrol dirimu sendiri dan sekarang mengingatkanku."

"Jinseok,"

"Jangan panggil namaku dengan nada itu, aku tak suka!"

Namjoon diam. Memperhatikan bagaimana kekasihnya mengucapkan kata demi kata dnegan suara keras dan tegas. Matanya nyalang menatap Namjoon.

"Kau enak, berada di lingkungan yang enak dengan seluruh orang yang ada di sekitarmu mendukung segala yang kau lakukan. Kau enak, penggemarmu tak akan bisa mencolekmu atau berbicara kasar padamu apapun kesalahan yang kau lakukan. Tidak untukku, tuan sempurna. Mereka mengancamku, begitu menakutkannya bahkan mereka mengancam akan menyebarkan nomor apartemenku."

Dada Namjoon diperas sekali lagi, kali ini lebih sakit.

"Aku berbeda darimu." Suara Seokjin melembut, ringkih seperti anak anjing pada induknya. "Dunia kita benar-benar berbeda. Aku masih warga Korea biasa, yang jika dikirimi komentar jahat merasa ketakutan seolah dunia membenciku. Kita berbeda, Joon. Kau berada di sana, bersama orang yang membelamu bahkan siap pasang badan menghalang siapapun yang akan mengganggumu. Kita hidup di dunia yang seribu persen berbeda."

Namjoon tak suka. "Jinseok sayang, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas topik tentang dunia kita yang berbeda ini? Kita sudah setuju untuk menyejajarkan posisi kita."

Seokjin mendengus sinis. Ia berdiri, berjalan tanpa menoleh pada kekasihnya, tanpa berniat menyelesaikan perdebatan mereka. "Aku pusing, aku mau tidur. Kuharap aku tidak melihatmu besok pagi."

Namjoon, yang masih berusaha berpikir logis, menyusul Seokjin. "Kita selesaikan dulu masalah ini, Jinseok. Aku tidak suka masalah dibiarkan menggantung."

Seokjin berbalik, menatap Namjoon dengan mata memerah menahan tangis dan emosi. "Kau mau tahu bagaimana masalah ini selesai? Jangan datang kemari dan kita sudahi saja hubungan ini."

Namjoon terpukul, tertampar dengan ucapan Seokjin yang begitu entengnya memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Dan kau mau penjelasan? Karena sekeras apapun kita menolaknya, fakta bahwa kehidupan kita berbeda tak bisa ditolak. Kau dengan segala yang kau miliki dan aku dengan segala yang kumiliki, kita berbeda. Sekalipun kau menolak membahasnya, tapi dunia kita jauh berbeda. Dan itu semua membuat kita tak bisa bersama. Sudah cukup?"

Lalu Seokjin menutup pintu kamar dengan bantingan keras, meluapkan segala kekesalannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, Seokjin terbangun dengan kepala pusing. Tapi kali ini lebih pusing, mungkin akumulasi dari pusing sebelumnya yang belum sembuh. Kerongkongannya serak bukan main, baru ingat jika semalam Ia tak jadi minum malah berteriak.

Wow, semalam Ia benar-benar lupa diri.

Seokjin duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, memijat pelipisnya sambil menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Ia berusaha mengingat kembali kebodohan macam apa yang telah Ia lakukan semalam. Ia lalu bangun dan berjalan ke luar kamar, karena kerongkongannya benar-benar sakit dan kering.

Kepalanya masih seperti dipukuli palu besar saat Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman, hingga Ia melihat Namjoon di sofa di depan TV. Tertidur dengan tangan dilipat dijadikan bantal. Tanpa bantal apalagi selimut. Lelaki itu benar-benar hanya bermodal jaket, celana katun panjang, dan kaus kaki. Dan Ia masih tertidur ketika pukul sembilan, biasanya Ia sudah bangun sekitar jam tujuh.

Seokjin tak enak. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia bisa mengingat bagaimana jahatnya ucapannya semalam pada lelaki itu, bahkan Ia menyuruh Namjoon untuk pergi! Dan sekarang, Ia melihat bagaimana lelaki itu tertidur di sofa membuat Seokjin ingin memeluknya dan memintanya untuk pindah ke kasur.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Seokjin mematut menatap tubuh Namjoon yang tertidur pulas, lalu Ia memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Mendekam di dalam ruangan seperti pecundang, bukannya menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Namjoon.

Biarlah Seokjin memang merasa dirinya pecundang. Pecundang yang begitu ketakutan dan memilih mematikan ponselnya. Pecundang yang sangat ketakutan hingga mencari pihak lain untuk disalahkan.

Jam sebelas, dari dapur terdengar seseorang beraktivitas.

Jam duabelas, Namjoon mengetuk kamar Seokjin. "Jinseokku, aku pergi dulu. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Hubungi aku jika kau menyalakan ponsel. Nanti malam aku akan kesini lagi."

Seokjin ingin bangkit dan memeluk kekasihnya sebelum berpisah.

Tapi tidak dilakukan.

Jam delapan malam, seseorang membunyikan bel apartemennya, meminta masuk. Dari layar _intercom_ Seokjin melihat Namjoon. Lelaki yang berada di dalam apartemen kebingungan, mematut diri di depan layar _intercom_ beberapa saat. Namjoon jelas mengetahui _password_ apartemennya, Seokjin tak mengubahnya. Lalu kenapa Ia berdiri di sana?

"Jinseok, kau mendengarku?" Namjoon bertanya dengan cepat ketika lampu di atas kamera _intercom_ menyala, menandakan Seokjin berada di depan layar _intercom_ dan menyuruhnya berbicara.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin kita berpisah. Jikapun kau ingin kita berpisah, maka biarkan aku masuk dan mari berbicara."

Seokjin terdiam, menggigit bibirnya karena bukan ini yang Ia harapkan. Ia memang bodoh mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Namjon, itu bodoh. Dan ia menyesal dengan sangat atas ucapannya.

"Aku menghargai dirimu dan privasimu, maka aku tidak akan masuk jika kau tidak menginginkannya."

Seokjin menarik nafas, merasa berat dan sesak. Ia benar-benar ingin membuka pintu apartemennya lalu memeluk lelaki itu, bagaimana Ia merindukan dekapan penuh kehangatan lelaki itu. Namun dirinya yang pecundang ini menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak bereaksi demikian, hanya melihat wajah Namjoon dari layar _intercom_ sambil menggigit bibir.

"Kau tak masuk?" suara lain menyela masuk terekam _intercom_. Tak lama, wajah Yoongi terlihat. "Seokjin mengganti _password_ nya?"

Namjoon menggeleng, lalu menggaruk rambutnya. "Aku hanya tak ingin masuk jika Ia tak ingin aku masuk."

Yoongi meringis, mengangguk pelan lalu menepuk lengan Namjoon menenangkan temannya. "Jin, kau mendengarku?"

"Bukankah keterlaluan membiarkan Namjoon menunggu di depan seperti ini?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada tak senang. "Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?"

"Lima menit?" Namjoon menebak.

"Lima menit, Jin, dia bisa saja dilihat tetanggamu dan masalah makin rumit."

"Masuklah, Yoongi- _ya_."

Yoongi tersenyum ketika suara kunci pintu apartemen Seokjin terbuka. "Ayo masuk."

Namjoon menggeleng, mundur ketika tangan Yoongi membimbingnya masuk. "Tidak, dia hanya memanggilmu. Bisa saja Seokjin masih tak ingin bertemu denganku."

Yoongi tak suka. "Wow, pengecut macam apa yang bicara seperti itu?"

Namjoon terkekeh kecil, mengetahui pengecut itu adalah dirinya. Ia berbalik, berpamitan pada Yoongi dan meminta Yoongi memberi tahu pada Seokjin jika Ia pulang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau menginap?"

Yoongi melirik Seokjin yang memekik mirip remaja. "Aku tahu temanku dan kekasihnya sedang tidak baik. Aku tak mau kau sendirian,"

Seokjin mengulum senyum, "kau bawa apa?"

Yoongi baru ingat. "Oh benar, aku bawa seember es krim, makanlah."

Seokjin memekik seperti seorang remaja sekali lagi, berjingkat lalu memeluk ember eskrim yang dibawa Yoongi. Ia berlari ke dapur, mengambil sendok untuknya sendiri karena Yoongi tak akan memakan es krim itu, lalu duduk di depan TV.

"Kau senang kubawakan es krim?"

"Mana mungkin aku tak suka!"

Yoongi terkekeh, duduk di samping Seokjin. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana _hyung_ nya ini masih sama seperti sejak pertama kali mereka berteman, bersikap riang dan menyenangkan. "Apartemen dan kantor kami ramai dipenuhi wartawan. Namjoon juga tidak baik,"

Mungkin itu ucapan yang tidak tepat diucapkan saat Seokjin sedang senang, merusak _mood_ dan suasana.

"Dia pulang ke apartemen pagi tadi, lalu mengurung diri setelah berbohong jika kalian baik-baik saja."

Seokjin tak merasakan manisnya es krim di mulutnya lagi.

"Bang PD menelpon Namjoon, lalu kekasihmu itu bilang padaku bahwa Bang PD mengetahui masalah ini. Katanya topik ini sedang ramai bahkan setelah dua hari."

Seokjin tak tahu, ponselnya mati total.

"Ia menawarkan pada Namjoon, apakah seharusnya perusahaa memberi pernyataan dengan jujur atau berbohong."

"Lalu?"

"Namjoon belum memberi jawaban."

Seokjin tersenyum miris. Membayangkan Namjoon masih tak ingin mengakui hubungan mereka di publik. "Bohong saja, Namjoon pasti akan logis dan memilih berbohong demi kebaikan semuanya."

Yoongi mendecakkan lidah. "Kebaikan? Apanya yang kebaikan?"

Seokjin menoleh, menatap sahabatnya dengan lekat. "Bukankah dari awal ini memang salah, Yoongi- _ya_? Namjoon sedang berada di puncak popularitasnya, dan bagaimana aku masuk merusak semuanya memang tak pantas."

Yoongi menyatukan alis. "Kau ini kenapa mengungkit masalah itu, _sih_? Sudah kukatakan bahwa tak ada yang salah dari hubungan kalian, persetan dengan dunia yang berbeda atau apapun alibimu, Jin, kau hanya akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri jika kau berpikir seperti itu."

"Kau membaca komentar di instagramku?"

Yoongi terdiam.

"Mereka mau membunuhku. Sebegitu mengerikannya mereka hingga mereka bilang akan membunuhku. Dan siapa yang kumiliki di Seoul? Tidak ada, hanya kau. Orang tuaku jauh di Gyeonggi. Lalu siapa sekarang yang menemaniku jika bukan kau, dengan segala ucapan mengerikan yang dikirim penggemarmu itu?"

Yoongi menghela nafas. Ia ingin bicara baik-baik pada sahabatnya ini.

Dan mengenai komentar di instagram Seokjin, Yoongi sudah membacanya. Tidak seluruhnya, tapi Ia cukup banyak membacanya. Memang benar ucapan Seokjin, penggemar mereka sekarang menakutkan.

"Aku bisa apa? Aku sudah bilang pada Namjoon, bahwa kita sebaiknya mengakhiri hubungan kita."

"Apa? Jangan bohong!"

Seokjin tersenyum nanar, menatap Yoongi dengan mata kembali berkaca-kaca. "Ya, kurasa itu yang terbaik untuknya."

"Lalu untukmu? Baiklah jangan bicarakan Namjoon, mari kita egois. Bagaimana denganmu? Dengan perasaanmu bahkan jauh sebelum liburan kalian, aku tahu kau sudah suka padanya."

"Tidak, perasaanku tidak sepenting karir Namjoon dan BTS."

"Jangan sok baik, Jin!"

"Jika aku egois, Min Yoongi, bagaimana jika penggemarmu masih tak mau menerimaku dan hubunganku dengan Namjoon? Bagaimana jika karir kalian meredup, atau mungkin ujaran benci untuk kalian bermunculan. Dan jika kau mengajak berpikir egois, maka bagaimana jika aku yang diserang penggemarmu?"

"Jin,"

"Sudah ya, kita sudahi bahasan ini karena aku tak mau bertengkar denganmu."

Yoongi menurut. Memang bukan untuk bertengkar tujuannya datang kemari. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Seokjinnya baik-baik saja. "Ya, baiklah. Aku akan menginap, kau tak apa kan?"

"Jimin bagaimana?"

"Persetan dengan Jimin, aku lebih sayang padamu."

Air muka Seokjin berubah drastis, tersenyum lebar dan bersemangat. "Tentu saja boleh!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Yoongi lupa kapan tepatnya Ia tertidur semalam. Ia dan Seokjin bercerita panjang lebar di kamar Seokjin mirip remaja yang menginap. Dan Ia terbangun untuk menemukan spasi kosong di sampingnya, di mana Seokjin semalam tertidur.

Ia bangun dengan malas, berjalan untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajahnya. Berharap menemukan Soekjin di luar sedang memasak sarapan untuknya, harapannya pupus. Apartemen Seokjin kosong, tak ada pemiliknya. Ada makanan di meja makan, dengan _sticky notes_ menempel di bawah piring.

 _Aku pergi dulu ya, jaga kesehatan!_

Yoongi mencibir. Tidak biasanya Seokjin romantis padanya seperti ini. Ia makan dengan lahap masakan Seokjin, yang tentu saja rasanya sangat enak. Lalu bersiap kembali ke asrama BTS ketika Ia menyadari bahwa ponsel Seokjin ditinggal dalam keadaan mati di nakas kamarnya.

"Sialan pergi ke mana dia?"

 **-TBC-**

 **So sowwrry sayangku, _readernim_ , aku ga sejago itu bikin adegan berantem karena aku bukan tipikal orang yang frontal saat berantem ****L** **apalagi kalo sama pacar, gabisa beneran berantem akunya ...**

 **RnR?**

 **PLEASE hehehhehe**

 **ILY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**GreyishPink**

Main cast : RM a.k.a Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin

Other cast : other BTS member

Genre : T

 **Youtuber!Seokjin. BTS with 6 members! (except Seokjin)**

.

.

.

 **GreyishPink**

Seokjin dan segala pikiran negatif sekaligus insekuritasnya. Ia sadar jika pikiran itu, jika dijaga terus, akan membunuhnya lama kelamaan. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

Namun jika dipikir sekali lagi, pikirannya tentang itu tak juga salah. Benar jika Ia memikirkan karir kekasihnya yang sangat penting, Ia merintis benar-benar dari bawah. Dan sekarang Ia sedang berada di puncak karirnya, mungkin bisa terus menanjak. Seokjin tak ingin menjadi seseorang yang merusak perjalanan karir Namjoon, jalanan karir lelaki itu harusnya diiringi banyak bunga di tepian, bukan duri yang menusuknya.

Dan sekali lagi, Seokjin tak ingin menjadi duri di karir dan kehidupan Namjoon, hanya karena Ia yang egois menginginkan hubungannya bertahan. Jadi ketika Ia berpikir sekali lagi tentang ucapannya malam itu, yang mengajak Namjoon untuk mengakhiri hubungannya, Ia memantapkan hati untuk serius melakukannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Yoongi kembali ke apartemen Bangtan dengan sapaan ceria Jimin dan ciuman bertubi lelaki itu. Jimin biasa melakukannya sekalipun anggota Bangtan lainnya sedang melihat atau berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka. ia tak peduli.

Namjoon menyapa Yoongi, lalu berlalu. Mereka tak ada jadwal seharian ini, hanya Hoseok dan Jimin yang memiliki jadwal pemotretan sore nanti.

"Hei, Namjoon,"

"Ya, _hyung_?"

Yoongi tak enak. Memikirkan bagaimana Seokjin mengatakan tentang keyakinannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan Namjoon membuatnya merasa kasihan. "Tidak, ini urusanmu. Selesaikan urusan kalian, ya. Aku tahu kalian berdua sama-sama sakit dan tertekan, tapi segera selesaikan."

Namjoon mengangguk lalu menggigit apelnya. "Tenang saja, nanti malam aku akan menginap."

Yoongi mengangguk, memberikan kesempatan pada Namjoon untuk melakukan inisiatif di hubungannya. Ia lalu melihat Namjoon berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, tanpa mengingatkan Jimin dan Hoseok tentang jadwal mereka.

Hingga sore harinya, ketika Namjoon keluar kamarnya setelah seharian mendekam, Yoongi mengingatkan Namjoon. "Seokjin belum menyalakan teleponnya?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya belum. Terakhir aku menelponnya sejam yang lalu dan masih belum aktif."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Dia pergi saat aku bangun, aku tak tahu Ia kemana. Kau pikir Ia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Lawan bicaranya diam beberapa saat. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan datar, yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Yoongi. "Tidak, Ia tidak baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Kau tahu itu,"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. "Kupikir Ia pergi untuk bertemu denganmu,"

"Tidak."

"Kuharap Ia hanya sedang olahraga pagi hari,"

Namjoon berjalan ke dapur, mengambil air putih dingin untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Otaknya sedang malfungsi. Pikirannya terlalu menekan, menghimpitnya dengan segala pikiran buruk mengenai kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Banyak variabel di dunia, juga hubungannya, dan banyak pula kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Apalagi pada Seokjinnya.

Maka ketika Ia kembali menemui Yoongi, ia tidak baik-baik saja. " _Hyung_ , Seokjin tipikal orang yang suka olahraga?"

"Eh?" Yoongi mengingat kembali. "Ia memang _morning person_ , tapi seingatku Ia tak suka lari pagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau yang sering menginap dengannya akhir-akhir ini, kau harusnya lebih tahu."

Namjoon menjilat bibirnya. Seokjinnya memang _morning person_ , namun Ia akan bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan, bersih-bersih apartemen, merawat dirinya, atau paling banter Ia akan meregangkan otot di balkon apartemennya. Tidak sampai keluar.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang tak beres, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengunyah keripiknya. "Apa-apaan."

Namjoon berbalik ke kamarnya, berjalan dengan cepat dan keburu. Ia mengambil jaket yang ada dengan cepat, meraih kunci mobilnya, lalu menghubungi nomor staf perusahaannya.

" _Hyung_ , aku ke apartemen Seokjin dulu. Hubungi aku jika sesuatu terjadi."

Namjoon mengatakannya sambil lalu, keluar dengan tergesa sambil terus mencoba menghubungi staf perusahaan. Ia ingin berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu.

Yoongi merasa tak enak. Ia mengecek forum diskusi _online_ melalui ponselnya, mencari kata kunci Namjoon, ataupun id Seokjin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Apartemen Seokjin kosong. Namjoon masuk setelah lima belas menit memencet bel namun tak ada tanda-tanda Seokjin di dalam. Jadi Ia memaksa masuk, benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu.

Seokjin memang sudah dewasa, tak akan berpikiran pendek dengan melakukan hal-hal mengerikan yang merugikan. Namun Namjoon juga tak mengelak jika memang tekanan publik pasti menghimpit Seokjin. Dan Namjoon berharap Seokjin masih menyayangi dunia.

Ia benar-benar tergesa saat mengitari apartemen Seokjin. Hanya ada tulisan di _sticky notes_ yang tertempel di pintu kulkas Seokjin, tulisan Yoongi.

 _Kabari aku jika kau sudah pulang, dan nyalakan ponselmu, Jin!_

Namjoon makin khawatir. Seokjin belum pulang karena pesan Yoongi masih berada di tempatnya. Maka yang Ia lakukan langsung menelpon teman segrupnya.

" _Hyung,_ Jinseokku belum pulang."

"Belum pulang maksudmu?"

Namjoon memilih duduk di kursi meja makan, mencoba semaksimal mungkin agar Ia lebih tenang. Pikirannya sudah kalut membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan perginya Seokjin. "Aku membaca pesanmu di lemari es Seokjin. Ia belum pulang. Kau tahu tempatnya bekerja atau kemungkinan Ia pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu betul lokasinya bekerja. Kau yang lebih tahu. Tapi semalam saat akan tidur, Ia bercerita jika Ia sedang cuti sebulan."

Namjoon mendecakkan lidah. Semakin frustasi. "Adakah kemungkinan lain dimana Ia sekarang, _hyung_?"

Yoongi tak yakin. "Ia menyebutkan tentang rumah semalam, aku tak yakin karena Ia hanya bicara tentang rindu pada keluarganya dan enaknya berada di rumah."

"Beritahu aku alamat rumah Seokjin, _hyung_."

"Kau akan ke sana? Kau gila?"

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, _hyung_ , dan semakin lama kau membahas tentang gila-gila itu, semakin bingung aku memikirkan Seokjin."

Yoongi menghela nafas, mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya dengan Namjoon setelah mengucapkan 'baiklah', lalu mengirimkan alamat Seokjin sekaligus nomor telepon rumahnya. Namjoon langsung turun ke parkiran, memacu mobilnya sambil menelpon orang perusahaan sekali lagi. Kali ini Ia menelpon Bang PD.

" _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."

"Seokjin baik-baik saja? Artikel di internet menggila."

Namjoon menghela nafas. "Tidak, Ia tidak ada di apartemennya sejak pagi. Dan aku akan ke rumahnya di Gyeonggi."

"Bisa aku percaya padamu?"

Namjoon mengangguk yakin, masuk ke tol. "Aku tak ada jadwal hingga lusa. Kupastikan aku kembali besok malam."

"Hati-hati,"

" _Hyung_ , bisakah aku menerima tawaranmu beberapa hari yang lalu?" Namjoon bertanya tak yakin.

"Yang mana?"

Namjoon berdeham tak yakin, tapi ini mendesak. "Aku berfikir untuk mengumumkan hubungan kami ke publik."

Bosnya terdengar tertawa. "Ya, tak masalah. Asal kalian berdua siap dengan semua konsekuensi yang telah kujelaskan sejak lama,"

Namjoon mengangguk, mencengkeram setirnya kuat-kuat. "Biar kubicarakan dengan Seokjin sekali lagi, _hyung_."

"Ya, itu lebih baik. Kau hanya perlu menelponku kapanpun kau siap, kalian anak-anakku sudah besar," lalu bosnya kembali tertawa. "Tapi, Namjoon- _ah_ , sebelum memberi pernyataan resmi, bisakah kau memberi _clue_ di Twitter?"

" _Clue_ apa _hyung_?"

"Tentang hubunganmu, bicarakan saja tentang hidupmu dan dirimu yang juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi. Setidaknya penggemarmu tidak terlalu terkejut nanti."

Namjoon mengangguk sekali lagi. Matahari hampir tenggelam dan Namjoon menginjak gas lebih dalam. "Baik _hyung_ , kulakukan setelah sampai di rumah Seokjin."

"Sekali lagi, hati-hati."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bokong Namjoon kebas, punggungnya kaku karena kurang lebih tiga jam memacu mobil. Ini sudah sekitar pukul 10, Ia memutuskan menelpon nomor rumah yang diberikan Yoongi tadi.

"Ya, dengan siapa?"

Itu suara wanita, terdengar mirip Seokjin namun dengan nada lebih tinggi dan dewasa.

"Maaf mengganggu, apakah Seokjin ada? Ia meninggalkan ponselnya,"

Wanita itu berdengung, memberi jeda beberapa saat. "Ya, dia ada di rumah. Kalau boleh tahu siapa ini?"

Namjoon berdeham. "Saya Kim Namjoon, kekasih Seokjin. Seokjin tak ada di apartemennya dan meninggalkan ponselnya, beruntung dia di rumah."

Namjoon merasakan dengan jelas, dadanya yang sejak tadi terhimpit sekarang sedikit lega. Ia tak memaksa Seokjin untuk menemuinya, tak memaksa Ibu Seokjin pula untuk membiarkan Namjoon menemui anaknya. Jikapun Ia harus pulang malam ini, Ia siap.

"Kau menelpon dari Seoul?"

Namjoon tertawa kering. "Tidak, saya di depan rumah anda."

Wanita itu terdengar terkejut. "Ya tuhan, tunggu aku akan membukakan pintu."

Namjoon ingin melarang, namun Ibu Seokjin keburu menutup telepon. Tak ada pilihan lain selain keluar dari mobil dan menyapa wanita itu.

Begitu gerbang dibuka, Namjoon refleks tersenyum. Ibu Seokjin sangat cantik, secantik anaknya. Rambutnya lurus sebahu, sangat dewasa dan matang. Namjoon tanpa sadar memeluk wanita itu setelah membungkuk memberi salam, memperlakukannya seperti Ibunya sendiri.

"Masuklah, kenapa tak memencet bel saja?"

Rumah Seokjin tidaklah luas, namun cukup luas untuk anak kecil berlarian di halaman depan dan sampingnya yang terhubung. Di dalam pagar yang cukup tinggi ini, tersimpan taman indah dan rerumputan hijau yang mengisi seluruh halaman, dengan jalan setapak yang membentang di tengah.

"Kau akan menginap, kan, Namjoon?"

Namjoon mengangguk kaku, Ia tak yakin sebenarnya tentang menginap atau tidak. "Seokjin di rumah?"

"Ya, tadi pagi Ia sampai di stasiun. Katanya Ia cuti dari restorannya dan ingin pulang. Ia tak bilang denganmu?"

Namjoon sampai di rumah kekasihnya, duduk di ruang tamu bersama Ibu kekasihnya. "Kami... sedang tidak baik. Aku menempatkannya dalam masalah,"

Ibu Seokjin menyatukan alis. Ia hampir bertanya menginterogasi Namjoon jika tidak ingat tentang topik namanya privasi. Akhirnya Ia tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Namjoon dengan hangat. "Bisa aku percaya padamu?"

Namjoon melebarkan mata mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba tersebut. Ia mengangguk patuh, membuat Ibu Seokjin tersenyum.

"Pada dasarnya, hubungan kekasih mirip seperti menanam tanaman. Kau harus memilih tempat yang tepat, tanah juga pupuk yang tepat. Begitu juga memilih pasangan. Dan ketika semua sudah terpilih, kau juga harus rajin menyiramnya, tak boleh terlalu banyak dan terlalu sedikit, harus pas menyiramnya."

Namjoon mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Kau juga harus menyingkirkan hama dan gulma yang bisa mengganggu tanamanmu, nak. Dan aku suka kau datang jauh-jauh kemari untuk membereskan pengganggu tanamanmu."

Namjoon ikut tersenyum ketika Ibu Seokjin menatap lurus matanya sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu selain berwajah malaikat, juga berhati baik dan menenangkan. "Mau kupanggilkan Seokjin?"

"Apakah aku mengganggunya?"

Ibu Namjoon menggeleng, Ia ada di kamarnya. Lalu wanita itu berjalan mengajak Namjoon, memasuki rumahnya. Mereka berhenti di depan kamar dengan pintu putih. "Kau mau masuk?"

Namjoon terdiam, menatap gagang pintu yang memanggilnya sekaligus menolaknya.

Ketika tangan wanita itu menyentuh pundaknya, Namjoon merasakan kekuatan. "Kau sudah datang jauh-jauh kemari, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum masalah kalian selesai. Dan masalah tak menunggu, kau harus menyelesaikannya jika tidak ingin makin parah, nak."

Namjoon mengangguk yakin, memutar gagang pintu dan menemukan Seokjinnya tertidur membelakanginya, seperti kebiasaan lelaki itu ketika di apartemen–tidur miring membelakangi pintu.

Begitu besarnya rasa senang dan lega dalam diri Namjoon hingga lelaki itu hampir saja melompat ke kasur dan memeluk kekasihnya, seperti biasanya Ia lakukan. Dengan cepat Ia menahannya, tak mungkin Ia melakukannya di rumah Seokjin, kan? Bisa habis dikuliti Ia nanti.

Jadi Namjoon memilih untuk berjalan dengan pelan, mempertimbangkan dimana Ia harus duduk, di kursi atau di kasur Seokjin.

"Ma? Ada apa?" kepala Seokjin berbalik, melihat siapa yang memasuki kamarnya. Untuk menemukan Namjoon berdiri dengan membeku dan terkejut. "Ya tuhan!"

"Hai, Jinseok." Namjoon tersenyum kaku, kebingungan dengan apa yang harus Ia lakukan setelah menyapa Seokjinnya.

Seokjin tak kalah terkejut, Ia tak menyangka jika lelaki itu ada di kamarnya di Gyeonggi dengan wajah kuyu. Jika keadaan normal, Seokjin pasti sudah berlari memeluk Namjoon dengan senang hati, tubuhnya merindukan lelaki itu sampai ke ujung kuku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Bukannya kalimat indah menyapa, Seokjin malah bertanya dengan nada yang tak Ia duga sama sekali.

Namjoon segera duduk di kasur, di hadapan Seokjin. "Aku sedang membersihkan pengganggu tanaman, Jinseok."

Seokjin menyatukan alis, tak paham apapun yang dimaksud Namjoon.

"Aku datang untuk berdamai, apapun keputusanmu atas hubungan kita, aku menghargainya sepenuh hati dan akan berusaha menerimanya. Sekalipun kau serius menginginkan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Seokjin meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

"Ibumu bilang, masalah tak akan selesai dengan sendirinya, dan semakin lama kita menundanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, semakin rumit semuanya. Aku harus tegas, Jinseok."

Seokjin terdiam, menunggu kalimat Namjoon selanjutnya.

"Kita dewasa, sama-sama dewasa. Kita juga tidak bodoh untuk bilang kita tak sama-sama gila satu sama lain. Kau juga sudah mengetahui seberapa gilanya aku padamu, betapa aku mencintaimu."

Seokjin mengiyakan dalam hati, masih mengunci mulutnya.

"Dan masalah sepele seperti ini, benar-benar bisa diselesaikan dalam sekali ketikan."

Seokjin menyipitkan mata. "Kau bilang ini masalah sepele?"

"Tunggu, dengar aku dulu, Jinseok." Suara Namjoon masih halus dan tenang, membalas ucapan Seokjin yang berapi.

"Ya ampun, Joon, aku hampir dikejar oleh penggemarmu, mereka menungguku di depan apartemen. Mereka masih mengirimiku komentar buruk bahkan di foto terakhirku di instagram sejak tiga hari yang lalu, dan kau bilang semua baik-baik saja?"

Namjoon menarik nafas, api tak akan selesai di balas api. "Ya, aku tahu aku salah mengatakannya. Tidak, ini bukan masalah sepele dan keselamatanmu dipertaruhkan di sini. Tapi ingatkah kau bahwa masalah ini adalah masalah kita? Aku sudah berjanji dan mengatakannya berkali-kali bahwa aku akan menjagamu, termasuk segala keselamatanmu dan privasimu."

"Bahkan Bang PD menyetujui untuk menjagamu, membiarkan stafnya bekerja untuk menghapus komentar buruk di forum diskusi, memanggilku hanya untuk bicara tentang publisitas hubungan kita."

Seokjin memejamkan mata, hantaman rasa pusing menimpanya sekali lagi. "Publisitas apa lagi, Joon? Aku sudah muak dengan segala kalimat mengerikan penggemarmu, lalu kau memintaku menyetujui ide gila kalian untuk mempublis hubungan ini? Kau gila?"

"Jinseok, serius, hubungan ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku ingin dan kau juga ingin."

Seokjin menggigit lidah. "Joon, kau tahu? Setelah perdebatan kita selama ini, aku benar-benar berpikir jika hanya aku di sini yang gila. Bukan gila sepele seperti yang kau bicarakan. Aku gila, karena memikirkan bagaimana pandangan publik tentangku, atau hubungan kita, atau bagaimana karirmu selanjutnya jika mereka mengetahui idolanya gay dan berpacaran denganku yang seperti ini."

"Hentikan omonganmu tentang gay dan dirimu yang seperti ini dan berhenti bersikap insekur."

Seokjin sekali lagi terkejut, mendengar ucapan tegas Namjoon yang membuatnya meringis. "Lalu kenapa kalau aku insekur? Memang itu kekuranganku, yang selalu _overthinking_ dan insekur. Aku memikirkan segalanya tentangmu hingga aku gila dan insekur sendiri. Dan itu membuatku berpikir, apakah aku memang gila di sini, memikirkan hal yang katamu sepele dengan berlebihan? Lalu, memang aku seperti ini, kan? Bukan artis tampan atau cantik, dengan hobi makan yang menjijikkan dan perut gendut. Aku di bawah standar, Joon. Kau mungkin benar-benar gila karena menyukaiku yang bukan siapa–"

"Berhenti menjelek-jelekkan dirimu sendiri!"

Seokjin terdiam menahan ucapannya mendengar Namjoon berucap dengan keras.

"Kau cantik dan sempurna, Jinseok. Kau yang kubutuhkan, bukan siapapun. Kau tak tahu?"

Namjoon melanjutkan. "Aku sudah gila karenamu, kau pun tahu. Aku melakukan segalanya untuk hubungan i–"

"Kau pikir aku tidak?"

"Dengar dulu," Namjoon berdesis. Ia menggenggam tangan Seokjin sepelan dan sehalus mungkin, takut tangan itu rusak jika Ia menyentuhnya dengan kasar sedikit. "Jinseok, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku dan yakin pada hubungan ini. Seperti katamu, publik tak seharusnya mengatur kita, publik tak seharusnya menghancurkan kita dan hubungan kita."

"Joon,"

"Aku ingin kau percaya padaku sepenuhnya, percaya bahwa hubungan ini bisa bertahan."

Namjoon menarik tubuh Seokjin untuk jatuh di dekapannya. Menghirup aroma rambut dan tubuh Seokjin dengan cepat, takut jika Ia tak bisa mencium bau menenangkan itu lagi. "Maaf, aku tahu aku salah. Aku mungkin memaksakan hubungan ini padamu, tapi kau perlu tahu sebesar apa keinginanku untuk bersamamu, Jinseok. Tidak seharusnya publik membuat kita bertengkar, tak seharusnya publik memisahkan kita. Dan jangan sekalipun berfikir jika kau gila, kau tidak. Kau pun begitu sempurna, dan hanya kau yang kubutuhkan untuk bertahan. Aku bisa gila karena kita tidak baik-baik saja, Jinseokku..."

Seokjin mengangguk tanpa sadar, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Namjoon yang hangat dan menghantarkan bau khas Namjoon yang dirindukannya.

"Kau tidak salah ataupun gila karena memikirkan seluruh masa depanku, aku berterimakasih kau memikirkannya dengan baik dan mengurusku. Dan kamu sangat berharga, untukku, untuk semuanya yang mengenalmu."

Namjoon mengakhiri ucapannya dengan melepaskan pelukan mereka, memegang bahu Seokjin dan mengukungnya dengan posesif. "Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, lalu memajukan tubuhnya mendekat dan mencium Namjoon. Betapa Ia mencintai lelaki yang kini menerima ciumannya dengan hangat dan pelan itu. Seokjin menangis, mengingat kembali betapa merindunya Ia memikirkan Namjoon, dan segala kebenaran ucapan Namjoon; bahwa publik tak seharusnya memperburuk hubungan mereka.

Ia tak mau menunggu Namjoon untuk melakukannya, tak menunggu Namjoon pula untuk memulai karena Ia lebih dulu mengekang wajah Namjoon dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi wajah Namjoon, menariknya sehingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Entah setan macam apa yang merasuki diri Seokjin, lelaki itu segera maju dan naik ke pangkuan Namjoon, dengan lidah yang memaksa bermain di dalam mulutnya. Melupakan tangisan yang baru saja jatuh, melupakan pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari ini.

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan _make up sex_ , melampiaskan kekesalan sekaligus kerinduan setelah bertengkar hebat.

Mereka terjatuh, dan Seokjin masih mencium Namjoon bahkan ketika lelaki itu gelagapan setelah terjatuh. Tangan Namjoon dengan sembrono menyangga pinggang Seokjin.

"Joon," Seokjin tak sengaja mendesah ketika Namjoon memakan habis bibirnya lalu turun ke lehernya, dengan tangannya yang nakal membelai perutnya dengan sensual.

Tepat ketika tangan Namjoon bergerak ke selangkangannya, Seokjin sadar.

Bahwa mereka ada di rumahnya, dan kedua orang tuanya bisa masuk ke kamarnya kapan saja!

"Ya tuhan, kau gila? Jangan lakukan, orang tuaku bisa membunuhmu."

Namjoon mendesis tak suka, Ia hampir _tegang_ sepenuhnya sebelum Seokjin berbicara seperti tadi.

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar tamu. Kau pasti lelah," Seokjin berdiri dan menarik tangan Namjoon, dan tarikan Namjoon sebagai balasan.

"Tak bisakah aku tidur bersamamu?" rengeknya.

Seokjin melotot. "Bisa mati kita berdua oleh _noona_ ku."

"Kau punya _noona_?"

"Dua. Jadi membunuh bukan masalah besar bagi mereka berdua!"

Namjoon terkekeh, mana mungkin itu terjadi. Namun Ia ikut berdiri dan menurut ketika Seokjin menariknya ke kamar yang ada di ujung depan.

"Kau serius? Kita baru saja baikan setelah perang dingin beberapa hari, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku tidur sendiri sedangkan kau tidur di seberang ruang?"

Seokjin menahan matanya untuk tidak berputar kesal. Ia merasakannya lagi, bagaimana konfeti bayangan di perutnya meledak dan membuatnya geli dan senang sekaligus. Ia tak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya mendengar suara Namjoon yang kembali seperti beberapa hari lalu, bukan bentakan atau suara memohon.

"Tidak, aku serius saat bilang bahwa kakakku bisa membunuh kita berdua, Joon."

Namjoon mendecakkan lidah main-main, merajuk pura-pura. "Ya sudah, terserah mereka jika ingin membunuh kita, yang penting aku mati saat tidur denganmu, Jinseokku."

Seokjin melotot, "Kau gila huh? Mati saja sendiri aku masih sayang hidupku." Ia mengecup pipi Namjoon singkat lalu bergumam selamat tidur pada kekasihnya. Ya, kekasihnya yang dicintainya setengah mati.

- **TBC** -

 **Hehe, RnR sayangku?**

 **So sorry bgt bgt bgt aku ga pinter nulis part berantem-beranteman, serius susah bgt nulis part ginian. Mending langsung tonjok-tonjokkan deh, aku bisa tuh nulis yang gituan hehe.**

 **RnR sayangkuuuhhhh**

 **ILY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**GreyishPink**

Main cast : RM a.k.a Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin

Other cast : other BTS member

Genre : T

 **Youtuber!Seokjin. BTS with 6 members! (except Seokjin)**

.

.

.

 **GreyishPink**

"Kau meng _upload_ foto apa, Joon?!" Seokjin. Menelpon. Tanpa repot menyapa kekasihnya. Berteriak!

"–Jinseok, aku sedang _meeting_." Namjoon terdengar berbisik.

"Nah, bagus kalau begitu. Keraskan panggilan ini biar mereka semua mendengarku!"

Namjoon mengangkat tangannya, meminta waktu ditengah _meeting_ untuk berbalik dan menanggapi kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba mengamuk di telepon. "Kau kenapa?"

Seokjin terdengar mendecak lidah. "Kau! Dan Twittermu! Dan foto kita, Ya tuhan Namjoon aku ingin menangis lagi!"

Namjoon menggigit bibir, Ia baru saja mengunggah fotonya berdua dengan Seokjin saat mereka liburan empat bulan lalu. Hanya foto, tanpa _caption_ apapun. Yang jelas Namjoon tahu, akan ramai oleh penggemarnya yang bertanya.

"Aku akan ke apartemenmu, hmm, 30 menit lagi. Kau bisa kan menunggunya?"

Seokjin terdengar menghentak kaki, "Joon, aku mabuk semalam, kenapa kau mengambil serius ucapanku saat mabuk, _sih_?"

Namjoon tersenyum. Mereka semalam baru saja kencan–sekalipun hanya makan di ruangan privat di restoran kesukaan Namjoon di Gangnam. Dan ketika kekasihnya mabuk, Namjoon dengan pandainya meminta persetujuan Seokjin untuk mempublis hubungan mereka.

"Joon, serius, instagramku ramai lagi dengan komentar penggemarmu. Bagaimana ini?" Seokjin terdengar frustasi, dengan nadanya yang panjang dan merengek. Namun Namjoon tahu dengan benar, jika kekasihnya jauh lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya.

"Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana caraku meminta persetujuanmu, Jinseok. Aku punya kartu As."

Seokjin terdengar menarik nafas berlebihan, "Kau, sialan, Joon!"

Namjoon terkekeh geli, "sudah ya, aku harus rapat, _hyungnim_."

Seokjin melotot tak percaya. Bagaimana Ia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang macam Namjoon?

.

.

.

Namjoon datang, tapi ketika senja sudah muncul. Dengan lemparan bantal dan remot TV Seokjin menyapanya.

"Kau dan hidupmu, _sialan_ benar!"

Namjoon tertawa, manis sekali, mengambil bantal dan remot yang dilempar Seokjin lalu duduk di samping Seokjin dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Seokjin dan mencium kekasihnya singkat.

"Uh, aku benci padamu!"

Namjoon tersenyum, mencium bibir Seokjin kali ini. "Aku tadi rapat tentang publisistas hubungan kita, _honey_."

Seokjin melotot mendengar panggilan baru untuknya. Jika Ia sedang tidak kesal, tentu Ia sudah tersenyum riang mendengarnya.

"Bang PD dan beberapa staf menyetujui untuk memberikan pernyataan, Jinseok. Mereka berpikir akan lebih baik untuk kita jika mereka mengumumkannya lebih dulu dibanding dispatch,"

Itu benar.

"Tapi semua kembali padamu, Jinseokku yang manis dan lucu saat marah, aku menurut denganmu."

Seokjin bimbang diberi pilihan, Ia menggigit bibirnya takut. Saat berada di rumahnya di Gyeonggi kemarin, Namjoon benar-benar serius berbicara padanya, dengan kepala dingin tentunya. Tentang publisitas hubungan mereka, bagaimana positif dan negatifnya bagi hidup Seokjin. Ya, Namjoon dengan gamblang menjelaskan semuanya dari sudut pandang Seokjin, tak menyebutkan efeknya bagi hidup dan karirnya. Katanya, "Aku sudah biasa dengan berita miring, aku tak mau kau merasa tertekan karena berita ini nanti."

"Aku tak bisa menentukan pilihan tentang ini, Joon, kau tahu aku tak bisa memimpin."

Namjoon melotot dan terkekeh main-main. "Kau yakin tak bisa memimpin?"

Itu jorok. Namjoon menghubungkan ucapan Seokjin barusan dengan pikiran joroknya!

"Kau suka memimpin, Jinseok, jika aku tak menurut kau jelas merengek dan mendesah."

"Joon!" Seokjin memukul paha kekasihnya dengan kuat dan mukanya yang mirip tomat. Gila sudah dirinya!

Namjoon tertawa puas melihat bagaimana Seokjin yang selalu berhasil digodanya. "Baik, aku serius sekarang. Aku benar-benar menyerahkan pilihannya padamu."

Seokjin menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba kembali serius. "Selamanya kita tak bisa menyembunyikan hubungan ini, kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk mantap.

"Dan benar kata kalian, lebih baik jika kita memberi tahu penggemarmu lebih dulu daripada yang lain."

Namjoon mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi, Joon, aku benar-benar tak siap dengan jabatan 'kekasih-kim-namjoon-alias-RM-BTS'" Seokjin menekankan ucapannya sambil membuat tanda kutip dengan jarinya.

Namjoon kali ini tersenyum, mengelus pipi Seokjin dengan lembut. "Maka dari itu, sayangku, aku memberimu kuasa seluruhnya atas hubungan ini."

Seokjin tanpa sadar menangkap tangan Namjoon di pipinya, menariknya ke depan bibirnya dan mengecupnya. "Mari lakukan."

Seokjin berbisik lirih. Namun begitu jelas bagi Namjoon. Lelaki itu buru-buru melotot dengan bahagia, memastikan sekali lagi jika kupingnya tak salah dengar untuk hal kritis seperti ini. "Kau serius?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya. Sudah terlambat jika Ia ingin menolak, maka Ia mengangguk, menerima pelukan bahagia Namjoon sedangkan tubuh kekasihnya itu jauh lebih berisi dibandingnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dunia menggila. BigHit sebagai perusahaan Namjoon benar-benar tak mengulur waktu untuk mengumumkan hubungan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Setelah Seokjin menyetujui hal ini, setelah acara pelukan-dan-ciuman yang lama, Namjoon menelpon anggota Bangtan terlebih dahulu–semata agar mereka tahu lebih dulu. Lalu Namjoon menelpon Bang PD sebagai bos sekaligus _hyung_ kepercayaannya di perusahaan, baru setelahnya Ia menelpon staf. Sekitar satu jam Namjoon menelpon seluruh daftar itu. Mengabaikan Seokjin yang duduk di sampingnya memainkan jemarinya.

Namjoon? Masih di apartemen Seokjin. Seperti janjinya, Ia tak akan membiarkan Seokjin sendirian dalam hal seperti ini, sekarang maupun ke depannya. Seperti janjinya pula, Ia menyediakan dunia yang indah bagi kekasihnya, apapun yang terjadi.

Dan itu membuat Seokjin lebih nyaman. Sekalipun Ia harus mematikan ponselnya karena banyaknya notifikasi yang masuk seperti sebelumnya, namun kali ini lebih banyak.

"Kau mau tidur? Ini masih jam 11."

Seokjin melirik malas. "Aku harus mematikan ponselku dan menjauh dari internet setidaknya dua minggu atas keputusanku, Joon. Kau pikir aku yang bisa kulakukan dengan keadaanku ini?"

Seokjin berjalan murung ke kamarnya, diikuti Namjoon yang tertawa cengengesan.

Mereka tidur di kasur seperti biasanya, seperti semula. Namun kali ini Seokjin tidur telentang, membiarkan Namjoon yang tidur di kanannya, tidur miring memeluknya.

"Kau pikir mereka akan menerimaku?" Seokjin bergumam sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Namjoon mengangguk, wajahnya bergerak di lengan Seokjin saat Ia melakukannya.

"Bagaimana jika mereka tidak?"

"Maka aku akan bicara langsung pada mereka,"

"Dengan cara?"

Namjoon menjauhkan wajahnya dari lengan Seokjin, memeluk makin erat perut kekasihnya yang gembil. "Apapun, lewat Twitter, _fancafe_ , apapun, Jinseok. Bahkan jika perlu, aku akan melakukannya lewat lagu, di albumku, mengeluarkan mixtape, berbicara di promosi, di konser, kau mau apa lagi? Konferensi pers? Akan kulakukan."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya sarkas. "Kenapa kau suka sekali berlebihan seperti ini, sih?"

Namjoon tersenyum, memamerkan lesung pipinya dengan manis. Ia mengecup pipi Seokjin yang tak kalah gembil dari perutnya, lalu kembali memeluk Seokjin. Kakinya menjadikan kaki kanan Seokjin sebagai guling.

"Kau mematikan ponselmu lagi?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Bisa mati aku membaca komentar mereka, Joon."

Namjoon terkekeh. "Kenapa kau tak mencobanya?"

Seokjin menoleh dengan berlebihan. "Mencoba apa? Cari mati?"

Namjoon terkekeh.

Seokjin berganti posisi miring, memudahkan Namjoon untuk memeluknya seperti biasa. "Mereka masih gila, Joon. Pengumuman resmi macam itu belum tentu membuat mereka sepenuhnya menurut dan padam."

Namjoon terkekeh sekali lagi, lalu tangannya menyerahkan ponselnya ke hadapan Seokjin yang membelakanginya. Kamera ponsel Namjoon sedang aktif, memperlihatkan wajah mereka di layar dan siap untuk mengambil gambar.

"Kau tak ingin mencoba?"

"Apanya?!"

Namjoon mengecup tengkuk Seokjin, sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. "Aku punya aplikasi instagram, kau bisa mendaftarkan akunmu dan mengunggah foto kita."

Seokjin mendengus. "Aku belum gila."

"Coba saja, Jinseokku."

Ia menggigit bibirnya, tak yakin seratus persen akan tawaran Namjoon.

"Mencoba saja, Jinseok. Lagi pula mereka sudah tahu tentang kita. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau mengunggah foto kita berdua, siapa tahu banyak yang menyukainya."

Namjoon benar. Pengumuman telah dibuat, kakinya sudah basah. Jadi tak ada salahnya membahasi kakinya lebih hingga mengenai tangannya, tak ada salahnya mengunggah foto mereka.

"Kau punya foto kita berdua? Selain saat di Bali?"

"Tidak. Ambil saja sekarang."

Seokjin menyikut Namjoon sekenanya. "Kau gila?"

"Uh, sudah kubilang aku tak suka kau mengucapkannya."

"Dengan wajah seperti ini?"

"Ya, cerewet."

Dan Seokjin menurut. Mengarahkan kamera agak ke atas dan memperlihatkan setengah wajahnya yang samar karena lampu kamarnya yang dimatikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tak kelihatan!"

"Kau mau ikut foto?!"

"IYA!"

Dan Seokjin sekali lagi menurut. Memiringkan sedikit ponselnya, memperlihatkan spasi kamarnya dan memperlihatkan gestur Namjoon. Ia memencet _shutter_ kamera.

Foto sudah diambil. Memperlihatkan setengah wajah Seokjin yang temaram, gestur Namjoon yang terlihat memeluknya di tempat tidur, dan keadaan kamarnya yang gelap.

" _Perfect_ , _husband_." Namjoon menggumam di baliknya.

Yang perlu Seokjin lakukan hanya masuk ke akun instagramnya, menulis keterangan untuk foto itu, lalu tidur bersama pelukan Namjoon. Semudah itu, tapi selama itu pula Seokjin menunda.

"Aku harus menulis keterangan seperti apa?"

"Tulis semaumu, nanti kuperbaiki." Gumam Namjoon dari balik punggungnya.

Dan Seokjin menulis benar-benar seperti ucapan Namjoon, semaunya. "Begini?"

Namjoon mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Seokjin, membacanya dengan lamat lalu mengumam. "Aku mengganti bagian ini, tak apa?"

Seokjin menghela nafas. "Terserah."

Namjoon mengangguk dengan senyum, menekan warna biru di layarnya. Kirim. Foto terunggah. Dilihat banyak orang, keterangan fotonya dibaca banyak orang, disukai banyak orang pula.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Caption:_

 _Menjadi sorotan publik tak pernah terpikir olehku sebelumnya, termasuk masuk ke dunia Youtube yang membesarkanku dan mempunyai banyak teman seperti kalian. Bagaimanapun, karena kalian semua aku bisa di sini sekarang. Namun bagaimanapun juga, kami memiliki kehidupan yang kami jalani tanpa sorotan kamera, kan? Ya, kami; Aku dan kekasihu. Tidak hanya di Youtube atau di TV, termasuk di panggung, saja hidup kami. Kehidupan nyata kami, yang kami hadapi tiap harinya, membuat kami semakin dewasa tiap detiknya. Dan di sinilah aku, yang beberapa hari lalu membuat kehebohan dan membuat kalian sibuk mengirimiku pesan. Tolong terima kami, keputusan kami, dan hubungan kami. Tolong juga berikan cinta kalian sebanyak-banyaknya pada kami, padaku, dan pada Namjoon._

 _"Begini?"_

 _"Aku mengganti bagian ini, tak apa?"_

 _... Dan di sinilah aku, yang beberapa hari lalu membuat kehebohan dan membuat kalian sibuk mengirimiku pesan. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, bergelung di tempat tidur dengan orang yang kucintai dan juga mencintaiku. Tolong terima kami, keputusan kami, dan hubungan kami. Tolong juga berikan cinta kalian sebanyak-banyaknya pada kami, padaku, dan pada Namjoonku._

 _"Terserah."_

- **END** -

 **Wow i did it!**

 **Aku selesai nulisnya woiii. So happy.**

 **Sejujurnya aku nulis ini bener-bener seminggu selama aku UTS. Bayangin, aku uts dan mabuk Namjin!**

 **Btw kalian udah liat Burn The Stage? Haha, aku bahagia bgt liat kepemimpinan Namjoon sama Suga di sana, ya tuhan!**

 **RnR, sweety?**

 **ILY!**


End file.
